Mirror of Nightmare
by Pokedragon
Summary: After 17 years since he left at the end of OoT, Link returns to Hyrule, which now is inhabited by human and Pokemon. Link, along with his new Pokemon friends, receives a new mission to complete the forgotten legend. But after time pass, Link and his friends discover that this legend has led to the end of the world!
1. Prologue: Memory

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Prologue: Memory**

___The door opens, two Pokemon walk into the cathedral._

_ Upon knowing that who are those Pokemon, everyone in the church stands up, looking at two Pokemon along with clapping their hands._

_ I look at them. The first Pokemon is a green snakelike Pokemon that also looks like the letter "Z". He is my guardian, as well as the guardian of the Pokemon that is walking into the cathedral with him._

_ She is a blue deerlike Pokemon that also looks like the letter "X". She is wearing a bridal gown. Her face is filled with happiness._

_ They walk along the hall of the church, to the place where two Pokemon wait…._

_ One is a priest…_

_ And another…_

_ He is a red and black birdlike Pokemon that also looks like the letter "Y". He is wearing a tuxedo, making him becomes more handsome than before._

_ Upon reaching the place where the groom and the priest wait, the priest asks,_

_ "Who brought the bride into this ceremony?"_

"_**Zygarde**__, the order Pokemon and the guardian of the Land beyond the death." The snakelike Pokemon answers. Then he leaves the deer-like Pokemon and sits next to me._

_ After the snakelike Pokemon sits down, the priest turns his attention to a birdlike Pokemon._

_ "__**Prince Yterval**__ the Yveltal, the prince of Darkon, will you accept __**Princess Xynnia**__ the Xerneas as your rightful wife until your thread of fate is torn apart?" Priest asks._

_ "I will." A birdlike Pokemon answers. Then the priest turns his attention to a deerlike Pokemon._

_ "Princess Xynnia the Xerneas, the princess of Lumina, will you accept Prince Yterval the Yveltal as your rightful husband until your body returns to the tree?" Priest asks._

_ "I will." A deerlike Pokemon answers._

_ "Then you two shall become a rightful couple." Priest says. A deerlike Pokemon turns her face to a birdlike Pokemon._

_ 'It's time! Kiss!' I think while looking at the new couple._

_ But before birdlike Pokemon can kiss the deerlike Pokemon, deerlike Pokemon's body starts glowing with a strange light!_

_ 'No!' I think._

_ "Xynnia! What happens?!" A birdlike Pokemon says._

_ "ARRRRRRRR" A deerlike Pokemon roars._

_ "Sis! Control yourself!" I say and rush up to her, but it was no use, her power is too great for me to withstand._

_ "Xynnia!" A birdlike Pokemon says, and then his body starts glowing with an evil-aura!_

_ "No!" I roar when I realize that a birdlike Pokemon is draining the power of a deerlike Pokemon! _

_ "ARRRRRRRR" A deerlike Pokemon roars in pain, and then she collapses on the floor of the cathedral, along with a birdlike Pokemon after finish draining her power too._

_ I still stand there… I can't believe in the thing that I had just seen._

_ What should I do?_

_ I hug my sister softly, trying to wake her up._

_ "Please! Don't die! Sis! Wake up!"_

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: Hello, everyone. I finally have a time to write my story after finish preparing it and waiting for the end of the semester. Now this is my 4****th**** story, titled "Mirror of Nightmare"… But why this name? … You will see soon… This story is started with a short Prologue, and the real story shall start on Chapter 01. Link in this story is the same Link as MM Link after he was travelling around the world for a long time until he reaches 27, and then he comes back to Hyrule for a new adventure. The number of main characters in this story is…Secret!**

**If you have any question, feel free to ask me. I will answer you with the same way that you ask me. (e.g. If you ask me via review, I shall answer you via review. If you ask me via PM, I shall answer you via PM.) Okay, have fun with the story and thank you for reading!**

**Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Mario, Fire Emblem © Nintendo**

**Final Fantasy © SquareSoft**


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Hyrule

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 01: Return to Hyrule**

_Long…. Very Long time ago…_

_ There is a land of the sacred realm…_

_ That land is Hyrule…_

_ Hyrule is a kingdom that was created by three goddesses…_

_ Din, the goddess of power…_

_ Farore, the goddess of courage…_

_ Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…_

_ Together, they possess a very great power of being called "Triforce"…_

_ Triforce is the very great power, so it was kept in the Sacred Realm within Temple of Time near Hyrule Castle…_

_ But…_

_ There is an evil human…_

_ He came from the western desert, possessed the Triforce of Power within himself…_

_ He tried to conquer the world of Hyrule._

_ But in the darkest moment of Hyrule, a Hero appeared…_

_ Hero of Time, possessed the Triforce of Courage within himself…_

_ He received the power from six sages of Hyrule and the Princess of Hyrule who possessed the Triforce of Wisdom…_

_ He was finally being able to defeat and seal away the evil human in the Sacred Realm._

_ After finishing his mission, he left Hyrule for a new adventure…_

_ And now…_

_ It is the time for the new legend…_

_ The legend that brought the hero back to Hyrule again…_

_ With the new legend…_

_ The legend that involves with the fate of the world…_

**-Somewhere in the world-**

Somewhere, unknown time and space…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

A dragon-like creature roars and flies with high speed, and there is a lama-like creature chasing the dragon.

"Stop!" Said the lama. He is a white lama with golden ring in his waist. He looks at the dragon with his furious eyes.

The dragon turns back and confronts the lama. He is the strangest dragon in the universe. He has two wings; one is white while another is black. Its left arm and left leg are white and furry while its right arm and right leg are black and ivory. Its body is gray. Its face… looks like that it is full with the greatest power. He looks at the lama with the crafty face.

"Well… Well.. Well… You are too old to catch me, nemesis. So why don't you just give up and let me go?" The dragon says with a crafty voice.

"What have you done?!" Said the lama with an angry voice.

"Nothing." Dragon says.

"Nothing?! You stupid dragon with no brain! Don't you remember what I told you before I allow you to come back to life?!" Lama says.

"You must not do anything that shall harm the Pokemon in my world, right, teacher?" Dragon says while looking at the lama with a crafty face.

"THEN! LOOK! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Lama roars.

"Hey! Remember your blood pressure, **Arceus**!" Dragon says while looking at the lama named Arceus.

"I shall punish you!" Arceus roars and releases the Judgment attack to the dragon, but the dragon easily dodges Arceus's attack.

Dragon yawns and looks at Arceus again. "I didn't harm your world for a little bit. I just disrupt the life cycle of some soul…"

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Arceus roars.

Dragon yawns again before he flies away and says, "Remember this, Arceus, I shall not harm your world, but instead of that…. This is my legend, so you have no right to stop me!"

After saying, the dragon disappears, making Arceus becomes very angry.

"I SHALL KILL YOU!" Arceus roars.

**-The Dream-**

_ I am in the war…_

_ I am fighting with other strange creatures that look like a cross between human and animal._

_ I am so strong, so no one can stop me…_

**-Awakening**

The sun rises into the sky, shining the light to the earth below, awake the living creatures from their slumber…

In the large field, somewhere in the world…

Near a tree…

A man is sleeping there with his horse…

The sunlight wakes the man from his slumber. He yawns before opens his eyes, looking around the large field.

His name is **Link**. When he was young, he is known as the Hero of Time who saved the land of Hyrule from the chaos. After that, he left Hyrule for the adventure.

Time pass…

Finally, he is an twenty-seven years old Hylian.

Because of that, he decided to return to Hyrule…

Now he is in the Hyrule Field, the large field in the middle of Hyrule.

He is travelling with his horse, **Epona**, and …

"Hey! Wake up!"

Without looking at the source of the voice, Link knows who is the speaker…

"Hey! Look! Listen! Wake up and change your cloth!"

**Navi** commands. Link ignores her words and changes his cloth from his pajamas into his usual green tunic. He smiles while thinking of his dream last night. He dreamt that he is fighting in the war like the great warrior.

"Hey! Look! Listen! I can see a village near us! We shall reach it soon!" Navi says.

Link thinks. He didn't remember that there is any village in the middle of Hyrule Field when he was in Hyrule other than a ranch. But… It has been 8 years since he left Hyrule…. So… Never mind it…

Link picks his sword and shield up. His sword used to be a Kokiri Sword that he usually use, but now, his sword is a Glided Sword after he gave his sword to a blacksmith that he met during his adventure to upgrade it, and his shield is his usual shield, the Hylian Shield.

"Hey! Look! Listen! Hurry up!" Navi commands. Link ignores her words.

While he was going back to Hyrule, he reunited with Navi, and they agreed to travel together again, and Navi is the same as ever…

Link saddle up on his horse, and then he continues his journey.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Navi says and follows Link and Epona.

Epona runs across the large field of Hyrule, under the blue sky. She runs until Link sees something in the distant…

A village…

Yes, a village not too far away from here. Link wastes no time and commands Epona to go to that village…

Upon reaching that village, Link gets off from Epona and releases her to let her run in the Hyrule Field. He usually do this when he reaches the town or village, and after he finishes, he will call Epona back with his Ocarina of Legend…

That Ocarina of Legend once known as the Ocarina of Time. It is the gift that princess of Hyrule gave him. He had changed its name into Ocarina of Legend.

"Hey! Look! Listen!"

Navi says while walking with Link into the village. This village is medium. There are many Hylian in this village, also…

Apart from human, there are many strange human in this village too.

Why strange?

Those human looks like a normal human with some part that is… animal? Someone has different color skin. Someone has a rabbit-like ears. Someone has tiger-like tail…

"Hey! What's wrong with this village?!" Navi says.

Link shakes his head and walks along the road, and then he walks into an alley.

"Hey! This village is cursed!" Navi says while she is in the alley along with Link.

Link shakes his head no again. He is thinking about what's wrong with this village.

But then…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Link hears the sound of fighting. He wastes no time and follows the sound.

When he reaches the source of the sound, he sees a group of "strange human" is surrounding a "strange human". It looks like that a group of surrounding strange human is fighting the surrounded strange human!

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: So, Link is back to Hyrule. That's right. This story will set up in Hyrule. Hm? You wonder who is the dragon that was talking with Arceus in this chapter?**

**Dragon: Well, it's me.**

**Pokedragon: Hey! Do I allow you to come here?!**

**Dragon: I come here because I want to. Anyway, my name is Legendary Dragon, but that name is quite long, so feel free to call me "LD" if you want.**

**Pokedragon: LD will be the important character in this story, so I can't reveal much about him, but he will also appear at the end of every chapter with me too.**

**LD: Yes! Because I am awesome!**

**Pokedragon: … Awful…**


	3. Chapter 2: Rucas

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 02: Rucas**

Link draws his Glided Sword from the scabbard on his back, prepares his shield and rushes up to the group of those strange human.

"What?!" The strange human that seems like the leader of group says.

"Hey! Look! Listen! You are so coward to fight a creature with all of you!" Navi says.

"Hm! You are just a light orb, don't dare to tell us what to do!" Another strange human says.

"Hey! Link! Listen! Teach them the lesson!" Navi says. Link wastes no time and starts fighting with a group of strange human.

Not only that, after knowing that Link is on his side, the strange human that was surrounded by a group of strange human also starts to fight with those group too.

Both Link and strange human are strong. And finally, Link and that strange human are able to defeat the group of strange human.

"ARRRR! Remember this!" A group of strange human roars before they run aways.

Knowing that they win, the strange human that Link helped puts away his weapon and turns his attention to Link.

"Thank you so much for helping me, human." Said the strange human. He is a human with blue and black fur, wolf-like ears, short tail and his hands and feet looks like paws of wolf.

"Who are they?!" Navi asks.

"They are just a group of bandit who tried to mug me. Anyway, my name is **Rucas** the Lucario, nice to meet you.." The wolf-like human says.

"Lucario? What is it?" Navi says. Her question makes the wolf-like human looks at her with a strange look.

"Hm? You have never met the specie of mine before?" The wolf-like human named Rucas says.

"Hey! I remember now! Mister Rucas! Can you tell me about the strange human that appears in this village?" Navi asks. Her question makes Rucas very angry.

"Strange human?! How dare you!" Rucas roars.

"What?!" Navi says.

"I am not a strange human! I am a Pokemon!" Rucas says.

"Pokemon? What is it?" Navi says.

"Hm? You have never heard about Pokemon before?" Said Rucas.

"Yes." Navi says. Then a smile appears on Rucas's face.

"That explains…. Okay, so this must be the first time that you come to this land, right? This land is now inhabited by two creatures. One is a human like your friend in the green tunic…" Rucas says and looks at Link "… and another is Pokemon. Pokemon is a creature that looks like what-you-call animal, but they are stronger and smarter. Normally, Pokemon will live in their world, the world that isn't inhabitant by human. But this world, the world where human lives along with Pokemon, so most Pokemon turn themselves into their human form, like me." Rucas says.

"So, this isn't your true form, right?" Navi says.

"Yes. My true form is a wolf-like Pokemon named Lucario." Rucas says.

"Oh! I am so sorry for calling you strange human." Navi says.

"It's fine. You weren't wrong because you don't know." Rucas says.

"Hey! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Navi the fairy, and this man…" Navi says and flies around Link. "… is my partner named Link. He is mute so it is useless to talk to him. But don't judge by that! Link is an awesome warrior!" Navi says.

"I was observing your fighting skill and I must say that you have a talent." Rucas says.

"But mister, why Pokemon are inhabited the Hyrule? I haven't known that Pokemon are living in Hyrule before…" Navi says.

"Well… I heard that first, Hyrule is the land that exclusive to human, but time passes, and then they discover the land around Hyrule. They are the land that inhabited by Pokemon, so now, human and Pokemon share their land to live together." Rucas says.

"Wait… You said that there are lands beyond Hyrule?" Navi says.

"Yes. Now Hyrule is the region in the land called "Irtha". Irtha is the land that consists of many regions, and Hyrule region is the biggest one." Rucas says.

"Amazing! Hyrule has changed too much while we were absent!" Navi says. Her words remind Rucas of something.

"Wait, you were living in Hyrule before?" Rucas asks.

"Yes! My friend, Link, is the Hero of Time that saved Hyrule 17 years ago!" Navi says. Her words makes Rucas laughs.

"HAhahahahahahaha! Don't be so ridiculous!" Rucas says.

"What?!" Navi says.

"The legend of Hero of Time is 3000 years ago! Not 17 years!" Rucas says. His word frightens Link and Navi so much.

"What?! That's impossible!" Navi says. Link looks at Rucas with an unbelievable face.

"But it's true. If you don't believe me, go to Hyrule Castle and ask Princess Zelda about this." Rucas says.

"That's good! Link! Let's go!" Navi says and about to flies away with Link when Rucas calls them back.

"Hold on!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Navi.

"If you want to go to Hyrule, let me go with you." Rucas says.

"What?" Navi says.

"I am going to Hyrule Castle too, plus I think that you may need someone to teach you about Pokemon more, so let's go together!" Rucas says.

Navi looks at Link. When she realizes that Link agrees with Rucas, she gives a permission to a young Lucario.

"Thank you." Rucas says.

"Let's go!" Navi says, but Rucas shakes his head no.

"Hold on! Link and I were just finished fighting! Let's rest in this Amanda Village for a night." Rucas says.

Link agrees with Rucas, because he is tired of sleeping in the field too.

Link, Rucas and Navi go to the nearby inn to rent a room for a night. After that, they walk out of the inn to the bar for a dinner.

Although Rucas is based on wolf, but his food is no more than just berries and flower.

"So, Rucas, if you are Pokemon, then why don't you turn into your Pokemon form and fight with those bandit?" Navi asks.

"This world is not like Pokemon World. If we stay in Pokemon form too long, we will become very exhausting." Rucas says while eating the Oran Berry.

"Then, how do you fight?" Navi asks.

"I turn into my Pokemon form and use my moves. I also fight with my weapon too regardless of my form." Rucas says. His weapon is a knuckle.

"What is moves?" Navi asks.

"Move is kind of… power that Pokemon can use to attack, defend, heal, raise stat, lower stat or cause a status ailment…" Rucas says.

"Interesting!" Navi says.

After finishing their dinner, Link, Navi and Rucas go back to the inn and quickly fall into a deep sleep after a long day.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: This chapter is boring.**

**Pokedragon: Shut up, LD. I need to write the set up for my story first.**

**LD: When will a fun thing begins?**

**Pokedragon: Later, LD. Now we have two main characters, Link the human and Rucas the Lucario.**

**LD: So the number of the left main characters is…**

**Pokedragon: Shut up, LD!**

**LD: Fine.**


	4. Chapter 3: 813

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 03: 813**

'Incredible!'

That is the word that describes my feeling when I step into this place.

This place is Irtha Legend College, the greatest school in the whole land of Irtha.

This is the first day of my school life here!

But first…

I walk into the school, enjoys the scenery of beautiful garden in the front yard. I can see many students playing together. Their face is full with happiness. Then I walk from the front yard of the school into the main building of this school, where someone is waiting for me.

"You are **Ellisk** the Heliolisk, right?" That Pokemon asks.

I answer yes. Ellisk is my name. I am a Heliolisk, an electric type Pokemon that looks like a frill-neck lizard. The Pokemon who is talking to me is Blissey. She is the teacher in this school.

"I receive the word of your incoming, and I have prepared a room for you." Blissey says before she hands over the room key and a locker key to me. I accept it from Blissey.

Three Pokemon appear and walk up to Blissey and me.

"Teacher Blissey, do you have something for us to do?" One of three Pokemon asks.

"Yes. I want you to show our new friend around this school and brought him to his room." Blissey says.

"As you will…" One of three Pokemon says. Then I walk away with those three Pokemon.

"Hi! Heliolisk! My name is **Blastrike** the Blaziken!" One of three Pokemon that looks like a blazing chicken introduces himself to me.

"My name is **Floria** the Serperior." One of three Pokemon that looks like a grass snake says.

"And my name is **Seawheel** the Greninja." One of three Pokemon that looks like a ninja frog says.

After finish the introducing, Blastrike, Floria and Seawheel take me around the school to introduce the places around the school. This school has five buildings. One is the main building, two are the buildings of the classroom, and the rest two are the dormitories.

Floria tells me that there are three main subjects that all students must learn. They are the indoor class, fighting class and outdoor class. Indoor class is a class about the detail of Pokemon. Fighting class is the class that lets you practice your fighting skill, and Outdoor class is the class that will be held one time per one month outside the school.

After finish the tour around the school, we have a dinner at the canteen.

"Ellisk, I forgot to tell you something." Blastrike says after we finish having the dinner.

I look at him.

"There are two things that are the most dangerous thing in this school. If you can, avoid them." Seawheel says.

"First thing is…" Floria says and looks at the table next to them, where there are two Pokemon sitting on the table, and another long-neck Pokemon is looking at them with cold-eyes.

"Rule 047, no student is allowed to sit on the table." The long-neck Pokemon says.

"We are so sorry!" Two Pokemon who is sitting on the table apologize.

"The punishment of your guilt is cleaning all restroom in this school for one week. I shall report your guilt to the Student Discipline Office." The long-neck Pokemon says before she walks away.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Her name is **Glacia** the Aurorus. She is this year's President of Student." Seawheel answers.

"She is so cold-heart. She never tolerates any crime in this school." Floria says.

"Everyone afraid of her." Blastrike says.

I start thinking of myself. That Aurorus doesn't look like a bad Pokemon. But… If I want to do something that's against the rule of this school, I have to make sure that she isn't around here.

After that, we leave the canteen before I remember something;

"Blastrike, you said that there are two dangerous things in this school. One is the President of student… What about the other?"

"The other is…" Blastrike says before they reach the male dormitory.

"Here we are. I must leave you now. See you tomorrow!" Floria says before she leaves us.

Seawheel, Blastrike and I go into the male dormitory, and then Seawheel starts a new conversation.

"Ellisk, what is the number of your room?"

I take out the room key and read the number on it.

"My room is room 813."

Upon hearing the number of my room, Blastrike and Seawheel's face turn pale.

"W… What?!" Seawheel says.

"How can the teacher lets you stay in that cursed room?!" Blastrike says before he runs away.

"I shall go and convince the teacher to change your room!" Blastrike says before he disappears.

I become confused. What's wrong with that room?

"… You may wonder about what's wrong with that room, right?" Seawheel says.

I say yes.

"Well… Each room in this dormitory consists of four students per room. But now, Room 813 has three students live in that room. And they… They are one of two most dangerous things in this school." Seawheel says.

Hearing his word drenching the blood in my face. I have to stay with bullies?!

"They are bullies?" I ask.

"The Word 'Bullies' is too soft to describe them." Seablade's answer chills my soul.

Seawheel takes me to floor 8, and then he takes me to a small staircase.

"This staircase will lead you to Room 813. This room is separate from other rooms." Seawheel explains.

"Now I must leave. Sorry that I can't help you anymore than this." Seawheel says before he walks away.

I swallow my saliva, and then I start walking up the staircase.

The staircase is quite long, meaning that Room 813 is isolated from another room.

After a long walk, I stand in front of the door of Room 813.

I collect my courage and open the door.

Inside Room 813, there are three Pokemon in the room. When I enter the room, they look at me with their unfriendly gaze…

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Yawn…. Pokedragon, why do you always write the school scene in your story?**

**Pokedragon: My school is the boarding school, so I spent my time at the school more than at my home. This is the reason.**

**LD: But what happen to this chapter? Where are Link and his friends?**

**Pokedragon: In this story, some chapter will be the story of other characters than Link. But Link's story is the main one.**

**LD: Hm… So in this chapter, I guess that Ellisk is one of main characters, right?**

**Pokedragon: Yes.**


	5. Chapter 4: In the Land of Irtha

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 04: In the Land of Irtha**

**-The dream-**

_ He is there…_

_ He is in a village, full with Pokemon…_

_ But…_

_ Most Pokemon in this village… are death…_

_ Their bodies are covered with red blood. Their arms and legs are torn apart from their body…_

_ Who did this?_

_ None other than…_

_ Him…_

_ He is standing in the middle of the village, holding the death body of a small Pokemon in his hand…_

_ He rises the soulless body into the sky before letting out a roar!_

**-Reality-**

!

Link wakes up in the morning. He realizes that he is still on the bed in the inn. Rucas is still sleeping next to him.

"Hey! Why do you wake up so early today?!" Navi asks. Link ignores her and thinks of his dream...

He had a bad dream last night…

He dreamed that he killed so many Pokemon in a village!

"Hey! Link! Wake that Lucario up and get ready!" Navi shouts. Link ignores her again and wakes Rucas up.

Link and Rucas quickly change their cloth. Link picks his Gilded Sword and Hylian Shield while Rucas picks his Knuckle, and then they go to the lobby of the inn for a breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast, Link calls Epona from the Hyrule Field with his Ocarina, and then the journey continues.

"Hey! Wow! Link! Look at him!" Navi says. Link looks at Rucas. Although Link is riding his horse while Rucas is running to Hyrule Castle, but Rucas runs a lot faster than Epona!

"Hey! Lucario! How can you run so fast like that?" Navi asks.

"Well… It is the ability of Lucario to run fast." Rucas says.

"Awesome! Pokemon sure is cool!" Navi says.

Epona and Rucas run across the vast Hyrule Field. When the sun in the sky is over their head, they reach a ranch in the middle of the Hyrule Field.

"This must be the Lon Lon Ranch!" Navi says.

"WRREEEEEE" Epona cries before she runs faster to the Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hey! Rucas! We will have a lunch at that ranch!" Navi says.

"K'" Rucas replies.

Epona runs into the ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field, followed by Rucas.

Upon Link gets off of Epona, a cow-like Pokemon appears and greets him.

"Welcome, mister, to Lon Lon Ranch! My name is **Miltank**, the assistance of this farm owner." The cow-like Pokemon greets.

Upon hearing that they want a meal, Miltank takes Link, Rucas and Navi to the restaurant in this ranch and let them order the lunch.

'_I didn't remember that Lon Lon Ranch has a restaurant before…'_ Link thinks.

"**LD: Hey! Pokedragon! Didn't you say that Link in this story is mute?**

**Pokedragon: He is mute, but he can still think."**

While waiting for the lunch, Link goes to the farming area of this ranch. He finds that this ranch had changed so much, even the current owner of this ranch isn't the girl that he knows.

'_Maybe Rucas is right. This is 3000 years after I left…'_ Link thinks.

After finish their lunch, Link and Rucas leave the Lon Lon Ranch and continue their journey to Hyrule Castle Town.

They reach Hyrule Castle Town at the dusk. The bridge to the town area is about to close when they reach, but they finally be able to get into the town.

Rucas tells Link that it isn't a good idea to go to Hyrule Castle behind the town at night, so they decide to stay at the inn for a night.

Not only Lon Lon Ranch, Link also discovers that Hyrule Castle Town had changed so much…

"…" Link looks around the town without saying anything.

**-At the Irtha Legend College**

The bell rings, mean that the today's class is over.

Most students prepare to leave the classroom. Some will go back to the dormitory, some will go to library or canteen, and some will find a place to do their homework or relax.

When the class is over, Blastrike, Seawheel and Floria walk up to Ellisk, who is walking out of his classroom.

"!" The first thing that they can notice is Ellisk has a large bruise on his face.

"Ellisk! What happen?!" Floria asks.

"… You know." Says the Heliolisk.

"I asked the teacher about changing your room, but they don't allow you to change your room." Blastrike says.

"That is fine." Ellisk says before he walks away. Blastrike, Seawheel and Floria look at him with worried face.

While walking, Ellisk bumps into someone.

"Oop! Sorry!" Ellisk apologizes, and then he realizes that the one whom he bumped into is Glacia!

"Please be more careful next time, Heliolisk." Glacia says before she walks away.

'She is so strange… But at least she isn't that bad…' Ellisk says before he continues walking back to his room, Room 813.

When he enters the room, his roommates are waiting for him in the room.

"Hey! Newbie!" One of three Pokemon says. Ellisk puts away his back and turns himself to face his roommates.

The first roommate is a lizard and gecko-like Pokemon named Sceptile. His name is **Jedi**.

The second roommate is a half chameleon and half dragon Pokemon named Charizard. His name is **Ordin**.

The last roommate is a crocodile-like Pokemon named Feraligatr. His name is **Nardal**.

Compared to Ellisk, they are giants while Ellisk is just a dwarf.

"What about changing your room?" Nardal asks.

"Teacher doesn't allow me to do that." Ellisk says.

"You'd better try harder than this, you know what will happen if you still stay with us." Jedi says.

"I don't mind staying with you." Ellisk answers. His word makes Jedi, Ordin and Nardal look at him with strange face.

"What do you mean?" Ordin asks.

Ellisk looks into the eyes of three predators.

"We are same." Said the Heliolisk.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah! I am waiting for you!" A bird-like Pokemon says when an Aurorus walks into his office.

"Did you call me? Principle Togekiss." Glacia says and looks at Togekiss, the principle of Irtha Legend College.

"Glacia, I have a very important thing to discuss with you." Togekiss says.

"What is it?" Glacia asks.

"… Have you ever heard the legend about Sacred Children?" Togekiss asks.

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: Now thing starts to get more complicated…**

**LD: Hm… Judge by this, maybe Glacia is … one of main characters in this story?**

**Pokedragon: Of course! Now four main characters have made their appearance. They are Link, Rucas, Ellisk and Glacia.**

**LD: I suspect that there are some more main characters that have made their appearance already… But you do not tell me…**

**Pokedragon: Maybe yes, maybe no.**


	6. Chapter 5: Hyrule Castle

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 05: Hyrule Castle**

"Here you are." Says the Lucario and hands over a map of Irtha to Link.

Link and Navi look at the map of Irtha. They can see a large Hyrule Field in the middle of Irtha. North of Hyrule Field is Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. South of Hyrule Field is an Amanda Village, there is also a Lon Lon Ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field too. But other area…

Many areas had changed. Now Kokiri Forest, Death Mountain and Zora's River area are located at the western area of Hyrule, while Gerudo Valley and Desert area are located in the southeastern area of Hyrule, and Kakariko Village and Lake Hylia are located in the same area. There are also two new areas; one is a part of Hyrule Field that is covered with lightning, and there is a snowfield and glacier in the northeastern area of Hyrule.

Rucas looks at the map before he starts explaining the land of Irtha.

"I bet that this land isn't the same as your Hyrule. Here, let me explain…"

Rucas points his paw to a forest area at the western area of Irtha.

"This forest… Isn't it the Kokiri Forest and Lost Wood?" Navi asks.

"Hm… I think that is its old name. Now we call that area Meraldia Forest." Rucas says.

"Meraldia?" Says the fairy.

"Yes. The next area is that volcano…" Rucas says and points his paw to the northwestern area of Irtha. "… Its old name is Death Mountain, now it is Bisnus Volcano."

"How about this?" Navi says and looks at the southwestern area of Irtha.

"That is Phyrine River and Lake Phyrine. If I recall, people in Hyrule used to call it Zora's River and Lake Hylia." Rucas says, and then he moves to the deserted area in the southeastern area of Irtha.

"That used to be Gerudo Desert." Navi says.

"Now it is Gianet Desert." Rucas says.

"How about this Kakariko Village?" Navi asks and looks at the Kakariko Village at the eastern area of Irtha.

"That's Thystic Village." Rucas says.

"I notice that there are some new areas in Hyrule too." Navi says.

"That's the newly discover area. First is this part of Hyrule Field…" Rucas says and points his paw to the field north of Hyrule Castle Town. "… This field used to be the Hyrule Field, but recently, there are many lightning occurred in that area, so we call that area Zaston Plain. And the last one…" Rucas says and points his paw to the snowy region in the northeastern area of Irtha. "… This is Lapice Glacier. Link, keep this map. It will come in handy." Rucas explains.

Link nods thank you without saying anything.

Link, Rucas and Navi leave Hyrule Castle Town to the Hyrule Castle, but they find that Hyrule Castle is well-guarded by many soldiers, but that isn't the problem for Link, Navi (Who had sneaked into Hyrule Castle since they were children.) and Rucas. (Who has a great potential in detecting soldiers.) Finally, they are able to sneak into Hyrule Castle.

**Dungeon I: Hyrule Castle**

Hyrule Castle, unlike other dungeon that Link had passed, Link, Navi and Rucas can't kill any soldier in the castle, instead of that, they have to sneak in order to pass them. If any soldier spots them, they will throw Link, Rucas and Navi out of the castle.

Other than that, they can kill any enemy that isn't soldier such as wild Rattata or Pidgey.

Because everyone agrees that it is the worst idea to go to the throne room and meet the king, so they decide to sneak into the secret garden that Link and Navi went to meet Zelda…

Because of Link's memory of Hyrule Castle area and Rucas's ability to detect soldier, they can pass the soldiers without any problem, as well as killing enemy because both of them are great fighter.

While travelling in Hyrule Castle, they get into the weapon room.

"Maybe we could find something useful in this room…" Rucas says.

"Hey! Look!" Navi says.

"Look what?" Rucas asks.

"Hey! Look! Listen! There!" Navi says. Link notices that Navi is looking at something on the floor. He decides to pick it up.

"Isn't that a boomerang, a weapon that you can use to throw at something and it will always come back to you?" Rucas says.

"Of course!" Navi says.

After acquiring the Boomerang from weapon room, they continue their adventure to the Hyrule Castle.

Finally, they reach the secret garden, at that place, someone is standing there, holding bloody swords in both of his hands! In front of him is the unconscious body of a princess of Hyrule, **Princess Zelda**!

"Hey!" Navi shouts. Her voice makes the swords-wielding man turns back and faces them. He seems surprised when he sees Link and his friends.

"… Finally, you come." Swords-wielding man says.

"Who are you! And what have you done to Princess Zelda?!" Rucas shouts. (There are no soldier in the range around here.)

"Who am I is not your business." Swords-wielding man says.

Link looks at that man. Link notices that he is quite strange. First, he is very tall, second, his skin is quite pale and last, he has no pupil in his yellow eyes.

"Hey! Demon! What have you done to Zelda! Answer me!" Navi shouts.

"Shut up, scumbag fairy." Sword-wielding man says.

"You are big meanie!" Navi says.

"… Now you have seen me, so I think that I can't let you go…" Sword-wielding man says and points his swords at Link. "… Fight me."

Link picks his sword from the scabbard and prepares his shield. Rucas also prepares his knuckle too.

**Mysterious Demon**

**XXXXXXX**

The first part of that battle, he does not attack Link directly. Instead of that, he uses his swords to block Link's attack and then retaliates back. Link can't fight very well with this battle style. But for Rucas, he can fight very well because he knows how to fight with an enemy who defend themselves.

After doing some damage, he roars and then he starts attacking Link and Rucas with his sword. Now it's time for Link to shine. He can fight very well.

Finally, Link and Rucas have a triumph over the mysterious demon.

"… I underestimate you…" Mysterious Demon says and looks at Link and Rucas.

"So, tell us what you have done with Princess Zelda!" Rucas roars.

"What have I done? Ask her, don't ask me." Mysterious Demon says and looks at Zelda, who is still stays unconscious.

"Who are you?!" Navi asks.

"… I am the servant of the god! Remember this! I am sure that we will meet each other again, and our blades shall cross again!" Mysterious Demon roars before he disappears.

"Servant of the god?! What is that thing?!" Navi says. Link ignores her word and runs up to Zelda, who starts regaining her unconscious.

"… What… What happen? Where is that demon?!" Zelda asks.

"We fought him and he ran away after he lost to us." Rucas says.

"W… Who are you guy?!" Zelda asks and looks at Link, Rucas and Navi. Then she remembers something.

"Ah! You three!" Zelda says.

"What?" Navi asks.

"You…" Zelda says and looks at Link. "… You have the sacred Ocarina of Time, right?" Zelda asks.

Link says nothing and picks the Ocarina of Time, which now is the Ocarina of Legend, and shows it to Zelda, making Zelda becomes very happy.

"I know it! You are the Hero of Time who saves Hyrule 3000 years ago, right?" Zelda says.

"Yes!" Navi says.

'… So, Rucas is right. I saved Hyrule 3000 years ago, not 17 years ago…' Link thinks.

"But, how do you know?" Navi asks.

"Because last night, I have a dream. In the dream, I saw the Hero of Time with Ocarina of Time comes and meets me here, in this garden, which a fairy and his Pokemon friend." Zelda says.

"That explains…" Rucas says.

"Before I get too rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Zelda. I am the descendant of Princess Zelda, whom helped you in your quest." Zelda says. Then Navi introduces herself and her friends.

"I am Navi, Hero of Time's partner. The Hero of Time's name is Link. Our Pokemon's friend is Rucas the Lucario." Navi says.

"At first, I thought that my dream is just a dream. I had never thought that it will come true, because I thought that the Hero of Time do not exist at this current point of time." Zelda says.

'So, while we are traveling in other lands, we had travelled across the time' Link thinks.

"Your appearance is the proof that that old legend is true…" Zelda says.

"Legend?" Rucas says.

"Yes, the legend about New World." Zelda says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Pokedragon, why the last chapter is so short and this chapter is so long?**

**Pokedragon: (Ignore LD) Now the first dungeon is complete. Link and his friends finally meet Princess Zelda. Also, in this dungeon, we have a mysterious demon who claims that he is the servant of the god…**

**LD: I think that I know who is he…**

**Pokedragon: You really know him, LD.**

**LD: Then let me tell you, he is…**

**Pokedragon: Hey! LD! Stop spoiling my story!**


	7. Chapter 6: Another World

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 06: Another World**

Rucas nods, but Navi and Link shake their head no.

"I see… Well then, let me tell you the story…" Zelda says before she starts telling the story…

_ After we discovered the land around Hyrule, which is inhabited by Pokemon, we agreed to share the land with them too…_

_ Because of that, the new land was born…_

_ Its name is Irtha, comes from the word "Earth"…_

_ But shortly after the Irtha was born, we discovered that Irtha has a legend…_

_ A legend about the new land…_

"So, what is the new land" Navi asks.

"… We discovered the old calendar of Irtha. It showed us that this year… is the last year of Irtha Calendar." Zelda says.

"I don't get it…" Navi says. Then Rucas starts saying.

"Okay, let me tell you this part. Link, I believe that human in Hyrule have the god, right?"

Link nods.

"Like human, we Pokemon also have the god too. Our god is Arceus. Everyone respects him for being the creator of this universe… That is what all Pokemon believe." Rucas says.

"The Irtha Calendar, which we discovered, is the calendar that shows us the date since when Arceus create this land of Irtha." Zelda says.

"Since the first year in the calendar is the first year of Irtha…" Rucas says.

"It means that the last year in the calendar is the last year of Irtha too…" Zelda says.

Hearing Zelda's word makes Link and Navi shocks.

"What?!" Link and Navi says.

"Calm down. We also discovered the old legend about the new world…" Zelda says.

"It said that in the last year of Irtha, the god of Pokemon shall grant every living creature in Irtha with the new world to live." Rucas says.

"So, that is everything about the new world, right?" Navi asks.

"Not only that…" Zelda says.

"Hm?" Navi says.

"Because the legend said that the new world is the perfect world, where everyone can live in peace… So…" Zelda says.

Rucas sighs before he says; "So most creatures in Irtha is trying to be the first one to find the new world, right? Because the first one that find the new world shall be the ruler of the new world as well." Rucas says.

"Yes. You are smart Lucario." Zelda says. Her word makes Rucas blushes.

Link and Navi think back. They remember that along the way to Hyrule Castle, as well as in the Hyrule Castle, they can sense the scene of war…

"My father also joins this war too. But he is not that bad; he joins the war because he doesn't want the evil to rule the new world." Zelda says.

"Hm? There is evil creature that joins this war too?!" Navi says, but Zelda shakes her head no.

"No. Everyone that join the war isn't the evil, but still, my father still wants to be the ruler of the new world." Zelda says.

"That doesn't make sense!" Navi says.

"He tells me that although everyone who joins this war isn't evil, but he can't stay still, because he doesn't know the true face of them." Zelda says.

"He is right." Rucas says.

"Now Irtha has many wars…" Navi says.

"Other than that… Remember that I told you that I foresaw your incoming in my dream? In my dream, I also learn about the method to find the new world too." Zelda says.

"What?!" Navi says.

"To find the new world, we need the Hero of Time, which is you, Link." Zelda says.

"Of course! Link can do anything!" Navi says. Her word makes Zelda smiles.

"In this legend, the Hero of Time will take a role to complete this legend. I forgot to tell you that this legend had divided into many parts, and I know only one of them." Zelda says.

"So, what is Link's role in this legend?" Navi asks.

"… As I said, this legend had divided into many parts, so the Hero of Time will take the most important role, to be the one who combine all parts of this legend into one." Zelda says.

**-Somewhere, not in Irtha**

_What happen if a Pokemon dies?_

_ Somewhere in the universe, there is a land called "Afterlife"._

_ That is the place where Pokemon's soul goes when they die._

_ There are three lands in the Afterlife…_

_ First is Lumina. Lumina is the land of Pokemon who have done good while they were alive. This land is … paradise. Everyone who lives here is very happy, without any grief…_

_ Second is Darkon… Unlike Lumina, Darkon is the land of Pokemon who had done so much sin when they were alive. This land is so dark, creepy, like the hell…_

_ And the last one, very little knows its existence. This land is Soulyn. It is the land of the soul who choose to wander in the world rather than staying in Lumina or Darkon, or if any Pokemon desires to go back to live, they have to live in this Soulyn to prove themselves that they are good enough to go back to live. Soulyn is a boring land with nothing much to do…_

_ Afterlife is the land that ruled by Zygarde, the order Pokemon. He keeps the balance of Afterlife. Now he is staying somewhere in the Afterlife and let Lumina, Darkon and Soulyn to someone to take care of them._

_ Lumina, the land of good, is ruled by Princess Xynnia the Xerneas. She is… the most beautiful, purity, graceful and majestic Pokemon in the world. She also possessed the power to control the life cycle too, so everyone respects her…_

_ Darkon, the land of sin, is ruled by Prince Yterval the Yveltal. He is … the evil lord. No, he is not that evil, but he possessed the power to steal the life force from the living creature, so, everyone knows him that the harbinger of death and fears him so much…_

_ And the last one, Soulyn, the land of wandering soul, is ruled by…_

ME!

Hm?! What?! How dare you?! You read it so far and still don't know who am I?! How rude!

My name is **Diasol** the Lugia. I am the ruler of Soulyn…

Hm? You think that you have seen me before?

That's right! The character in Prologue, who uses the word "I" is me!

As I said in prologue, I am the younger sister to Princess Xynnia, the ruler of Lumina.

Here I am, I am in Soulyn, the most boring area in the universe!

Yes, Soulyn has nothing exciting to do! No fight here! No army here! No party! No concert! I hate it! When I was living in Lumina, there was so much fun! But then… Zygarde sent me here to keep the balance of Soulyn. My work is nothing more than playing a melody to keep Soulyn exists since the resident here is just a wandering soul. The residents that live here that isn't the wandering soul is me and some of my servants. I am so boring!

But today! Today is the special day! Because there is a tea party and dance party in Lumina! And I have got an invitation too! I can't wait to go back to Lumina! I also want to see Xynnia too!

Hm? You want to know what happen to Xynnia after the wedding in Prologue?

Well…

…

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: This chapter used to be a serious one, but thing changes when Diasol appears…**

**Pokedragon: I don't want to make the story too serious, and this is just chapter 6.**

**LD: So… Diasol is one of main characters, right?**

**Pokedragon: Yes. Now we have Link, Rucas, Ellisk, Glacia and Diasol.**

**LD: They want to find the new world? And Link will be the one who combine the legend? That is…**

**Pokedragon: Shut up and stop spoiling, LD.**


	8. Chapter 7: Heart and Soul

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 07: Heart and Soul**

Link opens the map of Irtha and hands over it to Zelda.

"Do you remember this village? This village used to be Kakariko Village, but now, it is Thystic Village, the village of wind. Your first objective is to go to this village…" Zelda says.

Link nods. He knows this village. Rucas told him that this village is a home of flying type Pokemon, which Rucas doesn't like very much.

Zelda continues saying that Link needs to go to the Royal Family's Tomb at the Thystic Village Graveyard to find the clue about the new land, and then he has to bring it back to Zelda.

After she finishes saying everything, Zelda gives Link two songs that he could play it with his Ocarina. The first song is Zelda's Lullaby, and another is Prelude of Light, unlike the Prelude of Light that Link learnt when he was young, this Prelude of Light shall warp Link and his friends to this secret garden so Link will be able to come back here without passing the whole dungeon.

After hearing everything, Rucas says;

"Link, it seems that you are in a big mission. I think that I could lend you a hand."

"Thank you!" Navi says.

"But… Princess Zelda, who is the mysterious demon that attacked you when we arrived this secret garden?" Rucas asks.

"… I don't know him. He said that he wants the key that open the Temple of Time…" Zelda says. Link can recognize that place. Temple of Time is the place where the Master Sword is kept.

"But the key that shall open the Temple of Time is 3 Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time, right?" Navi says.

"Yes. Now three Spiritual Stones isn't here or in the Temple of time, and the Ocarina of Time is with the Hero of Time…" Zelda says.

"Why does he need to open the Temple of Time?" Rucas asks.

"That place is the path that shall lead you to the Sacred Realm of the god." Zelda says.

"Speaking of the god, that mysterious demon also said that he is the servant of the god." Navi says.

"For human, we have three goddesses that bless us… But they are goddesses, not the god." Zelda says.

"For Pokemon, we have the lord Arceus as our savior." Rucas says.

"So, we still have no clue about that mysterious demon…" Navi says, but Zelda shakes her head no.

"No. We have a clue. Because he said that he is the servant of the god, not the goddesses, it means that he isn't a human. He is a Pokemon." Zelda says.

After finish saying, Zelda uses her magic to send Link, Navi and Rucas out of the secret garden back to Hyrule Castle Town.

**-At Hyrule Castle Town**

After finishes everything, Link, Rucas and Navi agree that they should rest in the town for a night before going to the Thystic Village.

**-The Dream**

_ He is in a mysterious place…_

_ He is walking in the mysterious place, holding two swords in both of his hands._

_ He walks until he reaches the altar. He kneels down and prays for a while…_

_ And then he says…_

_ "… Is this the right thing that the god wants me to do?"_

_ …_

**-Meanwhile… At the Lumina**

"Wow!" I say when I arrive the hall of Lumina. Hm? What? How dare you question why the princess of Soulyn would do something like this?! This is the first time in forever that I could visit the Lumina! How can I not delight?!

"Princess Diasol! Watch your step!" One of my servants warns me, but I do not care! I have to hurry and go to the ballroom!

I fly very fast in order to reach the ballroom. I am so happy! I bet that there are many handsome men that come here and join the dance! Wow!

Finally, I reach the ballroom.

Impressive! The ballroom is decorated with many lights! It is full with magic! I can dance in this hall through the night!

I look around the ballroom again! Wow! That man is handsome! Wow! Those men are all handsome too! It's so hard to choose!

But…

It looks like that something is missing.

"Huff Huff…" My servants exhaust when they finally catch up me.

"… Something is missing…" I say.

"What do you want, dear princess?" One of my servants asks. Then I leave the ballroom and go deeper into the Lumina Hall.

"Wait! Dear princess!" My servants say.

"Do not follow me!" I say.

I fly deep into the Lumina Hall. I used to live here, so I can remember the path in this hall very well.

Finally, I reach a room at the top floor of this hall. I stand in front of a room…

This room is…

Her room…

I knock the door, but no one answers.

I decide to open the door and go into the room.

In the room, someone is sitting on the chair near the window. She is looking outside the window with a calm and graceful face. When I enter the room, she turns her attention to me, but she doesn't say anything.

"Good morning, dear sister." I greet her. She is Princess Xynnia, the ruler of Lumina.

"… Good morning, Diasol." She replies and reveals a little smile.

"How do you do, dear Xynnia? Do you feel better?" I ask. She replies me with a sad voice.

"… You know, this pain shall never go away from my heart and soul…"

"Why? Xynnia, you have done nothing wrong back there!" I say.

"… Everyone shall not forgive me about the thing that I have done…" She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"… I couldn't control my power. I disrupted the life cycle… And… I broke the relationship that we have with Darkon…" Xynnia says.

I forgot to tell you what happen back in that wedding ceremony.

After that, everyone in Lumina declared that Prince Yterval was trying to suck the pure life of Princess Xynnia, so after that, Lumina has banned Darkon as their enemy, as well as Darkon that also banned Lumina as their enemy. They also canceled the wedding between Xynnia and Yterval too.

Because of everything, Xynnia became very sad. I rarely see her smile. For the laugh…

From that day, I have never seen Xynnia laugh again…

I touch her shoulder with my soft wings, trying to pull her from the grief.

"Xynnia, you are the ruler of Lumina, you can do it! You can build a new relationship with Darkon again!"

"… But who will accept this? My people shall not accept Darkon again, as well as Darkon will never accept me again." Xynnia says.

"But…" I try to say, but I can't think of a word to describe this.

"Diasol, the pain and agony of everyone in this Afterlife is mine. I can't get rid of them. The best thing that I could do is to keep myself away from people. I am afraid of meeting everyone again. What will happen if I can't control my power again?" Xynnia says.

"Sis…" I say and hug her softly.

_ Don't worry, dear sister…_

_ I shall be here…_

_ By your side…_

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: So, our hero has started his quest already.**

**LD: Hm… I think that I can recognize the character of Diasol and Xynnia from somewhere…**

**Pokedragon: Oh! LD! Don't you ever be a good boy, like you always have to be?!**

**LD: I have to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know… But now everyone knows… So…**

**Pokedragon: Stop a reference to movie!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Expedition

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 08: The Expedition**

Today, Irtha Legend College has an outdoor class at the Bisnus Volcano and Zaston Plain. Most students attend to this class, include me.

"Ellisk! Hurry up or you will miss the bus!" Seawheel says.

"K!" I say and follow Seawheel.

Seawheel, Blastrike, Floria and I are on the same bus to this outdoor class. We will go to Bisnus Volcano first, and then we will go to Zastone Plain later.

While we are on the bus, Blastrike, Seawheel, Floria and I talk with others, but we can't talk too loud because… Glacia is on our bus too. She is sitting in the most front seat.

And…

Jedi, Ordin and Nardal are sitting in the most back seat too…

Of course, no one is sitting near them, because everyone is afraid of them…

But not for me…

We spend the day by travelling around Bisnus Volcano and Zaston Plain. I learn that Bisnus Volcano is inhabited by fire and rock type Pokemon and a strange rock-like creature named Goron. Blastrike's hometown is here. (Floria's is Meraldia Forest and Seawheel's is Phyrine River.) For Zaston Plain, this place is inhabited by electric type Pokemon, include me. My hometown is Zaston Plain.

After we travel between two places, we stop at the border between Bisnus region and Zaston region for a lunch.

While having a lunch, the teacher announces.

"In the afternoon, we will have an outdoor activity. Students, please prepare yourself."

"What kind of the activity?" I ask Floria.

She answers that the outdoor activity is the activity which students must divide into several group. Each group will receive the mission from teacher, and they must complete that mission such as explore the place, find the hidden treasure or solve the riddle.

"Let's prepare ourselves!" Blastrike says.

"YEAH!" Floria, Seawheel and I say. But then… I notice that…

Jedi, Ordin and Nardal are looking at everyone. When they realize that no one is looking at them, they leave the group.

"Hm?" I think. Where are they going? I decide to follow them.

"Ellisk, where are you going?" Seawheel asks.

"I am going to the restroom! Catch you later!" I reply.

"Don't be late!" Floria says.

I run after Jedi, Ordin and Nardal. And finally, I can catch up with them.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

Upon hearing my voice, they look at me with an unpleasant voice.

Nardal walks up to me and grabs me with his hand.

"Hey! What are…" I try to struggle free, but then I stop talking when Nardal points his axe and my neck.

"Stop screaming or your neck shall not exist on your head anymore." Nardal says.

"Ordin, what should we do with this brat?" Jedi asks.

"… Take him with us." Ordin says.

"Where are you going?" Say I.

"Come with us, Ellisk." Ordin says. Then Nardal releases me from his grip.

"Ellisk, why do you follow us?" Jedi asks.

"There is an outdoor activity, but you left, so I follow you and will take you back." I answer.

"But you can't, Ellisk." Nardal says.

"Ellisk, you know who are us. We are bully, so no one wants us to be around, and we shall not stay around them. So, we decide to leave." Ordin says.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"We are going to explore a place around this." Nardal says.

"By the way, Ellisk, do you have any weapon?" Ordin asks.

I pick my weapon. My weapons are daggers.

"Always keep it with you." Ordin says and picks his weapon. His weapon is a lance.

"You will never know when the enemy will attack you." Jedi says while holding his weapon, which is a bow, in his hand.

"Come with us." Nardal says while holding his axe, which he uses as his weapon, in his hand.

We walk along the way, faraway from our friends. After a silent, Ordin starts talking to me.

"Ellisk, you are the first Pokemon ever that tries to befriend us."

"Is that make you mad?" I ask.

"… No. We… We just…" Jedi says.

"… Out of three of us, we have no other friend." Nardal says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We are orphan. When we were young, we get bullied by everyone. So when we grow us, we revenge them by bully everyone, making us have no friend." Jedi says.

"That is it. I understand your feeling. Because I am also an orphan too." I say.

"Hm? You too?" Jedi says.

"Yes." I say.

"Well… So… Maybe we could be a friend…" Ordin says.

We continue walking far away from our friends, fighting all wild monsters along the way. And then, we reach a place…

This place is the beginning of our story…

The story of Sacred Children…

We reach a huge tower, at the border between Bisnus Volcano and Zaston Plain. This tower is a twin towers. One tower is located in Bisnus Volcano, and another is located in Zaston Plain. We can see that those towers has the bridge that join them together at the top of them.

"What is this tower?" Ordin asks.

"This… This is the sacred tower of the protector of Bisnus and Zaston. The legend said that it was built by the twin heroes who ruled the Bisnus and Zaston." I answer.

"Is there anyone in those towers?" Nardal asks.

"Because those towers are the sacred area, so no one dare to step into them." Say I.

"That it is! We will go into those towers and explore it!" Jedi says.

"Good idea!" Nardal says.

"Not bad!" Ordin says, but I do not agree with them.

"Those towers are the sacred zone of the protector of Bisnus and Zaston! If you go into those towers, you will upset them!" I yell at my friends.

"Who care?" Jedi says.

"Sig…" I mumble.

"So… Jedi, come with me. We will go into the tower at Bisnus, and Ellisk, you go with Nardal to the tower at Zaston." Ordin says.

"Right." Everyone answers.

** To Be Continue…**

**LD: Hey! Aren't those towers the second dungeon?!**

**Pokedragon: Yes.**

**LD: What's wrong with this?! Second Dungeon at chapter below ten?!**

**Pokedragon: Shut up, LD.**


	10. Chapter 9: Flare-Bolt Tower

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 09: Flare-Bolt Tower**

**-Somewhere… In the middle of the vast desert of Gianet…**

_ This is Gianet Desert, the vast desert at the southeastern region of Irtha…_

_ Now we are here…_

_ I pick the sand from the ground, put it into my mouth, enjoy the taste of the sand…_

_ Hm?_

_ This sand…_

_ Its taste is different than before…_

_ It means that…_

_ The great chaos is coming…_

"Hey!** Terrus**! What are you doing?! Hurry up!"

A strange human that looks like a prehistoric bird calls me.

I stand up. I am a strange human that looks like a cross between land shark and a dragon.

Yes, I am a Garchomp. My name is Terrus, and that prehistoric bird-like Pokemon is my younger brother…

"**Soryl**, come here…" I call. Soryl the Aerodactyl is the name of my younger brother.

"What's up, brother? Don't tell me that you want me to taste the sand again?" Soryl says.

He is different from me. He is the Sky Predator, so he likes to wander into the vast sky, but for me, I am the Earthbound Dragon; I like to have my feet on the ground or even eating the soil or sand.

"… No. This sand… Its taste is different from a month ago…" I say.

"Hm? Does it matter?" Soryl asks.

"Yes… This taste… It means that a huge disaster is coming…" I answer.

"Well… I have never heard you say something like this before… So I guess that it is true…" Say the prehistoric Pokemon.

"Let's go, **Maxnet** is waiting for us." Soryl says.

I follow my younger back to our camp, where an armored Pokemon is waiting for us.

"Where are you going, Earthbound Dragon?" Armored Pokemon asks. His name is Maxnet the Aggron.

We are the mercenary group. Maxnet is the leader of our group, Soryl and I are his underlings.

"… I just discover something…" I say.

"From eating the sand again?" Maxnet says.

"Yes, a huge disaster is coming…" I say.

"Hm… That's the serious issue. But first, we must hurry and go to Irtha Legend College. The principle of that school wants to hire us and we can't miss this!" Maxnet says.

After that, three of us start our journey again…

**Dungeon II: Flare-Bolt Tower**

This dungeon is different from any dungeon, because this dungeon is separated into two towers, the Flare Tower and the Bolt Tower. Jedi and Ordin is in the Flare Tower while Nardal and Ellisk is in the Bolt Tower. In the Flare Tower, most places in this tower are covered with lava, making it is a hard place for Jedi, while the most places in the Bolt Tower are covered with electrocuted floor, making it is a hard place for Nardal. Both towers are not connected to each other, so Jedi and Ordin will not be able to meet Nardal and Ellisk while in this dungeon unless they are at the top of the tower. Also, both tower's puzzle are connected to each other, such as when Ordin hits the switch, nothing happens in flare Tower, but something happens in the Bolt Tower, so both teams must cooperate in solving the puzzle. In Flare Tower, most puzzles are the fire-base while in the Bolt Tower, most puzzles are the thunder-base.

For the item, there is one item in both towers. Both towers grant the challenger with Clawshot, so both teams can use it. (And when both teams combine into one team, two Clawshots combine into the Double Clawshot.)

Finally, both of them reach the top of Flare-Bolt Tower, where both teams meet each other.

"Find anything?" Nardal asks when he and I finally reunite with Ordin and Jedi at the bridge that links Flare Tower and Bolt Tower on the top of Flare-Bolt Tower.

"No, you do?" Ordin says.

"No." Nardal replies.

"So, let's go back." I say, but then…

_ "… Who dare to come here and disrupt our slumber?!"_

"W… What?!" Jedi says.

_ "You who come here shall perish!" _

Two dragons appear, one of them is a white dragon while another is a black dragon. They start attacking us!

I can't believe in the thing that I see. The white dragon is Reshiram, the Protector of Bisnus Volcano while the Black Dragon is Zekrom, the Protector of Zaston Plain!

**Twin Dragons of Truth and Ideal**

**Reshiram & Zekrom**

Reshiram attacks us with the fire type move while Zekrom attacks us with the electric type move.

"What should we do?!" Jedi says.

"We must defeat them!" Ordin says.

"But how?!" Nardal asks.

"Ordin and Nardal! Take care of Reshiram! Jedi! Help me take care of Zekrom!" I say.

"But… How?!" Jedi asks.

I whisper the method to defeat the twin dragons to my friends, once they understand, we start attacking them!

Nardal shoots the Clawshot to Zekrom while Ordin shoots the Clawshot to Reshiram, then they pull Reshiram and Zekrom and make them crash into each other, opening the change to attack the twin dragons.

Finally, after a long battle, 4 students are able to defeat Reshiram and Zekrom.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Reshiram and Zekrom roar in pain before their body turn into the White Stone and Black Stone!

"What?! Stone?!" Ordin says, but then, both stones disappear!

"What's wrong with that?!" Nardal says.

"But first, let's get out of this place and get back to our comrades." Jedi says.

Ordin, Jedi, Nardal and I step into the light portal that appears after we defeat the twin dragons and warp out of the dungeon.

This…

This is the prologue of our adventure…

**-Meanwhile, somewhere in this world**

Somewhere in this world, unknown location and region, a mysterious demon is staying there…

"…" He says nothing while looking at his swords.

And then…

A Black Stone and A White Stone appear in front of him!

"Hm?" He says and picks both stones. He looks at both stones while trying to figure them out.

"So… Reshiram, Zekrom… You lost…" Mysterious Demon says.

"But not for me. I shall complete my task! No matter what happens!" The Mysterious Demon roars.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: So, Jedi, Ordin and Nardal are all main characters, right?**

**Pokedragon: Of course. Now we have Link, Rucas, Ellisk, Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Glacia and Diasol as main characters…**

**LD: And the second dungeon is over… How many dungeons in this story?**

**Pokedragon: 9.**

**LD: That isn't too much…**

**Pokedragon: Hm? LD, you are planning to do something, right?**

**LD: Yes.**

**Pokedragon: Sig…**


	11. Chapter 10: Rain

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 10: Rain**

Thystic Village, once knew as the Kakariko Village, is the village of the wind because there is a huge windmill in the village. Most residents in this village are human and flying type Pokemon. Link, Rucas and Navi arrive this village after a long walk across the Hyrule Field. They continue their adventure to the Thystic Village Graveyard.

"Where is the Royal Family's Tomb?" Says the Lucario.

"Hey! Look! That biggest tomb!" Navi says.

Link and Rucas walk up to the biggest tomb in the graveyard.

Link picks his Ocarina and starts playing the song "Zelda's Lullaby".

After he finishes playing, the rain starts to pour down, and the tomb moves, reveals a secret stair that lead to the underground!

"Wow!" Rucas says. Then he, Link and Navi go deep into the Royal Family's Tomb.

Royal Family's Tomb are dark, scary that full with undead monster and ghost type Pokemon. At the deepest area of the tomb, there is a huge altar. On the altar is a stop tablet.

"Stone Tablet?!" Navi says.

"Maybe if we bring this to Zelda, she may find a clue about what to do next…" Rucas says.

Link picks the Stone Tablet from the altar. Before they leave the tomb, Link notices a small melody near the altar, so he decides to relearn that melody, the "Sun Song".

When they get out of the Royal Family's Tomb, the rain is still pouring from the gray sky.

"Hey! Listen! We must find a shelter from the rain first before we get back to Zelda!" Navi says.

Everyone decides to go to Thystic Bar in Thystic Village to wait for the rain to stop.

There are some customers in the Thystic Bar, some are human while some are Pokemon. Link and Rucas order the non-alcoholic juice from the Bartender at sit at the bar. Link notices that he is sitting next to a Pokemon in the human form that looks like a prehistoric bird. That Pokemon is talking to another Pokemon in human form that looks like a land shark and a dragon.

"Terrus, are you sure about that?" The prehistoric bird asks the land shark dragon.

"Yes, Soryl. The soil in this village told me." The land shark answers.

"But I don't see any disaster…" The prehistoric bird named Soryl says.

_ 'Disaster?!' _Link thinks.

"You too, don't drink too much or we will not be able to continue our journey." The Pokemon in the human form that looks like an armored warrior that is sitting next to a land shark dragon named Terrus says.

"Maxnet! The one who drink too much is you, not us!" Soryl says.

"We must go to Irtha Legend College soon, prepare yourself." The armored Pokemon named Maxnet says.

"Anyway, Maxnet, what kind of the work that the principle of that college want us to do?" Terrus asks.

"He told us about being a bodyguard to a group of Sacred Children…" Maxnet says.

"Sacred Children?! A group of children who will find a new world?!" Soryl says.

'Sacred Children?! New World?!' Link thinks.

"But I thought that it is just a legend…" Terrus says.

"Yes. I still don't believe it, so we must reach the college as soon as possible. If we find out that the principle lie, we shall leave." Maxnet says.

"Link! The rain has stops pouring! Let's go!" Navi says.

Link and Rucas pay the bill of the drink, and then they leave the Thystic Village.

After leaving the Thystic Village, Link plays the Prelude of Light to get warped to the Secret Garden in Hyrule Castle.

**-At the Secret Garden**

When they reach the secret garden, they realize that Zelda is talking to another Pokemon. That Pokemon, in the human form, is a white, large and elegant Pokemon with blue plates on the back. When Zelda and that Pokemon realize that Link, Rucas and Navi is coming, that Pokemon screams.

"Intruder?!"

"What?! But we are not…." Rucas says, but that Pokemon rushes up to Link and his friends while trying to bash them with her umbrella.

"EEEEEKKK! GET OUT OF HERE!" That Pokemon screams.

"Stop! They are our ally!" Zelda says, making the Pokemon stops attacking Link and his friends.

"They are?! Oop?! Sorry!" That Pokemon says.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Navi says.

"Who am I? How dare you?! Ask other people without telling who are you?! Rude!" That Pokemon says.

"What?!" Navi says, but Link stops her from attacking the Pokemon.

"Apologize us from appearing unannounced. My name is Rucas the Lucario. The fairy is Navi, and this human is Link, the Hero of Time." Rucas says.

"Hero of Time!? Wow!" That Pokemon says.

"Hey! We have told you our name! Now tell us your name!" Navi says.

"My name is Princess Diasol the Lugia. I am the princess who rules the Soulyn." The Pokemon says.

"Soulyn?!" Rucas says.

"What is Soulyn?!" Navi asks.

"It is one of three land in the Afterlife. After you die, you will be sent to one of three lands, Lumina, the land of good creatures, Darkon, the land of bad creatures, and Soulyn, the land of wandering souls." Rucas answers.

"So… It means that you come from the Afterlife?!" Navi says.

"Of course!" Diasol says.

"But, what make you come here?" Rucas asks.

"Because I need the help!" Diasol says.

"Help?" Navi says. Then Diasol turns her attention to Zelda.

"Are they trustworthy enough?"

"Yes." Zelda says.

"Then, Zelda." Diasol says.

Zelda nods. And then she starts casting a spell, making a hidden stair appears!

"Wow!" Rucas says.

"This stair will lead us to my secret hideout. Follow me!" Zelda says and goes into the stair. Diasol follows her.

"Let's go." Rucas says and goes into the stair, Link and Navi follow him.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Hm… I start to think that Terrus, Soryl and Maxnet are main character as well…**

**Pokedragon: Of course, now we have Link, Rucas, Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Ellisk, Glacia, Terrus, Soryl, Maxnet and Diasol.**

**LD: 11 already?**

**Pokedragon: Yes.**

**LD: Now the story is getting more serious… **

**Pokedragon: Yes.**


	12. Chapter 11: Ruler of the Afterlife

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 11: Ruler of the Afterlife**

Zelda and Diasol take Link, Rucas and Navi to a secret room at the end of a stair. This room looks like a normal bedroom. There is someone sleeping on the bed.

Zelda and Diasol walk up to the bed. The one who is sleeping on the bed is a Pokemon that looks like blue deer. Her horn is glowing with seven colors.

"Wait… Isn't she Xerneas, the Pokemon that possesses the power to control life?!" Rucas says when he sees the body of a sleeping Pokemon.

"Yes. Her name is Princess Xynnia the Xerneas. She is the princess who rule the Lumina." Zelda says.

"Lumina? One of three land in the Afterlife?" Navi says.

"Yes. She is my elder sister." Diasol says.

"But… What make the ruler of Lumina and Soulyn to come here?" Navi asks.

"… Lumina is under siege by the evil creature." Diasol says.

"What?!" Rucas and Navi say.

"While we were having a tea party in the Lumina Hall, the army of evil creature appeared and tried to conquer the Lumina Hall. They destroyed everywhere in Lumina and captured the Luminian. Xynnia became unconscious after she saw the army destroyed Lumina. I had no choice but took her out of there and got back to Soulyn. But while we were going back to Soulyn, the evil army chased us, so I had to go to human world instead of going back to Soulyn." Diasol says.

"A little while after the rain poured down, Diasol appeared, carried her sister's unconscious on her back. She asked me who am I, after she known that I am the princess of this castle, she asked me for a sanctuary for her sister, so we hid her sister here." Zelda says.

"While we were talking about what happen back in Lumina and what to do next, you appeared." Diasol says.

"… Is she… alright?" Navi asks and looks at Xynnia.

"Don't worry. She is just falling unconscious. She will awake soon." Diasol says.

"… Who are those evil creatures?" Rucas asks.

"They are the Darkian!" Diasol says.

"Darkian? You mean the resident in the Darkon?" Navi says.

"Yes! It must be them! Because recently, Darkon and Lumina had broken their friendship, making them becomes the enemy toward each other." Diasol says.

"Why? I thought that Lumina and Darkon are the two sides of the same coin…" Rucas says.

"… Countless years ago, Xynnia was getting married with Prince Yterval the Yveltal, the ruler of Darkon. But in the wedding, Xynnia couldn't control her power and started to disrupt the life cycle of soul. Yterval tried to help, but it ended up that Yterval was almost to kill Xynnia. This event made Luminian became very angry toward Darkian, so they refuse to communicate with Darkon, as well as the wedding that is over." Diasol says.

"Because of this, Darkian becomes angry and wants to get revenge on Luminian, right?" Navi says.

"I think so." Diasol says.

"Then, what will you do next?" Rucas asks.

"I think that we must hide here until Xynnia regains her consciousness or when we know what to do next." Diasol says.

"By the way, Link, do you found any clue about the legend?" Zelda asks.

Link nods and picks the Stone Tablet that he found in the Royal Family's Tomb and gives it to Zelda.

Zelda takes the Stone Tablet and starts reading it. After a while, she says.

"Oh, the brave hero of time, you will go to the Palace of Legend to meet the god and a group of Sacred Children at the …" Zelda reads.

"What?" Navi says.

"It says that we must go to the Palace of Legend to meet the god and a group of Sacred Children at the current time." Rucas says.

"What are the Palace of Legend and a group of Sacred Children?" Navi asks.

"Palace of Legend is the place where the god of Pokemon is staying, and a group of Sacred Children is a group of five children who will open the gate to the new world." Rucas explains.

'Sacred Children…' Link thinks. He is sure that he heard this word from someone before…

"But when?" Navi asks.

"This part of the Stone Tablet is very hard to read, so it will take me a little time to read it." Zelda says.

While they are talking, they notice that the rain starts to pour down again.

"Rain? Again?" Navi says.

"Strange…" Zelda says, but then.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"What?!" Everyone says after they hear the roar of something.

"That roar?!" Diasol says and quickly flies back to the Secret Garden.

"Hey! Wait!" Rucas says, and then Link, Navi and his follow Diasol.

When they arrive at the Secret Garden, Diasol is there, standing in the rain. In front of a Diasol is another Pokemon collapses on the ground. That Pokemon looks like a bird with two horns on his head, black wings and white collar around his neck.

"Who is this Pokemon?!" Navi asks.

"… It is him…" Diasol says.

"Who?" Navi asks.

"… The ruler of Darkon, Prince Yterval the Yveltal." Diasol says.

"What?! The ruler of Darkon?!" Rucas says.

"He must come here in order to capture Xynnia for sure!" Navi says.

"But… while he is collapsing on the ground? And there are no army of evil creature follow him too…" Diasol says and walks up to Yterval.

"… …. Di…. Dia…. Diaso…. Sol…" Yterval says.

"Yterval?" Diasol says.

"Xyn….Xynnia…. take…her…away…. You….two….escape….before…too….late…" Yterval says.

"Escape?! What does that mean?!" Diasol says.

"Go… Don't…. Come….Back… Or…You ….Will…Die…" Yterval says before he falls unconscious.

"Yterval?! What does that mean?! Escape?! Hey! Answer me?! YTERVAL!" Diasol roars.

** To Be Continue…**

**LD: I like this!**

**Pokedragon: You like it when Pokemon is in trouble?**

**LD: Of course!**

**Pokedragon: You are such an evil!**

**LD: Say as you want, Pokedragon, I don't care what you are going to say. I will let you rage on, but your rage will never bother me anyway.**

**Pokedragon: Hey! Stop the Let It Go reference!**


	13. Chapter 12: Sacred Children

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 12: Sacred Children**

We arrive at the Irtha Legend College at 20:00. Now there are a few students and teachers around the school since most of them are staying at the dormitory.

"This school is a lot bigger than I thought." Terrus says.

"This is the biggest school in Irtha, so it must be very big." Maxnet says.

"Then, what to do next?" I ask. (I am Soryl.)

After I finish saying, a Pokemon in the human form appears and walks up to us.

"Are you the mercenary group that is hired by principal Togekiss?" She asks with her calm voice.

"Yes." Maxnet says.

"My name is Glacia the Aurorus, the school's President of Student. Principal Togekiss wants to have a word with you. Please follow me." She says.

We follow Glacia through the school. Some students and teachers look at us with their surprise reaction. Hm… It isn't strange.

Every time we reach the new place, people will look at us in surprise face because our mercenary group consists of three strange Pokemon.

Maxnet, the leader of our group, is an Aggron, a very ferocious and territorial Pokemon, but Maxnet is quite calm compare to other Aggron.

I, Soryl the Aerodactyl, am the prehistoric Pokemon. My specie had become extinct since several millenniums ago, only a few that still living until today.

And the last one, Terrus the Garchomp, the Earthbound Dragon, he is the dragon type Pokemon. Normally, dragon type Pokemon is arrogant and racist toward other types, so they usually live in their own kingdom, which I don't know where is it. Unlike other dragons, Terrus isn't arrogant or racist, on the other hand, he hates when everyone states that he is a dragon type Pokemon. He also hates when people that isn't Maxnet and I calls him Earthbound Dragon. He says that if he has to choose between ground and dragon, he will choose the ground type Pokemon over the dragon type Pokemon.

Glacia brings us to the principal room, where a Togekiss is waiting for us there.

"Good evening, mercenaries." Togekiss greets.

"Good evening, principle Togekiss." Maxnet says.

After finish greeting and introduction, Togekiss turns his attention to Glacia.

"Glacia, please bring them to this room."

"As you wish." Glacia says and about to walks out of the room when Terrus calls her.

"Hey… lass… If you don't mind, get me a pile of soil in this school for me."

"Hm?" Glacia says and looks at Terrus.

"Hey! Terrus! This isn't the time to eat!" I yell at him.

"Shut up." Terrus says. I have to obey his command. Usually, Terrus will not tell me anything like this unless he is very serious about something.

"OK if you want to." Glacia says and walks out of the room.

"Let's turn back to our business." Togekiss says.

"So, tell me about the Sacred Children. Do they truly exist?" Maxnet asks.

**-Meanwhile…**

Now it is the midnight, everyone is sleeping in the dormitories… except…

After seeing that everyone is sleeping, Jedi, Ordin and Nardal left their room and went back to the school zone. Ellisk is also forced to go with them too.

"Don't worry, most Pokemon in this school are such a weakling, we don't have anyone that can catch us." Nardal says when he sees that Ellisk doesn't want to go with them.

"We will never get caught by anyone…" Jedi says.

"Yes, unless Glacia appeared in front of us." Ordin says.

"She is such a xxxxxxxxxxx." Jedi says. His word makes everyone (Except Ellisk.) laughs.

But then, the mist appears from nowhere and surrounds them!

"Uh oh!" Jedi says.

"What is this mist?" Ordin asks.

"She is coming! We must escape!" Nardal says.

Four students run through the school while trying to flee from the mysterious mist, but the mist seems to follow them.

"Do you think that she is following us?!" Nardal asks while running.

"How can she know that we escape from the dorm?" Ordin asks.

"Let's go back to the dorm first!" Ellisk says, but…

"You can't."

Ellisk, Jedi, Ordin and Nardal stop when they hear the voice before the owner of the voice appears from the mist.

"Ow…" Nardal mumbles.

"Rule 21, all students must stay at the dormitory at the time pass 22:00. Now it is 00:00. Do you have any reason to leave your dormitory after 22:00?" Glacia asks.

"We just want to find some "fun" in the school." Ordin answers.

"… You are lucky, if I caught you in this circumstance, I will send you to the…" Glacia says, but Ellisk interrupts her.

"What is our punishment? Split it out! Don't waste our time with your stupid talking!" Ellisk says. His word makes Glacia, Jedi, Ordin and Nardal become surprise, because they had never seen Ellisk becomes like this before!

"… Follow me, the principal wishes meet all of you." Glacia says and starts walking. Four students follow her.

"Um… Ellisk, what had gotten into you?" Ordin asks.

"… The next time that you do something like this, I will not going with you, even if you stab your weapon through my heart." Ellisk answers without looking at Ordin.

**-Back to the Principal Room**

"So, what do you think? Will you do this work for us?" Principal Togekiss asks.

"I need to know the thought of my teammates first." Maxnet says.

"Hey! This work is really something! It may cost us our life! But this is something that I want! I haven't received much challenge lately!" I answer.

"… The earth shall tell me everything." Terrus says.

After Terrus finishes saying, Glacia returns with four students at the same age as Terrus and I.

Glacia walks up to Terrus and gives him a pile of soil, and then she turns her attention to the Principal.

"I brought them to you as you command."

"Thank you, Glacia." Principal Togekiss says before he turns his attention to four students.

"Welcome, Mr. Jedi the Sceptile, Mr. Ordin the Charizard, Mr. Nardal the Feraligatr and Mr. Ellisk the Heliolisk, I am sorry for calling you at the time like this, but I have a very important request for you." Togekiss says.

"What do you want from rogues like us?" The Charizard named Ordin asks.

"…Have you ever heard the legend of the Sacred Children?" Togekiss asks.

"Yes." The Sceptile named Jedi answers.

"But it is just the legend, isn't it?" A Feraligatr named Nardal says.

"No… This legend is true." Togekiss says. His word shocks four students.

"… How do you prove it?" The Heliolisk named Ellisk asks with a scary voice.

"Because my ancestor had possessed the knowledge of this legend, and I am holding it." Togekiss says and shows them the ancient book that describes the legend of Sacred Children.

"… I have never thought that this legend is true." Nardal says.

"Then?" Jedi asks.

"Now this is the last year of Irtha, so we need the Sacred Children to find the new world for us to live." Togekiss says.

"Hm? Don't tell me that…" Ordin says.

"… I want four of you to be the Sacred Children." Togekiss says.

** To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: It finally reveals more detail about the main characters…**

**LD: So, how many main characters in this story? Why don't you tell everyone?**

**Pokedragon: Because… No. I won't tell you now.**

**LD: Let me tell, there are 1…**

**Pokedragon: Hey! Stop!**


	14. Chapter 13: Cloud of Darkness

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 13: Cloud of Darkness**

'Sure! No one will answer yes to that question.' I think when Togekiss asks four students to be the Sacred Children, a group of children that will travel around the land of Irtha to find the new world for us.

"Wha… What?!" Jedi, Ordin and Nardal ask.

"You four are the children with high potential and great power within, so I decide that you four are the best choice for being a Sacred Children, but if you don't want, it's fine." Togekiss says.

"… I will." Ellisk answers.

'What?!' I think and look at the little Heliolisk. He wants to be the Sacred Children?!

"Ellisk?!" Jedi, Ordin and Nardal say.

"… If this is the way to stop the war that spread across Irtha, I will accept it." Ellisk says.

"Ellisk! Don't you remember that…" Ordin says, but Ellisk turns his attention to Ordin with furious face.

"I WANT TO STOP THE WAR!" Ellisk roars.

"Um…" Jedi and Nardal say when they hear Ellisk roars.

"How about you three?" Togekiss asks Jedi, Ordin and Nardal.

"… Fine." They answer.

"Great answer." Togekiss says. Then Glacia walks up to them.

"I know that you will answer yes." Glacia says and reveals a hard-to-see smile.

I turn my attention to my brother. He is chewing the soil that Glacia gave him , trying to think about its taste.

"Terrus, how about it?" I ask.

"… Something wrong is happening." Terrus says with a very quiet voice that only I can hear.

"Hm?" I look at him. He is looking at Togekiss with his doubtful eyes.

"This place is shrouded by the cloud of darkness… that conceals itself with the light of sun." Terrus says.

I sigh. Terrus something says something that no one can understand, but he will only say that to me.

Terrus walks up to Maxnet and whispers something to him, and then Maxnet walks up to Togekiss and nods.

After realize the gesture from Maxnet, Togekiss calls the children.

"Children, your team will consist of five Sacred Children…" Togekiss says.

"Five?" Jedi says.

"Yes, Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Ellisk and Glacia." Togekiss says.

"Glacia too?!" Say the Nardal.

"Yes." Glacia says.

"Also, your team will travel with them…" Togekiss says and looks at Maxnet, Terrus and I.

"They are the mercenary group that will guard us during our journey." Glacia explains.

Maxnet walks up to them and starts introducing ourselves to the Sacred Children. After Maxnet finishes introduce ourselves, they introduce themselves to us, except Ellisk who is just looking at us with a strange face.

Terrus looks at Ellisk's face before saying something…

"…You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Ellisk looks at Terrus with a strange and doubtful face before he nods.

After that, Principal Togekiss starts explaining the thing that the Sacred Children must do during their pilgrimage. Their main objective is to go and meet the god and then the god will open the passage that will lead everyone into the new world, but they can't complete this task by themselves. They need the help of "Hero of Time" who will be the one who speak to the god. Also, no one knows the place where to meet the god, so they need to go and meet "Guardians of Irtha" to let them show the place to meet the god.

Togekiss gives the map of Old Irtha to the Sacred Children and marks the location of the place that they will meet the Guardians of Irtha.

"Hey! Something is wrong!" Nardal says after looking at the map.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at him.

"The location of the Guardians of Irtha is in the Phyrine region, but now, that area is the sea, not the land!" Nardal says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"My ancestor told me that that location used to be the glorious city, but I don't know about where is it now. It is your job to solve this mystery." Togekiss says.

"But first, let's get some rest, I am so sleepy…" Jedi says and yawns.

"You will leave tomorrow. Please prepare your stuff." Togekiss says.

After that, the Sacred Children leave the room, and Glacia tells us that we can rest in the male dormitory.

While we are walking back to the male dormitory, Terrus tells Maxnet that he needs to do something first and tells him to go to bed first. Maxnet nods and goes back to the male dormitory. I am about to follow him when Terrus whispers that he wants me to go with him…

"What do you want to do? And why it must be in the middle of the night?" I ask and yawn.

"… The soil… I want to know more about the cloud of darkness that shroud this place…" Terrus answers.

"And why do I have to go with you?" I ask again.

"… Two are better than one." He replies.

**-Back to the Hyrule Castle; Secret Room**

In the Secret Room under the Secret Garden, Zelda and Diasol are looking after Princess Xynnia and Prince Yterval after they fell unconscious.

Link and Rucas are trying to figure out the thing that Yterval told them before he falls unconscious.

"… Do you think that he is a bad guy?" Navi asks.

"No, of course." Diasol says.

"Why?" Navi asks.

"… In the past, Yterval was going to get married with Xynnia…" Diasol says, her words shocks everyone.

"Really?!" Says everyone.

"Yes… But in the end, their wedding ended up in the tragedy, Xynnia almost died, and everyone blamed Yterval for letting Xynnia almost died. After that day, Lumina and Darkon never smile to each other again." Diasol says.

"Ar….."

Everyone realizes that Yterval starts to regains his consciousness.

"Yterval." Diasol says.

"Diasol… Is that you?" Yterval asks.

"Yes." Diasol says, then Yterval gets up from his bed.

"Xynnia! Where is she?!" Yterval says in panic.

"Hey! Calm down!" Diasol says, then Yterval notices the unconscious body of Xynnia.

"Xynnia!" Yterval roars, but Link and Rucas rush up to Xynnia's body and protest him to get near her.

"What happen, Yterval?" Diasol asks.

"Take her! You must take her away! Far from this place, to the place that she will stay safe! Hurry! Before it's too late!" Yterval roars.

"Why?" Diasol asks.

"Those evil monsters… They are trying to get Xynnia's power!" Yterval says.

"Those evil monsters… It means that they aren't from Darkon…" Zelda says.

"They are coming from the River of Sin!" Yterval says, his words shocks Diasol and Zelda.

"River… of Sin?" Zelda says.

"Why? Why it must be that place?!" Diasol says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: What is the River of Sin?**

**Pokedragon: Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: I Will Go With You

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 14: I Will Go With You**

_River of Sin… The scariest place in the universe… Or at least that is what I've heard… It is the river that flow in the land of Darkon… When the lost soul arrives at the Darkon, they must go to the Darkon Palace first to receive the judge from the ruler of Darkon about the place that they will live in the afterlife… Along the way, they must cross the River of Sin by the boat… Every time someone is crossing the River… They will hear the voice of… frustration…sorrow… despair… nightmare… Those voices can drive the soul of lost one into a mad state… Someone is so mad even they jump into the river, never to return to the surface again…_

Link, Navi and Rucas hear the explanation of the River of Sin from Zelda. Rucas is already known a little about the River of Sin, but since he has never gone to that place before, so he doesn't know how scary it is…

"What is at the bottom of the River of Sin?" Navi asks.

"Easy for you to ask! River of Sin is the last place in this universe that I want to go to!" Diasol says.

"I have never dived into the River of Sin because my father said that it is too dangerous… But he said that that River is bottomless." Yterval says.

"Father?" Zelda says.

"Zygarde, the order Pokemon. Actually, he isn't my true father since I was born from a cocoon, but he treated me like his child so I called him father. He is also the one who entrusts the land of Darkon under my rule." Yterval says.

"That's right! Zygarde is also the adopt father of Xynnia and I, and he entrusts Lumina to Xynnia and leaves the boring land of Soulyn to me." Diasol says.

"So, at least we know that Darkon are not the army that attack Lumina." Rucas says.

"You must let Xynnia flee! Hurry! Before it is too late!" Yterval says.

"Don't worry, this place is blessed by the goddesses of Hylian, so it is safe from the intruder." Zelda says. Her word reminds Diasol of something.

"Wait… Yterval… How do you know that we are at this place?"

"Hm… When I escape from Darkon, I only think of you and Xynnia, and that led me to this place. But while I am in the warp portal, the monster from the River of Sin attacked me so…" Yterval says.

"Then, what should we do next?" Diasol asks.

"Hey! Link! Listen! We can't abandon our mission yet!" Navi says.

"But we can't do anything now unless Zelda knows the location of the Palace of Legend…" Rucas says, his word reminds Yterval of something.

"Wait… Did you say the Palace of Legend?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Rucas asks.

"I know its location." Yterval says. His word shocks everyone.

"Really?!" Everyone says.

"Yes… That place is where our god stays. But to open the path to that palace, you must need the power of the Legendary Pokemon." Yterval says.

"Then, can you help me with that?" Navi asks, but Yterval shakes his head no.

"I am sorry, because this isn't the Darkon, my power grew weaker, so I need to combine my power with other Legendary Pokemon…" Yterval says.

"Which am I, right?" Diasol says, but again, Yterval shakes his head no.

"No, Diasol and my power are not enough. We need the power of…" Yterval says and looks at the unconscious body of Xynnia.

"Xynnia?!" Diasol says.

"If I remember… She possessed a great power of life, so I think that it is enough…" Yterval says.

"But she is still unconscious!" Diasol says.

"So, the next thing that we must do is to find a way to wake her up." Rucas says.

"But… how?" Diasol asks.

"… Maybe if we find someone who is a strong magic user… They may know the way to wake her up…" Zelda says.

"Strong magic user?" Everyone says.

"… If I remember, there is a Legendary Pokemon who is a very strong magic user live in the Meraldia Forest…" Rucas says.

"Really?!" Everyone says.

"Yes… I have heard that they once fought alongside the god to get rid of the darkness from this world…" Rucas says.

"Then, we must go to the Meraldia Forest!" Navi says.

"I will go too." Diasol says.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Diasol.

"I will do anything that can help my sister, so let me lend you a hand." Diasol says.

"But… can you fight?" Navi says.

"What does that mean?!" Diasol says.

"Well…" Navi says.

"I can use some magic! And I can fight with my umbrella!" Diasol says.

"Your weapon is… umbrella?!" Rucas says.

"Yes." Diasol says.

'Such a strange weapon…' Link thinks.

"… I will go too." Yterval says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"… I want to do something to apologize her… for the thing that I have done to her in the past… Don't worry, I can use some dark, forbidden magic and I have a scythe as my weapon." Yterval says.

"Ok." Diasol says.

"Don't worry about Xynnia, I will take care of her." Zelda says.

"But this is the middle of the night! I will never travel in the darkness!" Diasol says.

"Then we shall rest, we will leave for the Meraldia Forest tomorrow, okay?" Rucas says.

**-Meanwhile, at the Irtha Legend College **

"Yawn…" I yawn while Terrus is chewing the soil from the backyard of Irtha Legend College.

"Terrus, how long before I can go back to sleep?" I ask.

"…" Terrus doesn't answer me.

"But Terrus, I still don't understand it… What is the Cloud of Darkness that you mentioned? And why did you accept to be the guardian of Sacred Children?" I ask.

"… If we don't go with them, terrible fate will fall upon them." Terrus says.

"Terrible fate? What is it?" I ask.

"I still can't figure it out, but I am sure that we will know when we are travelling with them." Terrus says.

"Then, what is the Cloud of Darkness in this school?" I ask.

"…" Terrus doesn't say anything and continues chewing the soil.

"Yawn…" I yawn again. It looks like that tomorrow we will get up late and get scold by Maxnet.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: I start to see it… Now the main characters are divided into two groups. Link, Rucas, Diasol and Yterval at one while Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Ellisk, Glacia, Terrus, Soryl and Maxnet at another group.**

**Pokedragon: Okay, at this time, I will reveal some more detail… Actually, Xynnia is one of main character too.**

**LD: Then… She is with Link's group. And now we have … 13 main characters…**

**Pokedragon: That may be the true amount of the main characters in this story… or not.**


	16. Chapter 15: Death Bringer

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 15: Death Bringer**

'I will restore it.'

Princess of Soulyn thinks while walking to the Meraldia Forest along with Link, Rucas, Navi and the prince of Darkon.

'Because of that wedding, Lumina and Darkon become enemy with each other. If I can make Xynnia and Yterval love each other again and continue their wedding…' Diasol thinks.

'But how? I don't know how much hatred that Xynnia has toward Yterval or how much hatred that Yterval has toward Xynnia…. Hm… Maybe they do not hate each other…' Diasol thinks.

"Diasol, walk faster or you will be left behind." Yterval says.

"Hey! How can you leave a lady behind?!" Diasol says.

"Good grieve…" Rucas mumbles while Diasol scolds Yterval.

"I hope that we will not have to travel with her for a long time…" Navi says.

They walk across the Hyrule Field to the Meraldia Forest, the forest that once is the Kokiri Forest, which is Link's home.

"Link, let's visit our Kokiri friends first, shall we?" Navi says.

Link thinks of his past. He is the Hylian, but his parents left him with The Great Deku Tree of Kokiri, and he grew up there. When he was young, everyone called him "The Body without Fairy" because The Great Deku Tree had never let any fairy being his partner until he was ten, The Great Deku Tree sent Navi to be his partner, and that is the start of his adventure.

They reach the Meraldia Forest at that evening, so they decide to rest at Link's home, Kokiri Village, the village of Kokiri near the Meraldia Forest.

"So, you were living in this village…" Rucas says while having a dinner and hears Link's past from Navi.

"Yes. But the truth unveils that he isn't a Kokiri when he grew up. You know, Kokiri will stay young forever." Navi says.

While they are having a dinner, Yterval left them. Diasol decides to follow him.

Yterval flies to a big garden with a huge, dying tree behind the village. He lands on the ground and starts walking around the tree, looking at the small, growing trees around the huge tree.

Yterval stops at a small flower on the ground. It looks like that this flower is falling from a tree. He picks it up onto his palm, but when he holds it in his palm, the flower becomes pale and rotten, before it shatters into dusts.

'What?!' Diasol thinks while looking at Yterval.

"… You don't have to conceal yourself. If you have something to talk with me, show yourself up and say it, Princess of Soulyn." Yterval says. His word shocks Diasol.

"… How do you know?!" Diasol says and shows herself up.

"You are a fat bird, so the sound when you walk is louder than the atomic bomb." Yterval says.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Yterval! You have never change!" Diasol says.

"Of course, you too. Since we were a childhood, you stay the same as you were." Yterval says.

"Yes… We used to be a good friend… Xynnia too." Diasol says. Hearing the name of the Princess of Lumina makes Yterval turns his face away.

"Yterval… I am sorry." Diasol says.

"For what?" Yterval asks.

"… For the sake of Lumina. Because of the wedding…" Diasol says.

"Hey! Don't say about that thing!" Yterval says.

"But… that wedding makes you hate Xynnia and the whole Lumina…" Diasol says.

"Nonsense. I have never hated Lumina…. Or Xynnia." Yterval says. His words make Diasol looks at him with a shocked face.

"Really?!" Diasol says.

"The one that should filled with hatred is Xynnia. Because I tried to help her… So… I think that she will hate me for sure." Yterval says.

Diasol and Yterval sit down under the huge, dying tree. Although this tree is already dead, but Diasol can feel the essence of life from everywhere around this.

"… I… was shocked when our father told me that Xynnia will be married to you… We were just friends. I have never known that you and Xynnia love each other." Diasol says.

"Don't ask me about this. Ask Xynnia, she is the one who want to marry me." Yterval says. His words shock Diasol again.

"What does that mean?" Diasol asks.

"One day, Zygarde told me that Xynnia wanted to marry me. At first, I was shock because I thought that we are just friends, but for the sake of her and the whole Afterlife, I decide to marry her." Yterval says.

"Do you… still love her?" Diasol asks.

"… I can't answer." Yterval says and lies down on the ground.

Diasol picks another flower from the ground and looks at it before starts saying.

"I saw you picked the flower from the ground and…"

"That is the power of the death bringer." Says the red bird.

"Why do you must do that thing? It is nasty." Diasol asks.

"I DID NOT do anything. Just touching the living essence makes it die is the power of the Destruction Pokemon." Yterval says.

**-Meanwhile, at the Phyrine Town**

"Not bad…" Terrus says while chewing the soil from the town of Phyrine.

"Terrus, we have a work to do. Stop wasting your time with chewing the soil!" Soryl says.

The pilgrimage group of five Sacred Children and three guardians reach Phyrine Town this evening. Now five Sacred Children are trying to solve the puzzle of the location of the Legendary Pokemon, but they are still clueless. And three guardians are doing the different thing. Maxnet is cleaning his armor and his weapon, which is a huge Ball and Chain. Terrus is chewing the soil and Soryl is making the potion from the berry that they gather during their journey. (Soryl is the Alchemist.)

After Terrus finishes chewing the soil, he picks several machines from his bag and starts fixing them. (Terrus is the Mechanic.) And after finishes cleaning his weapon, Maxnet takes Terrus's weapon (Which is a Pistol) and Soryl's weapon (Which is a Launcher, the projectile weapon that shoots a blade from itself.) and starts cleaning them. Not only that, he also cleans Jedi's Bow, Ordin's Lance, Nardal's Axe, Ellisk's Dagger and Glacia's Staff too.

After working for thirty minutes, the Sacred Children appear.

"Found any clue?" Maxnet asks.

"Yes." Glacia says and shows the new map of Irtha to Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl.

"I guess that we must dive into the seabed in order to meet the Legendary Pokemon." Nardal says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: I wonder how the love story of Xynnia and Yterval will end.**

**Pokedragon: It will end in the happiness, don't worry.**

**LD: I will change it! (Take the computer from Pokedragon and starts changing the plot of the story.)**

**Pokedragon: Hey! Stop!**

**LD: This is better… (Hand over the edited plot back to Pokedragon.)**

**Pokedragon: Um…**

**LD: See? I am a very good plot writer.**

**Pokedragon: You are such the destroyer of the story's harmony.**


	17. Chapter 16: Mystery Mansion

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 16: Mystery Mansion**

**-Somewhere…**

_Where am I?_

_ Why I am alone? Only the darkness that my eyes can see…_

_ I walk along the way… This looks like a road…_

_ It reminds me of the Darkon…_

_ Hm?_

_ I stop walking when I see a torch on the wall… _

_ And…_

_ Someone is standing there…_

_ I walk up closer to the torce. That creature seems to notice me and turns their face to me…_

_ I am sure that they are male Pokemon… But I can't tell what kind of Pokemon is he because there are something that cover his face…_

_ He looks at me. I look at him. I can sense the scene of thirst… Thirst for fight…_

_ He picks his weapon, prepares for attack me…_

_ I do the same thing as he does…_

_ We prepare to attack each other…_

_ And then…_

"What?!"

Princess of Soulyn screams and walks up. She looks around in panic and realizes that she is sleeping on the bed in the hut in the Kokiri Village.

"Whew! It is just a nightmare!" Diasol says. (Because she is the only female member in team exclude Navi, so she sleeps in the separate room from others.)

'But, what is that dream? It somehow… seems familiar…' Diasol thinks.

Diasol looks at the clock, now it is 2:00, so she decides to go back into a slumber.

**-Somewhere…**

_Who is that?!_

_ I see two Pokemon in front of me… One is male while the other is female…_

_ The male one is holding the body of female one. The female one… has a bullet at her chest!_

_ No…_

_ I think that the female one is… dying…_

_ The male one starts crying for the female one…_

_ Hm… Maybe they are a couple._

_ Suddenly, the male one stands up and screams with a loud voice. I crumble with fear when he does that._

_ After finishes screaming, the male one looks at me with his feral eyes before he picks his rifle and aims it at me!_

_ "What?! What are you doing?!" I ask._

_ The male one doesn't seem to notice the thing that I say, and then…_

_ He shoots me!_

"!"

Yterval walks up. He looks around the room and realizes that he is in a bedroom in the hut in the Kokiri Village. Link, Rucas and Navi who is sleeping next to him are still sleeping.

'Dream?' Yterval thinks. He looks at the clock. Now it is 4:00.

'The dream? What is that? And why it looks so real?' Yterval thinks, but he can't find the answer of his questions until he falls into a deep sleep again.

**-Somewhere…**

_Hm?_

_ I remember this…_

_ I am in the war, fighting other strange creatures that turn out to be Pokemon…_

_ It is like my first dream…_

_ My first dream since I come back to Hyrule…_

_ I still fight, no one can even harm me._

_ But then, thing changes when someone slashes at my arm…_

_ The bleed is very small, but I feel that I have lost all of my power._

_ I collapse on the ground. I try to stop the bleeding, but somehow, it doesn't stop!_

_ The red blood spills from my body, draining my power and my life force…_

_ I am dying…_

"!"

Link wakes up. He looks around and realizes that he is in his bedroom in the Kokiri Village. Navi and Yterval are still sleeping while Rucas is gone. He looks at the clock and realizes that it is 6:00, so he gives up on going back to sleep.

He thinks of his dream while changing his cloth from pyjamas into his formal green tunic. This dream looks like that it is the sequel to his first dream since he arrive Hyrule. At first, he is a very strong fighter, but this…

He is dying, just because a very small bleed…

After finish changing the cloth, he picks his sword and shield and walks out of his bedroom back to the Kokiri Village.

At the Kokiri Village, he sees many Kokiri are playing together, that reminds me of his childhood.

And, he sees Rucas is walking back to him. He looks like that he has just gotten a very important thing.

"Good morning, Link. Guess what? I get some information about the Legendary Pokemon that live in Meraldia Forest!" Rucas says.

Rucas starts explaining about the Legendary Pokemon. That Legendary Pokemon is full with power and the hatred for human, so they live alone in Meraldia Forest.

"Link, I know that they hate human, so…" Rucas says, but Link shakes his head no.

"You think that isn't a problem?" Rucas asks, and Link nods.

"Okay. Let's wait for Navi, Diasol and Yterval so we can go into Meraldia Forest." Rucas says.

**-Two hours later…**

After finish breakfast and preparing (And wait for Diasol), they leave Kokiri Village and go into Meraldia Forest. Meraldia Forest, like the Lost Wood, has many crossroad that shall lead them to another place or brings them back to Kokiri Village, but Link can remember the way that will lead him to the Forest Temple, so he decides to follow that path. But instead of leading him to Forest Sacred Meadow and Forest Temple, it leads him to a huge, abandoned mansion in the middle of the forest.

"This place is strange…" Yterval mumbles.

"Hey! Maybe the Legendary Pokemon is living in this place!" Navi says.

After that, they enter the mansion…

**Dungeon III: Mystery Mansion**

This mansion is very scary. Some time a ghost type Pokemon or grass type Pokemon appears from nowhere and attack them, so they need to proceed in caution (And protect their ears when Diasol starts screaming when a ghost type Pokemon appears.) This dungeon is a forest-based puzzle, like the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time.

After a halfway through the dungeon, they found a Bomb Bag, so they can use it to store the bomb flower and uses the bomb flower to burst the cracked wall.

Finally, they reach the innest room of this dungeon.

In this dungeon, there are two Pokemon in the human form in this room. One is a Pokemon with pale-pink skin, pink tail and a cat-like face. It looks like that they get injured. And another is…

"Mysterious Demon!" Navi shouts. Her voice makes both cat-like Pokemon and Mysterious Demon turns their face to them. Both of them seems surprise when they see Link and his friends.

"… You again?" Mysterious Demon says. He is holding blood-soaked swords in both of his hands.

"… Escape now! Or he will attack you!" The cat-like Pokemon says.

"Shut up, **Mewtwo**." Mysterious Pokemon says.

"What are you doing here?!" Rucas roars.

"None of your business." Mysterious Demon says and turns his attention back to the cat-like Pokemon, Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, give it to me."

"Never!" Mewtwo says.

"I see…" Mysterious Demon says before reveals a creepy smile.

"Then I shall leave." Mysterious Demon says. His words shocks everyone.

"Why so easy to leave?" Mewtwo asks.

"I have my reason." Mysterious Demon says before he turns his attention to Link.

"Link, I have no attention to battle you, so I will let you go this time. But not the next time!" Mysterious Demon says.

"Wait!" Navi says, but the Mysterious Demon disappears before she says.

"Dxxn it!" Rucas mumbles.

"By the way, who are you?" Mewtwo asks.

"You are the Legendary Pokemon that live in this forest, right?" Rucas asks.

"Do you see other Legendary Pokemon that live in this forest?" Mewtwo asks.

"Ur… No." Yterval says.

"What business you have with me?" Mewtwo asks.

"Um… We…" Yterval says, but before he can says the whole sentence.

"I see… You need my assistance in something, right?" Mewtwo says.

"How do you know?!" Everyone says.

"Don't forget that I am Mewtwo. But before you say anything first, I must test you that you are strong enough to let me help you," Mewtwo says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Hey! Why do you end the chapter like this?!**

**Pokedragon: Don't blame me, LD. You are the one who EDITS this chapter and makes it end like this. So, the Mysterious Demon appears again.**

**LD: I wonder who is he…**

**Pokedragon: Don't act like an innocent little dragon, LD. You know.**


	18. Chapter 17: Lost Undersea City

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 17: Lost Undersea City**

At 3:00, Terrus and Soryl wakes up and looks around the room. (In the inn at the Phyrine Town, everyone except Glacia stays in the same room to lessen the cost.) Maxnet is still sleeping (and snores) while Jedi, Ordin, Nardal and Ellisk are sleeping.

Usually, they would wake up at 5:00 but yesterday, Terrus told Soryl that they will go to bed early and wake up today early too, because they need to investigate something.

They start searching something in Jedi's, Ordin's, Nardal's and Ellisk's bag. (They know that searching something in the bag while the owner of the bag didn't allow isn't the right thing, but…) They wonder about the reason why they decide to be the Sacred Childrem…

After five minutes had passed, Soryl finds a strange letter in Ellisk's bag. He unfolds it and shows it to Terrus before they start reading it.

The letter is dirty and looks like that it was written in haste. There are several spots on the letter… the spot of tear…

_**Dear Ellisk**_

_** If you receive this letter, it means that I will never see you again. I wrote this letter and let my close friends keep it and send it to you if I died.**_

_** While I am on the battlefield, I thought of our past. When we were young, we were living together, in happiness… Four of us, dad, mom, you and I. But one day, the war started, our mom died because the soldiers that invade our town killed her, ignore the fact that she is just an innocent citizen. Our father saw that it will be dangerous for us if we stay in our old village any longer, so we escaped from our village. But while we were escaping… Our father sacrificed himself to protect us.**_

_** We grew up in the new village, with only two of us, but it is not the same as before. We lack parents, but I tried so hard to protect you, because we only have each other left in this life.**_

_** But two months ago, the war starts again, and they want me to join this war too. I still remember your tear when I have to leave our house, but we had no choice about this. I managed to send you to the Irtha Legend College to keep you safe. Are you happy to stay at that place?**_

_** After a month, several of my friends get killed in the war. I knew that I will never go back and see you again, so I wrote this letter.**_

_** Ellisk, I want you to grow up and be a good man. You are the last one in our family. But don't worry, dad, mom and I will look after you even from the Afterlife…**_

_**Love and Farewell**_

_**Your Elder Brother**_

Terrus and Soryl swallow their saliva. They finally understand the reason why Ellisk acted hostile at the first time that they met him.

"This is the reason why he hates the war and wants to stop the war." Soryl says.

"…" Terrus says nothing and folds the letter and puts it back into Ellisk's bag.

"I think that all of them are holding a grudge against something. Ellisk is against the war…" Terrus mumbles.

Both brothers look at four Sacred Children, who are sleeping on the bed. They couldn't believe that they have such a sad past…

**-Tomorrow**

After the breakfast, Terrus shows everyone a tool that he had just invented last night.

"This tool will create the air bubble to surround us, enable us to travel to the seabed without any ship or submarine." Terrus says.

"Fantastic!" Jedi says.

"But… This can use only in the large place such as the sea or bay. It will not work for such a small place such as the small pool of water indoor." Terrus says.

"That is enough! Because exclude me, no one can swim!" Nardal says.

"Hey! Terrus and I can learn surf!" Maxnet says.

"But you are not a water type Pokemon, and a fatty Pokemon like you will tend to sink instead of surf." Nardal says. His word makes everyone (Include Terrus, Glacia and Ellisk) laughs.

They leave Phyrine Town and go to Phyrine Beach. At the beach, Terrus turns on his machine to let them travel underwater freely.

They walk underwater, trying to search for the ancient ruins of something. Glacia told everyone yesterday that there must be the underwater ruins that once is the great city. But for some reasons, it sank into the seabed…

After searching for two hours, they found the ruins of the lost city.

**Dungeon IV: Lost Undersea City**

They are amazed when they see the ruins of the ancient city, because although they are old, but they look so fantastic!

Luckily, they have found the air hollow in the main hall of the city. So they are sure that there must be someone that lives here. They start searching for the Legendary Pokemon that shall lead them to the god's place. In the dungeon, they found a hammer, enable them to smash the rock or stone that gets into their way.

Three more hours, they step into the place that looks like the main hall of the city, with four Pokemon…

All of them are in human form, which look like the group of musketeer. Three of four get injured!

When they step into the hall, all of them look at the group of Sacred Children.

After a long stare, the oldest Pokemon, which looks like a gray goat greets them.

"Welcome, Sacred Children."

"Hm? They arrive already?!" The muscular Pokemon that looks like a brown bull says.

"Finally, this day comes." The feminine Pokemon that looks like a green deer says.

"Are you the Legendary Pokemon that lives in this place?" Glacia asks.

"Of course!" The childish Pokemon that looks like a blue colt, who is the only one that doesn't get injured, says.

"I am impressed that you have found us so soon… Ugh!" The gray goat says and moans while he tries to move.

"**Cobalion**! Please don't hurt yourself!" The blue colt says.

"It's fine…" The gray goat says and stands up before he turns his attention to the group of Sacred Children.

"My name is Cobalion, the leader of The Sword of Justice." The gray goat introduces himself.

"**Terrakion**, one of The Sword of Justice, is my name!" The brown bull introduces himself.

"My name is **Virizion**, the member of The Sword of Justice." The green deer introduces herself.

"And I am **Keldeo**, the youngest member in The Sword of Justice!" The blue colt introduces himself.

"We have waited for you in this Lost Undersea City and we shall guide you to the Palace of Legend, the place where you will meet the god." Cobalion says.

"However! Before we guide you, we must test you if you are worth enough to meet the god!" Terrakion says.

"But… You are injured." Ellisk says.

"We are the musketeer, those injuries are not the obstacle to our work." Virizion says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Again, you end the chapter before the boss battle begins…**

**Pokedragon: So, the next chapter will be the battle with Mewtwo, the boss of 3****rd**** dungeon, and The Sword of Justice, the boss of 4****th**** dungeon.**

**LD: Pokedragon, I wonder how old are main characters?**

**Pokedragon: Link is 28. Rucas is 27. Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Ellisk and Glacia are 18. Soryl is 20. Terrus is 22. Maxnet is 24. For Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval, they are over millenniums years, but if I count their age compare to normal Pokemon's lifespan, Diasol is 23 while Xynnia and Yterval are 25.**

**LD: They are so young…**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle the Legend

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 18: Battle the Legend**

**-At the Mysterious Mansion**

**Genetic Savage-Hearted Wizard**

**Mewtwo**

Because they are a wizard, Mewtwo is a very strong magic user. They attack Link and his friends with their magic. Rucas suffers from their attack most, but Yterval is strong against them because he is a dark type Pokemon, so Mewtwo's magic can't hurt him well. Also, Mewtwo is quite weak to physical attack, so Link and Rucas attack Mewtwo in a close range, Yterval attacks Mewtwo from the far range and Diasol uses her magic to support everyone. With their teamwork, Mewtwo quickly lost.

"Hm… How long since the last time that I enjoy a fight like this?" Mewtwo says after losing to Link and his friends.

"So, what do you need?" Mewtwo asks.

Link and his friends starts telling everything to Mewtwo about the invading of Lumina and Xynnia's current state.

"So, the black bird is the prince of Darkon and the white dragon-bird is the princess of Soulyn, and you need me to restore Princess of Lumina back to normal, right?" Mewtwo says after they hear everything from Link and his friends.

"Yes." Rucas says.

"Let's go, take me to Princess of Lumina. I shall help you as much as you can." Mewtwo says.

"Yay! Thank you, Mewtwo!" Diasol says.

"And if I may, don't call me Mewtwo. I am not like the ordinary Mewtwo who hate and despise human very much. Call me "**Iris**"." Mewtwo says. Her words shock everyone.

"You… are a girl?!" Rucas says.

"What?! You thought that I am a boy? Stupid!" Iris the Mewtwo says.

**-Meanwhile, at the Lost Undersea City**

**The Sword of Justice**

**Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo**

This is the teamwork battle, because The Sword of Justice battle in team and the group of Sacred Children and their guardians have to combine their power in order to defeat them. All of The Sword of Justice uses their horn like a sword to attack us while we use a weapon that we specialize in. Sometime we use our moves to attack them. Cobalion is weak to Ordin and Terrus. Terrakion is weak to Jedi, Nardal and Maxnet. Virizion is weak to Ordin, Glacia and I and Keldeo is weak to Jedi, Ellisk and I. But… I think that The Sword of Justice are holding back… They don't fight with all of their power.

Finally, The Sword of Justice lost to us… Easily…

"You… are good." Keldeo says.

"… All of you are holding back, aren't you?" Glacia says the think that I have in my mind out loud.

"Very good! If you can tell this, it means that you are worth enough to be the Sacred Children… AGH!" Cobalion says and falls down.

"Cobalion!" Everyone says.

"N… Nothing… The injury from the previous fight almost got me… But I am fine now." Cobalion says.

"Previous fight? You fought with someone before you fight us, right?" Ordin says.

"Yes… We fought with a demon in the darkness. He has a dark veil cover this body so we can't tell who he is. He introduced himself as the Mysterious Demon…" Terrakion says.

"He said that he wants something from us… So we fought with him. We almost lost to him, but he suddenly stops fighting and told us that he will get us next time before he disappeared…" Virizion says.

'Strange…' I think and look at Terrus. It looks like that he is thinking the same thing as I do.

"Anyway, Sacred Children, you have passed our test. Congratulation." Keldeo says.

"Tonight, we want you all to stay here to learn about the legend from us." Cobalion says.

Everyone nods in agreement. Tonight the Sacred Children will going to learn the legend from The Sword of Justice. And we three mercenary will guard them…

Hm?

I look at Terrus. His eyes are gleaming like a child who receive a precious toy from parents.

… He must be planning to do something for sure…

**-Back to Hyrule Castle; Secret Garden**

Iris looks at the unconscious body of the Princess of Lumina. Then she starts casting some spell to Princess Xynnia.

"… How is she doing?" Zelda asks.

"… Her heart… is… abnormal…" Iris says.

"What does that mean?!" Diasol asks.

"Princess of Soulyn, I guess that your sister used to not be like this, right?" Iris asks.

"…Y…Yes. She used to be a cheerful and bright princess…" Diasol says. Link notices that Yterval turns his face away.

"… She has a little mental problem… It looks like something that happened to her in the past had somewhat destroyed her mind…" Iris says.

"Oh! Mind!" Diasol says.

"Will she… be the same?" Yterval asks.

"If you ask for her unconscious state, she will wake up soon because I have cured her already… But for her mental problem… I don't know." Iris says.

The room is filled with silence after Iris finishes saying. Link and Rucas look at each other. Navi and Zelda look at the unconscious body of Princess Xynnia. Yterval turns his face away from Xynnia, and Diasol is looking at Iris.

"… Thank you, Iris." The silence broke when Diasol speaks up.

"She should awake at tomorrow or two days later. So I will stay here to take care of her until she wakes up." Iris says.

After finishes saying, Link notices that Yterval isn't in this room anymore.

"Link, where is Yterval?" Navi asks, but Link shakes his head no.

"… Link, let's go out of here." Rucas says.

Then Link, Rucas and Navi leave the room, leaving Diasol, Zelda, Iris and Xynnia in the room.

**-At the Lost Undersea City**

I patrol around the city. The Sword of Justice and the Sacred Children are in the main hall of this city, discussing about what to do next. Maxnet said that he will guard the entrance to the main hall and let Terrus and I to patrol around the city, but we must not get back to the Phyrine Town.

Then I walk alone around the city, kill some monsters to hone my skill or test the effect of the potion that I had just mixed last night. The I remember that Maxnet told me to go back to him to report about how everything is every two hours.

I walk back to the entrance of the main hall. Maxnet is there.

"How is everything?" Maxnet asks.

"Nothing went wrong." I say.

"Good." Maxnet says. Then I recognize that I don't see Terrus.

"Maxnet, is Terrus come here to report you yet?" I ask.

"He had just left a minute before you come. He then asks me if he can go out of this city a bit…" Maxnet says. That surprises me. Why does Terrus want to get out of this city? This place is at the bottom of the sea, so if we go out of here without the tool that we invented, we will get wet and will drown because of high water pressure.

"He also says something strange such as this place is closer to the earth core or something like that…" Maxnet says.

That is! I know what he wants to do!

"If it okay if I go with him?" I ask.

"Don't go too long." Maxnet says, and then I leave Maxnet and go back to the city area.

**To Be Continue…**


	20. Chapter 19: The Cries of Earth and Sky

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 19: The Cries of the Earth and Sky**

Soryl walks around the Lost Undersea City while trying to find his elder brother. Along the way, he has to fight some monsters, but none of them could match his skill. Finally, he found his brother.

"Terrus, where are…." Soryl asks before he notices that Terrus is soaked with the brine.

"Terrus?" Soryl says.

Terrus shows Soryl something in his claw. He is holding a pile of wet soil in his claw.

"Terrus, don't tell me…" Soryl says.

"Come on! This city is located at the seabed, and the soil at the seabed is closer to the earth core more than the land!" Terrus says, and then he puts the soil into his mouth.

'You are such a glutton…' Soryl thinks.

Soryl silently watches Terrus chewing the soil.

But then…

Terrus's face changed from the calm face into a very shocking face, like someone who has just hears the worst news…

"Terrus? What happen?" Soryl asks.

"… The earth… it … is …. Crying!" Terrus says with a shaking voice.

'What?!' I think and look at him. What does that mean?

"Soon… The earth shall be destroyed… No one was spared… No one could alive…" Terrus mumbles.

"Of course! This is the reason while we are helping the Sacred Children to find a new world for us!" Soryl says.

"Then why? Why the earth is still crying?" Terrus says.

We walk around the Lost Undersea City in order to patrol it. Terrus sometime mumbles something that Soryl couldn't understand.

"Bah!" Soryl roars while they are patrolling.

"What's wrong?" Terrus asks.

"I kinda hate this place! Because we have to stay indoor of all time, we can't fly in the vast sky!" Soryl says.

"Trust me, having your feet on the land is better." Terrus says.

Suddenly, the wind starts blowing into the city. Soryl immediately closes his eyes for something.

"What is this wind?!" Terrus says.

"… The sky is crying…" Soryl mumbles.

"What?!" Terrus says.

"The sky is crying… This wind is the proof…" Soryl says.

Terrus is amazed by Soryl's word. Since they were a child, Terrus has an ability to eat the soil and predict the future, but he had never known that Soryl possesses the ability to sense something from the wind.

"… Does the sky tell you more?" Terrus asks.

"… Somehow… The life cycle has disrupted by something…" Soryl says.

"Life cycle?" Terrus says.

"When you die, you will not go to the place that you should go. When you reborn, you can't… This is what the wind told me…" Soryl says.

"I have never known that you have such ability like this…" Terrus says.

"Well… I didn't know that I can do that until just now…" Soryl says.

"So… Both of us can predict the future of the earth and the sky via the soil and the wind…" Terrus says.

"That is the gift from the god…" Soryl says.

**-Somewhere in the world…**

_ Hm?_

_ A strange dream again?_

_ No… This time is different from the former…_

_ This time… I am sitting beside a beautiful lake…_

_ This lake… I remember that it is located at the Lumina…_

_ Hm? Someone is sitting beside me…_

_ He is the same Pokemon that I faced in my last dream…_

_ But this time, we talk to each other… like a friend…_

_ No… Something in my heart told me that we are more than friend…_

_ Then I stand up and walk into the lake…_

_ The water in the lake is not too cold or too hot… It makes me feel… refresh…_

_ Then the Pokemon who is sitting beside me stands up and follow me into the lake…_

_ We hold each other's hand… We look into each other's eyes…_

_ And then… I can feel and he moves his face closer… shorten the length between our face…_

_ Finally… That length becomes zero…_

_ Our lip touches each other…_

-**Awakening**

Diasol wakes up in the morning and realizes that she is sleeping in the secret garden in the Hyrule Castle. Zelda and Xynnia are still sleeping while Iris is taking care of my sister.

"Awake at last… Soulyn Princess." Iris says.

"How is my sister?" Diasol asks.

"Relax… She is better… I think that she will awake before tomorrow." Iris says.

Diasol sighs. Then she thinks back to her dream…

'Who is that Pokemon? Wah! I kissed him!' Diasol thinks and blushes very hard.

'I have never kissed someone before… Then what is that dream?' Diasol thinks.

**-Somewhere…**

_I am running along the dark road… Someone is with me…_

_ "Hurry! Son! Or we will miss the train!" She says._

_ "Where are we going?" I ask before I remember that the female Pokemon who is running with me is the dead Pokemon in my last dream!_

_ "… We will go to the place that belongs to us. We no more belong to this world…" She replies._

_ We finally reach the old train station. The train is about to leave._

_ "Wait!" The female Pokemon says before we quickly run up to the train._

_ "Whew! We are close!" She says._

_ "Let's go!" I say, although I still have no idea about where this train will lead us to._

_ We aboard the train when we hear the cry from someone…_

_ "NO!" Someone roars and tries to get into the train, but the train door is tightly shut, and the train starts leaving the station._

_ "DON'T GO!" He says and running after the train._

_ My face turns white when I realize that he is the Pokemon who shot me in the last dream!_

_ The female Pokemon that is standing beside me look at the male Pokemon with her sad face and smile…_

**-Awakening**

Yterval wakes up and realizes that he is sleeping in the Hyrule Field. He remembers that he left Hyrule Castle yesterday and falls into a sleep.

"Morning already?" Yterval mumbles. Then he turns his attention back to his dream.

"That train…" He thinks. He can recognize that that train is the thing that leads to the lost soul to… Darkon…

"… So in the dream… Continue from the last dream… That female Pokemon and I died and both of us are going to the Darkon… And that male Pokemon… is trying to follow us…" Yterval says and tries to figure out what is the meaning of that dream… But he can't.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: I think that I have read the scene like this before…**

**Pokedragon: Diasol's dream and Yterval's dream is from my other fanfiction… But if you didn't read them, it's fine.**


	21. Chapter 20: Savior, Man and Monster

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 20: Savior, Man and Monster**

**-Somewhere in the world…**

_He is there…_

_ He is in a village, full with Pokemon…_

_ But…_

_ Most Pokemon in this village… are death…_

_ Their bodies are covered with red blood. Their arms and legs are torn apart from their body…_

_ Who did this?_

_ None other than…_

_ Him…_

_ He is standing in the middle of the village, holding the death body of a small Pokemon in his hand…_

_ He rises the soulless body into the sky before letting out a roar!_

_ But then, his face turns back from a feral face into a normal face. His eyes turn from bloody eyes back to normal. He looks around the village with a frighten-looking face. Then he looks at the one that he is carrying before he lets out a cry…_

_ What happen?_

_ A minute ago, he rampaged the village, and a minute later he cries like a mad one…_

_ Then… Several villagers that are still alive come out of their shelter. They look at him with the eyes that full with hatred, fear and despite._

_ "Monster!"_

**-Awakening**

Link wakes up in the morning. Rucas and Navi are still sleeping. All of them are staying in Hyrule Castle Town Inn for a night.

Link thinks of his dreams. Since he arrives Hyrule, he had five strange dreams…

The first one… He is fighting in the war…

The second one… He is rampaging the village…

The third one… He is walking in a mysterious place…

The fourth one… Continue from the first one… He gets injure from the fight and is about to die…

And… the fifth one… From the last night… Continue from the second one… He regains his consciousness and realizes that he had killed most residents in the village…

He picks his notebook from his bag and writes all of his dreams in the book in order to not forget it.

After that, he wakes up Rucas and Navi and they go out of the hotel to the Milk Bar in Hyrule Castle Town to have a breakfast. At that place, they run into Yterval.

"Good morning! Darkon prince." Rucas greets with a low voice so only Yterval and his friends can hear. (Because Yterval doesn't want anyone to know that he is the prince of Darkon.)

"Hm? Does Princess Xynnia awake yet?" Yterval asks.

"Well… Zelda sent us a message that she is better than yesterday, so she will awake before tomorrow." Navi says.

"That's good…" Yterval says.

Link and Rucas looks at each other. They want to know more about the past of Xynnia and Yterval, but they decide not to ask Yterval…

Link and Rucas have a breakfast with Yterval at the bar. While having a breakfast, they notice that most people on the bar is surrounding a human that dresses like a bard.

"What is that?" Yterval asks.

"Well… In Irtha, at the bar, sometime a wandering bard may show up and tell a lore or a legend to the children…" Rucas says.

"Should we go and listen too?" Yterval asks, but Rucas shakes his head no.

"I had have listened to the tale from the wandering bard since I was a Riolu, and I have listened to all of the lore from them." Rucas says. Then Link, Rucas, Yterval and Navi notice that the bard is starting to tell the story.

_ "…The planet that we are living is created by the god "Arceus", isn't it? The planet is born and existed through generation… It is like the box of memory… It witnessed so many tales and legends… Some legends may have forgotten through time… But no matter what, the planet still remembers it… This is one of the lost tale that had never been recorded in the history of the world… It is the tale… of the Savior, Man and Monster…"_

'Savior, Man and Monster?' Link thinks. Then he notices that Rucas starts to turn his attention to the story.

"Hey! Rucas! Didn't you say that you don't want to listen to the tale from the bard?!" Navi asks.

"Don't get me wrong. The reason why I want to listen to this story because I have never heard of a story like this before… The story of Savior, Man and Monster…" Rucas says.

The bard continues telling the story while playing his harp…

_ "The story begins in the night with the moonless sky… All shrouded in the darkness… The god had granted the life to the newborn child… He also gave the great power to the child… The power with no equal… This makes the child blessed with the invincible state… However… This power is the blade of two sides… It grants the child with the power with no equal… But it also turns the child into the monster with no heart... The child was despised by everyone… Every night with the moonless sky… The power shall consume the body of the child, turn him into the heartless monster… This power makes the child become sad and fill him with grieve… So he needs to live alone in order to protect everyone from his darkside… One day… he helped a young maiden from the danger… He quickly told the maiden to escape from him… The maiden… did not do as he told… The maiden approved to the boy… Places her hand on the boy's heart… She is the only one that didn't afraid of the boy… This made the boy so happy… The day after that day… the boy lives with the maiden… He learned how to control the power of his darkside… Everyone starts to stop to be afraid of the child… The child grew up… from a boy to a young man… He hoped that he will finally live in peace. But… no.. When the god learned all about this… he became very angry that the young man didn't accept his power… So he gives the young man the final gift… At a night with the moonless sky… The power of the young man somehow grew stronger… stronger then the young man could control… He rampaged the village that he lived in… killed almost everyone in the village… The young maiden that lives with him tries to stop him… But the thing that stop is the beat of her heart… She died in the hand of the young man… The night passed… The morning came… The young man returned to normal state… Only to find the guilt that he had done… He even killed someone whom he loved… The survivals in the village got mad at him and chased him from the village… branded him as "The Heartless Monster"…"_

The bard stops telling the story for a while before he stands up and tells the last part of the story…

_"Now… Here is a riddle of guess if you can… Who is the savior, man and monster…"_

After he left the riddle, the bard walks out of the bar…

"Savior… Man… Monster…" Yterval mumbles.

"Such a sad story…" Navi says.

Link looks around and notices that Rucas isn't in the bar anymore, so he pays the cost of his breakfast and walks out of the bar.

Outside the Hyrule Castle Town. Link found Rucas is sitting under the tree, looking at the sky.

When Link approaches to him, Rucas finally notices Link.

"Hm? Link? Sorry for ran out of the bar without telling you before… I just want… some fresh air… You know… The air in that bar isn't so clean…" Rucas says.

"Hey!" Someone says. Then Navi and Yterval flies up to them.

"Yeah…" Rucas says.

"The story from that bard is quite sad and amazing!" Navi says.

"Hm… That story reminds of my life when I was in the Darkon…" Yterval says.

"Yterval, what does you do as the prince of Darkon in the land of the Afterlife?" Navi asks.

"My work? I judge the sin of the lost soul and judge the place for them…. If they are good enough when they were alive, they will go and live in the Lumina, but if not… Darkon… Some soul choose to live in the Soulyn in order for them to reborn." Yterval says.

"Wow… It is such a difficult work." Rucas says.

"When I was young, this work belonged to Zygarde, my father. When I grew up and got crowned as the prince of Darkon, this work is mine… However… As you know… I was just a child, so **Giratina**, one of my servants, sometime he did this work instead of mine. But now, I do this work all alone. Hm…" Yterval says and acts like that he had just remember something.

"What's wrong?" Navi asks.

"I just remember something… About almost two decades ago, some lost souls in the Darkon disappeared without any trace…" Yterval says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: I can answer to this question!**

**Pokedragon: Yes, Arceus is the Savior, everyone is a man and you are a monster.**

**LD: No, Pokedragon. The god in that story is the monster. The maiden is the Savior and the rest is the man.**

**Pokedragon: LD, this is the first time that you say something sounds good…**


	22. Chapter 21: Fate

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 21: Fate**

"What?!" Everyone says.

"We doubt that those souls had escaped to Soulyn or Lumina… But I think not because… Soulyn… As Diasol said, that place is very bore to live… And Lumina… Along the way from Darkon to Lumina, you must pass a gate where a three-heads dog guards it… It is nearly impossible to pass through the gate unless you had got the permission from me or Giratina." Yterval says.

"Strange…" Rucas mumbles.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask Lumina or Soulyn about this?!" Navi asks.

"You know… Darkon isn't a good friend with Lumina… And Soulyn… I don't know if Soulyn hate Darkon or not…" Yterval says.

"Then… What did you do?" Rucas asks.

"Everyone just forgot about it. Because they thought that those souls had fallen into the river of sin." Yterval says.

'River of Sin?!' Everyone thinks.

**-Meanwhile, at Irtha Legend College**

"… Where are the Sacred Children now?" Principal Togekiss asks a Pokemon in a black robe.

"… They are staying at the Lost Undersea City with the Sword of Justice." The Pokemon in the black robe says.

"I thought that you were going to kill the Sword of Justice… But they are still alive…" Principal Togekiss says.

"… My master doesn't want me to kill them…" A Pokemon in the black robe says.

"Then, why did you go to the Lost Undersea City and fought with the Sword of Justice? And you didn't kill them, but left them with such a harsh injury…" Principal Togekiss asks.

"None of your business." The Pokemon in the black robe asks and removes his robe.

"… You are such an enigmatic creature, Mysterious Demon." Principal Togekiss says.

Under the black robe is the body of the Mysterious Demon… But he is wearing a mask so no one can see his true face.

"… I think that this is the time that I should leave this place… I need to fulfill my work…" Mysterious Demon says and disappears.

'Hm… Same as ever… Never show any emotion toward me…' Principal Togekiss says.

But then, a second after Mysterious Demon left, the door of Principal Togekiss's room.

"Who allow you to enter my room?! And why didn't you knock the door?!" Principal Togekiss says angrily, but then he softens his voice when he realizes that Pokemon who are entering his room is…

"… Who did you talk with before we came?" The first Pokemon asks.

"Well… If this isn't the Earthbound Dragon and The Sky Predator… But I thought that I hired you to protect the Sacred Children, didn't I?" Says the Togekiss.

"Shut up, only my boss and my brother that can call me with that name." Terrus says.

"Yeah! We come here to ask you for the truth! Togekiss, who did you talk with before we came?!" Soryl says.

"… None of your business." Togekiss says.

"You called him the Mysterious Demon, right?" Terrus asks.

"… So you two had eavesdropped me…" Togekiss says, and two brothers nod.

"… Before you left this school, I can sense the cloud of darkness within this place… Along our journey, I tried to find the truth about the cloud of darkness, and when we reached the lost undersea city, we finally learn the truth…" Terrus says.

"You chose Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Ellisk and Glacia for a bad purpose!" Soryl says.

"… I asked Glacia to be the Sacred Children, and she accepted because I am her adopted father… Ellisk accepted because he wants to stop the war that killed his entire family, and the rest, they decided to be the Sacred Children because they didn't want to abandon Ellisk. Is that wrong?" Togekiss asks.

"No… You chose them to be the Sacred Children just because they are orphans, right?" Terrus says.

"…" Principal Togekiss says nothing.

"Because in the end, in order to meet the god, the Sacred Children have to sacrifice their life…" Soryl says.

"And you chose those poor orphans just because you think that they are worthless, right?" Terrus says.

"… It isn't my decision to do that." Principal Togekiss says.

"Then who?" Soryl asks.

"… The god." Togekiss says. His word shocks Terrus and Soryl.

"What?!" Terrus and Soryl say.

"The god commanded me to do that, and the Mysterious Demon is his servant." Togekiss says. His word left the brothers speechless.

"… Since you have known the truth of this, I thought that I couldn't let you go alive…" Togekiss says.

"Sure." Terrus says and aims his pistol to Togekiss's chest and then.

"BANG!"

"Good bye, you worthless creature…" Terrus says.

"… You… are… fiend…." Togekiss says before he stops breathing.

"Terrus, let's go back to the Lost Undersea City before someone knows about this." Soryl says.

"Yes…" Terrus says. Then both brothers leave the room.

**-Back to the Lost Undersea City**

"Where were you going?!" Maxnet asks when Terrus and Soryl shows up.

"We had just patrolled this place." Terrus lies.

"Why it took you so long?!" Maxnet asks.

"Soryl and I lost." Terrus says.

"Hm! You'd better to make sure not getting lost next time!" Maxnet says before he walks away.

After Maxnet walks away, Soryl turns his face to Terrus.

"… Hey, Terrus, is this the right thing? We killed the principal of that school just because he knows that we know everything about the Sacred Children…" Soryl asks.

"… Only the strongest that can survive, Soryl. You know this." Terrus answers.

"… Killing he isn't the right thing." Soryl says.

"I know. But we have no choice. The fate orders us to do this. You know… And of course, although the Sacred Children have to die in order to meet the god… But we will never live long enough to see the new world." Terrus says.

"Yes. Both of us are not exist in this place. The god ordered us to fulfill this duty. But once it is finish, we will return to Soulyn…" Soryl says.

** To Be Continue…**

**LD: Eh! Terrus and Soryl come from Soulyn?!**

**Pokedragon: Of course they are!**


	23. Chapter 22: Angel and Demon

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 22: Angel and Demon**

**-Nighttime, at Hyrule Castle, Secret Garden.**

Diasol, Iris and Zelda are looking after Princess Xynnia, who is still staying unconscious.

"When will she regain her consciousness?" Diasol asks.

"Not after the sunrise tomorrow." Iris replies.

Zelda is looking at the Stone Tablet that Link found in Royal Family Tomb. She had been trying to solve the puzzle for several days, but she still have no clue about it.

"… Zelda, you should go to bed. You had gone to bed late for several days." Iris and Diasol say.

"It's fine…" Zelda says.

"No… If you have not enough sleep, you will end up being a forever sleeping-princess." Iris says.

"Okay, good night." Zelda says and walks back to the castle area.

"So, Princess Diasol, how about them?" Iris asks. She is asking about Link, Rucas, Navi and Yterval.

"They? They were training in the Hyrule Field today. I think that they are staying at the inn in the town now…" Diasol says.

"Then, Diasol, can I ask you for something?" Iris says.

"What?" Diasol says.

"I need to go back to my place now since I need to gather my ancient scrolls… It may be a good help for solving the puzzle of that stone tablet. But because I have so many books about it, I may be able to come back here tomorrow. So, can I leave Princess Xynnia to you for tonight?" Iris asks.

"Sure! I shall guard her with my life!" Diasol says.

"May the god bless you." Iris says before she disappears.

Diasol moves to Xynnia's side. She looks at her sister. Xynnia had been sleeping for many days now, and she will wake up soon…

"Yawn…" Diasol yawns. Before Iris left, she is very energetic, but after she left, she feels so sleepy…

"What happen to me? Yawn….Z…Z…ZZZ…" Diasol mumbles before she quickly falls into a deep sleep.

After Diasol falls into a deep sleep, someone appears…

"Hm! Finally! I have been waiting for that Mewtwo to leave this place in order to make my sleeping spell work!" Mysterious Demon says.

Mysterious Demon enters the secret room in the Secret Garden. He is looking around the room. Princess Diasol had fallen into a sleep due to his sleep spell, and Princess Xynnia is still sleeping.

"Hm! My master ordered me to find those things. I failed to find it at Lost Undersea City, Mysterious Mansion and this place. Now it is the time for me to search for it again." Mysterious Demon says before he starts searching for something…

Finally, he found a necklace with a locket near the Stone Tablet. This necklace is the one that Zelda always have with her, but before she left this room, she left it near the stone tablet.

"Finally…" Mysterious Demon mumbles and looks at the locket.

But then…

"Ar….Where…am…I?"

Mysterious Demon looks at the source of the voice and realizes that he isn't the only one in this room that still have their own conscious…

In front of him is a very beautiful princess who had been slept for several days, Princess Xynnia the Xerneas.

"Where am I?' Xynnia says and looks around the room. She doesn't notice the sleeping Diasol, but she notices the Mysterious Demon. She becomes frightened when she sees him.

"D…Demon?!" Xynnia says with her frightened voice.

"… Yes. I am the Mysterious Demon." Mysterious Demon says. He is still holding Zelda's necklace, but his eyes are looking at Xynnia.

"…Your tribe fought with people in Lumina… I assume that you had your victory over my land, and I am present here as a hostage, right?" Xynnia says.

Mysterious Demon says nothing and looking at Xynnia.

"I don't care what do you want to do with me, but please, don't hurt my citizens. Their lives are more worth than mine…" Xynnia says.

"…. Angel from Lumina, you have your guess wrong. I am not same demon who invaded your land of Lumina. You didn't get captured by those demons." Mysterious Demon says.

"Then, you are the one who rescued me?" Xynnia asks.

"Of course not, because I am the demon, not the angel. If you desire to seek the one who rescued you…" Mysterious Demon says and looks at the sleeping body of Princess Diasol.

"Diasol?!" Xynnia says.

"Thank her." Mysterious Demon says.

"… What happen to the Lumina?" Xynnia asks.

"Don't ask me. I am here because I am trying to steal something from your friends…" Mysterious Demon says and shows Xynnia the necklace. "… But since you had seen me, I will not take it…" Mysterious Demon says and places the necklace near the Stone Tablet.

"I shall leave this place now…" Mysterious Demon says.

"… Mysterious Demon, can I ask you something?" Xynnia says.

"Hm?" Mysterious Demon says.

"Who… are you?" Xynnia says.

"… I am the demon who serves the god." Mysterious Demon says.

"No… The thing that I want to know is what is your true face." Xynnia says.

Mysterious Demon turns his attention to Xynnia again. Because he is wearing a mask, so no one can see his true face.

Mysterious Demon says nothing and… removes his mask.

Upon seeing the true face of a demon, Xynnia's face turns frighten.

"Do not fear me, angel. The one that should fall into a fear is me… I am a demon, so I should be afraid of the angel…" Mysterious Demon says and puts on his mask again.

"I am sure that we shall meet again, angel. And… just forget everything about me…" Mysterious Demon says before he disappears.

After Mysterious Demon disappears, Diasol wakes up.

"How did I fall asleep?!" Diasol mumbles before she notices that her sister have finally woken up.

"Xynnia!" Diasol says and rushes up to her sister, and then she hugs her sister.

"Diasol!" Xynnia says.

"Oh! My dear sister… You had been sleeping for several days! I was worried about you very much! I am glad that you finally wake up!" Diasol says.

"Diasol, what happen to Lumina after we left?" Xynnia asks.

"Don't ask about it now, dear sister. This is near the morning now. Let's wait until everyone comes here." Diasol says.

"Everyone?" Xynnia says.

"Our new friends that assist us after we left the Lumina." Diasol replies.

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: She finally wakes up, poor princess.**

**LD: I don't like her for a bit, Pokedragon.**

**Pokedragon: I know the reason why you hate her. Because she…**

**LD: Don't dare to speak it or I will kill you.**

**Pokedragon: Fine.**


	24. Chapter 23: Princess's Despair

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 23: Princess's Despair**

"And that is everything that happened before you regain your consciousness."

Upon hearing her sister finishes explaining about what happened during her slumber, Princess Xynnia looks at the strangers in the room. The human girl is Princess Zelda of Hyurle. The human boy is Link, the Hero of Time. The half-human and half-Lucario one is Rucas. The fairy is Navi. The half-human and half-Mewtwo is Iris. And the half-human and half-Yveltal is…

"…" Prince Yterval looks away from Xynnia's eyes when he realizes that Xynnia is looking at him.

"… So, we left the sacred land of Lumina behind and fled to this world…" Xynnia says.

"Don't worry, Xynnia. We will return to our land soon." Diasol says.

"But even while we are talking, several creatures in my land are tortured by the demon… I can't do anything to help them or get them out of their torment…" Xynnia says.

"No! Xynnia! This is not your false!" Zelda says.

"I am such a bad princess, made people in Lumina and Darkon hate each other, couldn't protect my realm and left my people in torment…" Xynnia mumbles.

"Xynnia!" Diasol says and hugs her sister softly.

"… Her heart is so weak…" Iris mumbles with a low voice that allows only Link, Rucas and Navi to hear.

"Hey! Why did you say something like that?!" Navi says angrily.

"See? She has a very weak heart… Too weak to be the ruler of Lumina." Iris says.

Navi is about to quarrel back to Iris when Zelda speaks up.

"Graceful Princess Xynnia, I know that your heart are falling into the sorrow, but this isn't the time to think about that. Now we need your help, and this will lead to to return to Lumina and free your people from their torment."

"… Are you sure that I can be a help to you? I think that I will end up being an obstacle for you…" Xynnia says.

Everyone except Prince Yterval looks at Princess Xynnia. All of them know that Princess Xynnia possesses the power to control life, but somehow she couldn't manage to control it, that is the reason why she always hides herself in her room.

"I understand your feeling, and we know that you will be a great help for everyone." Zelda says.

"… For the people of Lumina, I shall aid you." Princess Xynnia says.

"Thank you, Princess Xynnia." Zelda says.

"Xynnia, you know about the Palace of Legend, right? We need to combine our power in order to open it." Diasol says.

"… Right. When will you depart to that place?" Xynnia mumbles.

"Sooner is better." Rucas says, but Zelda protests.

"No, we will go to the Palace of Legend tomorrow." Zelda says. Her word makes Rucas looks at her with his ferocious eyes.

"Princess, are you mad?! We have only eight days left until the end of Calendar of Irtha!" Rucas says.

"Eight days?!" Diasol, Iris, Yterval and Navi say.

"I know that, but I have two reasons. First, Princess Xynnia has just recovered, we should let her rest a little more. Second…" Zelda says and picks the Stone Tablet from the table.

"This Stone Tablet said that the group of Sacred Children will reach the Palace of Legend at tomorrow. We have to wait for them in order to meet the god." Zelda says.

"Fine." Rucas says.

"Then, if you don't have anything for my service…" Iris says, but Zelda shakes her head no.

"Please, Iris, just tomorrow." Zelda says.

"Hm! This is the reason why I start to hate human…" Iris says.

"What?!" Zelda says.

"Just kidding." Iris says.

**-That night**

At the nighttime, everyone is in the Secret Garden of Hyrule Castle. Link is practicing his fighting skill with Rucas. (With Navi as their guidance/annoyer.) Iris, Zelda, Diasol and Xynnia are talking about their past. Everyone is happy except Yterval who disappears as soon as the darkness covered the sky.

"In Lumina, we have a party every month! Everyone will gather in the Lumina Hall and we will dance, talk, eat and have so much fun!" Diasol says about the party in Lumina.

"Every month?! In Hyrule Castle, we rarely have a party because we don't have so much people to come…" Zelda says.

"Oh! Come on, snap that stupid thing out." Iris mumbles.

"It's fine, Iris." Xynnia says.

"Hey! Everyone, I have an idea!" Diasol says.

"Hm?!" Xynnia, Zelda and Iris looks at Diasol.

"Why don't we talk about the one we like?" Diasol says. Her word makes Xynnia, Iris and Zelda blush.

"Okay, start with me, If I have a lover, my lover will be a rich, handsome, kindhearted and always willing to protect me!" Diasol says.

"It looks like that you will have to marry with your imagination." Iris says.

"Iris! Then what kind of people is your lover?!" Diasol says.

"Hm… My lover is mysterious, creepy, snide, tricky, but good at heart." Iris says.

"Hm? I don't know that you have a lover…" Zelda says.

"Yes… Once I have someone by my side… But… Enough! What about you, Zelda?" Iris says and blushes.

"Me… I… I like the brave, strong, kind…" Zelda says.

"Sound likes Link…" Diasol says.

"N…No.!" Zelda says.

"Then why do you blush?" Iris teases.

"N…No! I am not blushing!" Zelda says.

"How about you, Xynnia?" Iris asks.

"… I have no one whom I love." Xynnia says. Her answer makes Diasol and Zelda looks at her with their surprise face.

"Then, why did you get married with Prince Yterval?" Iris asks. Her question makes Diasol looks at Iris with her angrily face.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't marry him because I love him." Xynnia says. Her answer shocks everyone.

"…W…W….What?!" Diasol says.

"Don't get me wrong, dear sister. It is the traditional that if Lumina and Darkon possess the child with opposite gender, they will get married with each other to strengthen the bond between two lands." Xynnia says with a calm voice.

"But that wedding turned into a vain, wasn't it?" Iris says.

"…" Xynnia says.

"Then, Xynnia, who is the kind of person whom you love?" Diasol asks.

"Someone who loves me with his true heart. I hate everyone who hides their true side and shows me the mask of fake." Xynnia says.

"Xynnia…" Diasol says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: What's wrong with the Lumina Princess? At the start of this chapter she is a crybaby, but at last she becomes the iron maiden.**

**Pokedragon: It seems like that she will become like that when it comes with the love.**

**LD: This becomes complicated. If Xynnia didn't love Yterval, as well as Yterval who didn't love Xynnia, what will become of them?**

**Pokedragon: To be continue, LD.**


	25. Chapter 24: Master Sword

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 24: Master Sword**

**-The Dream **

_ He is in a mysterious place…_

_ He is walking in the mysterious place, holding two swords in both of his hands._

_ He walks until he reaches the altar. He kneels down and prays for a while…_

_ And then he says…_

_ "… Is this the right thing that the god wants me to do?"_

_ He puts away his swords and picks two orbs up from the altar. One is white while another is black._

_ He raises those orbs over his head while mumble some spell._

_ Suddenly, the orbs start glowing, and they turn into the living creature!_

_ The creature from the white orb is the white, graceful dragon._

_ The creature from the black orb is the black, scary dragon._

_ Upon the twin dragons come back, he says_

_ "Welcome back, my friends."_

_ "What are you trying to do?" The black dragon asks._

_ "We failed to protect the tower, so we returned into the stones and will never wake up again, but why did you wake us up?" The white dragon asks._

_ "Answer us, the Mysterious Demon." Both dragons ask._

**-Awakening**

Link wakes up in surprise after his dream ends. The morning has come to the land of Hyrule. He thinks of his last dream.

'My last dream is the 6th one… Wait…' Link thinks about his last dream before he realizes something.

'It is the sequel to the 3rd one! And… Those dragons mention the name of the unknown man in my dream as…' Link thinks.

'Mysterious Demon!' Link thinks.

'What is it?! It looks like that he revived the dragons who had failed in their mission from those stones… But… What is he planning to do?' Link thinks.

"Anyway, at least I finally know that the 3rd and 6th dream is the story of Mysterious Demon… But… Who is the fighting man in the 1st and 4th one and the feral man in the 2nd and 5th?" Link thinks.

He changes his dress into his formal green tunic, picks his sword and shield and leaves his room from the 2nd floor of the inn to the lobby of the inn. At the lobby, he sees some strangers.

Normally, the guests who will rest at this inn will come alone or two, but Link sees a group of 8 Pokemon is going to rest in this hotel!

Those 8 Pokemon, the first one is the lizard-like Pokemon with blades at his elbows. The second one is the fire-breathing Pokemon with two large wings and fiery tail. The third one is the crocodile-like Pokemon with a large body. The fourth one is the small lizard-like Pokemon with a frill at his neck. The fifth one is the dinosaur-like Pokemon with glittering crystal around her body. The sixth one is the half-dragon-half-shark Pokemon. The seventh one is the prehistoric bird Pokemon. And the last one is the armored Pokemon.

"Link! Today you wake up very early!" Navi who appears from nowhere says.

"Yes, because today is the important day for us." Rucas who follows Navi says.

While Navi and Rucas are talking, Link hears the conversation between those 8 Pokemon.

"Maxnet, how about our room for tonight?" The prehistoric bird Pokemon asks.

"Blast it! We have to wait for the afternoon before there are the rooms available for us!" The armored Pokemon answers.

"So, what should we do while waiting for the afternoon?" The frilled lizard Pokemon asks.

"We have to go and meet Princess Zelda" The Pokemon with glittering skin answers.

'Meet with Princess Zelda?' Link thinks.

"Hm! Sound easy, but how can we get pass the guards?" The fire-breathing Pokemon asks.

"Hm…" The Pokemon with glittering skin thinks.

"Do you think that they will allow us to get into the castle if we show this?" The crocodile Pokemon says and picks the stone from his bag.

Seeing that stone makes Link shocks, because that stone is…

"Yeah… The Sword of Justice entrusted this Zora's Sapphire to us in order to give it to Princess Zelda as a proof of us…" The bladed lizard Pokemon says.

"Yes, it will work for the princess, but will the guards believe us if we show that stones?" The half-dragon half-shark Pokemon says.

"Yeah, they will not believe that five of you are the Sacred Children." The Prehistoric bird Pokemon says.

'Sacred Children?!' Link thinks.

"Then, what should we do?" The frilled lizard says.

"Hm…" 8 Pokemon thinks.

'The conversation between them… Don't tell me that they are… the group of Sacred Children?!' Link thinks.

"Hey! Link!" Navi calls.

"Lost in though, Hm?" Rucas says.

"Come on! Let's go and meet Princess Zelda!" Navi says.

"Hm?!" Navi's voice turns the attention of 8 Pokemon to Link, Navi and Rucas.

"They are going to meet Princess Zelda?" The bladed lizard Pokemon mumbles.

"Hey! Stranger!" The crocodile Pokemon says and walks up to Link, Navi and Rucas along with the bladed lizard Pokemon and fire-breathing Pokemon.

"Did you say that you are going to meet Princess Zelda?" The fire-breathing Pokemon asks.

"Hey! Look! Listen! This is none of your business!" Navi says.

"What's wrong with this annoying light?" The bladed lizard Pokemon says.

"Please, Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, stop doing that!" The frilled lizard says.

"They are just a group of vagabond, Link, let's go." Navi says, but the crocodile Pokemon, fire-breathing Pokemon and bladed Pokemon blocks their way.

"Hey! Get out of our way!" Navi says.

"No unless…" The fire-breathing Pokemon says, but the Pokemon with glittering skin interrupts him.

"Ordin, stay back, let me do this." The glittering skin Pokemon says before she turns her attention to Link, Navi and Zelda.

"Please forgive us for our terrible manner, but we heard that you are going to meet Princess Zelda, would you mind if we join you?" The glittering skin Pokemon says.

"Then, who are you guy?" Rucas asks.

"… We are the group of Sacred Children." The glittering skin Pokemon says. Hearing this makes Navi and Rucas shocks.

"What?! You are… The Sacred Children?!" Rucas says.

"I understand if you don't believe us…" The glittering skin Pokemon says.

"Then, do you have any proof that you are the Sacred Children?" Rucas asks.

After hearing Rucas's question, the crocodile Pokemon shows the Zora's Sapphire to Link, Navi and Rucas.

"This stone is the proof of our identity, but I know that you, who are just a commoner, will not know what is this stone." The crocodile Pokemon says.

"Hey! Isn't this the Zora's Sapphire, one of three Spiritual Stone?!" Navi says. Her word shocks everyone.

"What?! How do you know?" The armored Pokemon asks.

"So, you are truly the Sacred Children! You come very late! We had waited for you for almost a week!" Navi says.

"What? Wait for us?" The frill lizard says.

"Before knowing any further, let's go and meet Princess Zelda!" Navi says.

**-At Hyrule Castle**

At Hyrule Castle, Zelda and Iris are reading the history book about the land of Irtha.

"Zelda!"

After the voice, Navi appears along with Link, Rucas and 8 strangers.

"Navi? Oh! Those Pokemon…" Zelda says and looks at 8 strangers.

"Of course!" Navi says.

"You are the group of Sacred Children, right?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, your highness." Five of them answer.

"My name is Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I have been waiting for your arrival for a long time." Zelda says.

"Yeah, we finally made it to here." One of the strangers says.

"Hey! Don't be a mannerless Pokemon! You should introduce yourself first!" Navi says.

"Yes, my name is Jedi the Sceptile, the Sacred Children from Meraldia." The bladed lizard Pokemon says.

"I am Ordin the Charizard, the Sacred Children from Bisnus." The fire-breathing Pokemon says.

"The name's Nardal the Feraligatr, Sacred Children from Phyrine." The crocodile Pokemon says.

"My name is Ellisk the Heliolisk, the Sacred Children from Zaston." The frill neck lizard says.

"And I am Glacia the Aurorus, the Sacred Children from Lapice, please to meet you." The glittering skin Pokemon says.

After the Sacred Children finish introducing themselves, Zelda speaks up.

"So, if you finally made it here, I thought you are ready to meet the god, right?" Zelda says.

"Of course." Ordin answers.

"Even thought you will have to sacrifice yourself?" Zelda says.

"… We had accepted our fate since the first moment that we became the Sacred Children." Ellisk answers.

"Very well…" Zelda says, but Navi speaks up first.

"Hey! Only five of you that introduced yourself, what about the rest three?"

"… You are such an annoying fairy." The prehistoric bird Pokemon says.

"… I hate fairy." The half-dragon half-shark says.

"We are the mercenary group that guard the Sacred Children during their journey. My name is Maxnet the Aggron, the leader of this mercenary group." The armored Pokemon says.

"I am Soryl the Aerodactyl." The prehistoric bird says.

"… Terrus the Garchomp." The half-shark half-dragon says.

"Then we shall go to the Palace of Legend to meet the god now." Zelda says.

"Princess Zelda, our master entrusted us with this." Nardal says and hands over the Zora's Sapphire to Zelda.

"Ah! Isn't this the Zora's Sapphire?" Zelda says.

"Yes, our master told us that this is the key to open the gate to the Palace of Legend." Jedi says.

"Wait, it means that the Palace of Legend is located in the Sacred Realm of Temple of Time?!" Navi says.

"… The key that will open our path is 3 Spiritual Stone. You have the Zora's Sapphire. And I have…" Zelda says and shows everyone a glittering stone.

"That's Goron's Ruby!" Navi says.

"But… We need one more Spiritual Stone…" Zelda says.

"Do you have any idea about where is it?" Rucas asks.

"…" Zelda says nothing.

"… Is the last stone that you are missing an emerald?" Iris says.

"Yes, the Kokiri's Emerald." Link says.

After hearing this, Iris shows everyone the glittering stone.

"That's the Kokiri's Emerald!" Navi says.

"But… How did you get that?" Zelda asks.

"I don't know, I found it in my place." Iris says.

'Mysterious…' Link thinks.

"Anyway, let's go to Temple of Time!" Navi says.

**-At Temple of Time**

Zelda places three Spiritual Stone in the altar at the entrance to the Sacred Realm, and then Link plays the Song of Time.

After Link finishes playing the Song of Time, the gate to the Sacred Realm opens.

"Finally." Rucas says.

In the Sacred Realm, there is an altar, with a sword lies there.

"Hey! That sword!" Navi says.

"Yes, the Master Sword that the Hero of Time used." Zelda says.

"But the Hero of Time left our land long time ago and never to return again, right?" Ellisk says.

"Hey! The Hero of Time that you are talking about is standing next to me!" Navi says.

"What?!" Five Sacred Children and three mercenaries say in surprise.

"His name is Link, the Hero of Time. And I am Navi, Link's partner." Navi says.

"I am Rucas the Lucario, I am the friend of Link." Rucas says.

"So, the Hero of Time is alive… How interesting…" Terrus and Soryl mumble.

"Link, you should draw that sword. The road from now on will be difficult, but the Master Sword will aid you." Zelda says.

Link steps to the altar. He is standing in front of the sword that he used when he was 17.

Link lays his hands on the hilt of the sword, and then he draws it!

Upon the sword has drawn from the altar, the sword emits the mysterious light around the room!

After the light disappears, Link looks at the Master Sword and raises it over his head.

Now the Master Sword had returned to its owner's hands…

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: Finally, the next chapter, the will meet the god.**

**LD: What? They will meet the god at the 5****th**** dungeon?!**

**Pokedragon: Nah…**

**LD: I am sure that Arceus will not allow them to meet him for sure.**

**Pokedragon: Just wait and see…**


	26. Chapter 25: Palace of Legend (1)

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 25: Palace of Legend (1)**

After Link draws the Master Sword from the altar, Iris appears.

"Congratulation, Link." Says Iris.

"Who are you?" Glacia asks.

"I am Iris the Mewtwo." Iris says. Her words remind Jedi of something.

"Wait… Hey! Aren't you the Sorceress that live in Meraldia Forest?"

"Yes." Iris says.

"Iris, where are they?" Zelda asks.

"They are coming…" Iris replies.

After Iris finishes talking, three Pokemon appears. They are Princess Diasol, Princess Xynnia and Prince Yterval.

The appearance of three Legendary Pokemon makes the Sacred Children and their guardian shock, because they are the guardian of sea, the Pokemon of Life and the Pokemon of Destruction!

Zelda realizes that three prince/princesses are already known the identity of the Sacred Children and their guardian, but they still didn't have a change to meet the Sacred Children and their guardian.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. Sacred Children, the Lugia is Princess Diasol, the ruler of Soulyn. The Xerneas is Princess Xynnia, the ruler of Lumina, and the Yveltal is Prince Yterval, ruler of Darkon."

Hearing the identity of three legendary Pokemon even shocks the Sacred Children and their guardians more, especially Terrus and Soryl.

"They are from the Afterlife?!" Jedi says.

"Of course! But do not afraid! We are not the ghosts! We come here to seek the help and aid you!" Diasol says.

After Diasol finishes explaining everything, three Legendary Pokemon turn their attention to the altar and focus their power.

"What are they doing?" Ordin asks.

"They are opening the gate to the realm of the god, Palace of Legend." Rucas says.

Suddenly, the altar starts moving, reveals a portal that leads to another place!

"Here it is." Yterval says.

"Now we finally be able to meet the god!" Navi says.

"Let's…" Rucas says, but Zelda turns her attention to the Sacred Children.

"Sacred Children, if you step into this place, you will never be able to leave it, are you ready?"

"Of course!" Sacred Children answer.

"Then let's go, the new world is waiting for us!" Rucas says.

After Rucas finishes saying, Link, Navi, Rucas, Jedi, Ordin, Nardal, Ellisk, Glacia, Terrus, Soryl, Maxnet, Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval step into the portal, which instantly leads them to another place.

"Good luck, Sacred Children." Zelda says.

"May the god bless you with the new world for you…" Iris mumbles.

**Dungeon V: Palace of Legend**

Palace of Legend has the light-based puzzle such as reflecting the light from one place to another place using the Sacred Mirror, the item found in the dungeon. Sometime the dungeon suddenly turns dark, disable the ability of seeing everything around them clearly. But Ordin's Tail and Ellisk's Frill can be use to generate the light, as well as Rucas who possesses the ability to sense everything using his aura.

Sometime, the group of thirteen heroes/heroines has to separate into several small groups in order to solve the puzzle that is exclusive to one's ability such as the rooms underground that only Terrus can enter or the sky-high rooms that only Soryl, Ordin, Diasol and Yterval can enter. Some rooms have a very small door that only Ellis can enter. Some rooms are located underwater, exclusive for Nardal to enter. Some rooms have several trees blocking the path, so only Jedi can go ahead and clear the path. Some room is located on the lava for Ordin only.

While travelling in the dungeon, everyone rarely talks to others since this is a very important mission that can destine the fate of the world…

In a room, there are only Yterval and Diasol left because this room only allows them to enter, Diasol speaks up.

"… Yterval."

"What's up?" Yterval asks.

"… Princess Xynnia said that the wedding between her and you… are just for sake of Lumina and Darkon… Is that true?" Diasol asks.

"…Well… Since you have learned this, I have no reason to lie to you anymore. You know Xynnia very well, right? She will do anything in order to be the sake for Lumina. Me too, you may hear that I like to drain the power of the living creatures…. That is for the sake of the Pokemon of Destruction, but I have never wanted to do it…" Yterval says.

"!"

Hearing Yterval's word reminds Diasol of something, about her two strange dreams…

"But it is a pain, right?" Yterval says. His question brings Diasol back from her thought.

"What?" Diasol asks.

"It is a pain to get married with someone whom you have no love for, right?" Yterval says.

"You say like you have someone whom you love…" Diasol says.

"Of course, someone whom I love is speaking to me." Yterval says.

After hearing Yterval's word, Diasol shocks.

"W… What?" Diasol says after she finally regains her consciousness.

"I can say this a million times, Diasol, I love you." Yterval says.

"…Really? But… Why?" Diasol says.

"The first time that I have met you, I didn't think about the love with you, but spending time with you makes me think about it… I don't know why… " Yterval says.

"… It seems like that both of us are bound with the Thread of Fate, right?" Diasol says.

"Hm?" Yterval looks at Diasol.

"Yterval, I love you too." Diasol says.

Suddenly after Diasol finishes confessing her feeling, Yterval hugs her.

"What?! Hey! Yterval! How dare you hug me?!" Diasol says.

"Sorry… Do you want me to stop?" Yterval asks.

"… No, just a bit longer…" Diasol says.

While Yterval and Diasol are hugging each other, they didn't realize that someone is watching them.

"… Congratulation… Yterval… Sis… I hope that your love will last long equal to the age of the universe…" She mumbles with a smile before her smile disappears from her face.

**-After a long journey**

After the long journey, thirteen heroes/heroines are standing in the throne room of the Palace of Legend.

"Where is the god?" Rucas asks.

"According to the legend, the god's chamber is behind the throne, but in order to open it…" Glacia says.

"… YOU must have a permission from me first"

After the voice, its owner appears in front everyone, wielding two blood-soaking swords in both of his hand. He is…

"Mysterious Demon!" Navi says.

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: Whew! Finally, the 5****th**** dungeon.**

**LD: So, the story is near end, right?**

**Pokedragon: Of course not, this is just the 5****th**** dungeon.**


	27. Chapter 26: Palace of Legend (2)

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 26: Palace of Legend (2)**

Link, Rucas, Navi, Diasol and Yterval gaze at the Mysterious Demon with their angry eyes. The Sacred Children and their guardian look at the Mysterious Demon with the eyes full with question, and Xynnia looks at the Mysterious Demon with the eyes that full with an unexplainable emotion.

"First, Sacred Children, I must congratulate you for passing your obstacle. You beat Reshiram and Zekrom, the guardian of Bisnus and Zaston. Also, you pass the test of the Sword of Justice too." Mysterious Demon says with the creepy voice.

"Wait, who are you?" Ellisk asks.

"Me? You have no need to know my name, just call me the Mysterious Demon. I am the servant of the god that you are about to meet." Mysterious Demon says.

"Hey! What do you want this time?!" Navi says.

"Yeah! Don't dare to do anything to harm the Sacred Children!" Rucas says.

Instead of getting rage, the Mysterious Demon laughs.

"Me? I was HELPING the Sacred Children in their mission ONCE."

"What?!" The Sacred Children says.

"When you fought with the Sword of Justice, they were injured and you can beat them easily. Well… The one who hurt him is… me." Mysterious Demon says.

Hearing the word from the Mysterious Demon enrages the flame of hate and angry in the heart of the Sacred Children.

"You! Demon!" Jedi says.

Hm… Well… Now let's turn into our business. The god is waiting for your arrival in the next chamber. However…" Mysterious Demon says and points his swords to Link.

"Link, the Hero of Time, I promised you that the next time that we met, the blood shall spill!"

"What?! But that can't…" Rucas says, but Link sends a signal to Rucas to trust him.

Link says nothing and draws his sword, and then he steps ahead to the Mysterious Demon.

Suddenly, the light barrier appears, surrounding the battlefield between Link and Mysterious Demon!

"What?!" Navi says.

"We will fight in the one vs. one battle until one of us lost consciousness!" Mysterious Demon says and roars.

**Mysterious Demon**

**XXXXXXX**

Mysterious Demon seems to be stronger than before. He swings his swords at a very fast speed, even that both of his swords are very heavy, but he can use it as if it is a feather. Link has to find the weak point of him so he can attack him. But other than using his sword to attack Link, Mysterious Demon doesn't attack Link with another method.

Because of this, Mysterious Demon lost after a long fight.

"…" Mysterious Demon catches his breath after losing to Link.

"See? You will never win Link!" Navi says.

"… Fine. I lost." Mysterious Demon says and turns his attention to the Sacred Children.

"You know what to do next, right? If you have anything to do before… Do it… or you will never have a change to do it again." Mysterious Demon says and disappears.

"So… It is finally the time…" Jedi says.

"Yes, a time for us to sacrifice ourselves." Glacia says.

"Hey! Are you sure about this?!" Rucas says.

"Don't worry, we have prepared this for a long time…" Nardal says.

"So…" Navi says.

"Although it is a short time, but we enjoy the life with you very much. Thank you, everyone… And… Farewell…" Sacred Children say and walk up to the door that appears on the other side of the room after the Mysterious Demon left.

Sacred Children stand in front of the room, they focus their power before they release it all at once! Causing the gleam that blind everyone for a while.

After the gleam disappear, the Sacred Children is no more there… And the door seems to be able to open.

"…Link…" Rucas says.

"…" Link says nothing.

"… Let's go, the god is waiting for us." Yterval breaks the silence.

Without saying anything, Link, Navi, Rucas, Terrus, Soryl, Maxnet, Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia enter the door to the next room, the Chamber of the God.

At the Chamber of the God, there is a Pokemon waits for them.

"Welcome, young heroes/heroines, to my place." That Pokemon greets. He is a white deer with a golden ring around his waist. He also has several plates around his body.

"You… are the god?" Navi asks.

"Then who do you think I am?" That Pokemon says.

"Anyway, my name is **Arceus**, the god of Pokemon. I must congratulate you for finally be able to conquer your ordeal and make your way to this." That Pokemon says.

"… Why…" Xynnia says.

"Hm? Young Xerneas, do you have something on your mind?" Arceus asks.

"… Why the Sacred Children had to die in order for us to meet you?" Xynnia asks.

"… One must sacrifice something in order to gain something better than before, this is the truth of the world, young Xerneas." Arceus replies.

"So, you will open the portal to the new world for everyone, right?" Maxnet asks. But his question makes Arceus laugh very hard.

"Why do I have to do that? Since this world that you are living is the new world for you." Arceus says. His words shock everyone.

"What does that support to mean?" Terrus breaks the silence.

"This world is the new world for you, so you need not to move to another world. However, the new world is not ready for you yet…." Arceus says.

"Hm?" Everyone says.

"Look at this filthy world, how can it become the new, perfect world for you? So… In order to prepare the world for everyone, I shall start the ritual now…" Arceus says.

"Ritual…" Soryl says.

"Yes, the ritual to clean this world… By reducing the number of living creatures in this world to zero." Arceus says.

After the words of the god reach the mind of everyone, they can't bring themselves to say anything… Reducing the number of living creatures to zero? It means…

"You are trying to kill everyone!" Rucas says.

"So what? That is the way to clean this filthy world." Arceus says.

"That is no different than this and committing a crime!" Navi says.

"Say as you want, but this ritual can't stop now since the Sacred Children had sacrificed themselves for this ritual!" Arceus says.

Everyone is shocked again, Sacred Children's life is being used for the ritual to kill everyone in the world!

"You are the devil!" Navi says.

"Didn't you say that I am the god?" Arceus says.

"Doing this makes you the devil, not the god!" Rucas says.

But after Rucas finishes saying, the room glitters with the strange light, same as the light when the Sacred Children sacrificed themselves!

"With this, you can't stop it now!" Arceus says and laughs with the evil voice

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: See? Arceus is such a bad guy.**

**Pokedragon: I get a strange feeling about this…**

**LD: Hey! Snap it out! Then write the next chapter!**

**Pokedragon: LD, don't rush me.**


	28. Chapter 27: Day I Mirror of Nightmare

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 27: Day I; Mirror of Nightmare**

**-Meanwhile, At Hyrule Castle, Secret Garden**

"Iris!"

Iris looks at the source of the voice and sees Zelda runs up to her. Now Iris is reading a book in Hyrule Castle, secret garden.

"What's wrong?" Iris asks and closes her book.

"Come with me now, please!" Zelda says and grabs Iris's arm and drags Iris with her before Iris could say anything.

"W…Wait!" Iris says**.**

Zelda brings Iris to Hyrule Castle Town, where…

"Oh!" Iris says, because some villagers starts to fade away!

"Mom!" A child cries to her mom.

"Oh! What happen?!" The mom cries when she realizes that she is fading away!

"Oh! Sweatheart!" A man says to her fading girlfriend.

Iris looks around the town. Some villagers are completely fade away while some of them are still exist.

"What does this mean?!" Zelda asks.

"… Something wrong happens with Link and his friends…" Iris mumbles.

**-Back to the Palace of Legend, Chamber of the God**

Arceus looks at Link, Navi, Rucas, Terrus, Soryl, Maxnet, Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval with the eyes of winner.

"See? The ritual had finally started! Now everyone in Irtha will start to fade away!" Arceus says.

"You are monster!" Navi says.

"Hey! Don't just complain me! I suggest that you should use your time wisely and tries to stop me." Arceus says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"Don't worry, this ritual can be stop…" Arceus says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"But only if you have the **Mirror of Nightmare**." Arceus says.

"Mirror… of Nightmare?" Rucas says.

"Of course, if you have this, you can cancel this ritual." Arceus says.

"Link! We must find it!" Navi says.

"But… Where is it?" Yterval asks.

"Clueless, aren't you? Well… I am kind enough to tell you that the Mirror of Nightmare had been shattered into eight pieces." Arceus says.

"Eight?" Maxnet says.

"Of course…" Arceus says.

After Arceus finishes saying, someone appears in front of Arceus. He is the Mysterious Demon.

"Master, what do you want me to do?" Mysterious Demon asks.

"I am thinking about some game. Okay… Link, while your group are trying to find the Mirror of Nightmare, my minion will try to find it too." Arceus says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"I have sent my minion to find it since several days ago, but he failed… Now it is your chance, Link, find it before my minion can." Arceus says.

"… Understood." Mysterious Demon says.

"Oh… One more thing." Arceus says when the Mysterious Demon are about to leave.

"What do you desire, master?" Mysterious Demon asks.

"Don't forget to…. Destroy them with your power." Arceus says.

After realize the meaning of Arceus's word, Mysterious Demon seems worried.

"Now go, I hope that you will not share the same fate as them." Arceus says.

"… Understood." Mysterious Demon says before he disappears.

After finishes talking with the Mysterious Demon, Arceus turns his attention to Link and his friends.

"You must find it on your own. You have seven days before this world is completely clean. Also, I don't guarantee that in this seven days, one of you will exist…" Arceus says.

After the final word from Arceus, Link and his friends get transported out of the dungeon.

_ "After you have collected all of them, come back here and stop my ritual."_

**-Back to Hyrule Castle**

Zelda's face turns pale after hearing everything from Link and his friends about Arceus's plan to clean the world.

"I can't believe that Arceus will do something like this…" Rucas says.

"Now we are the only hope of the world to stop Arceus from his stupid ritual." Maxnet says.

"But, we have no clue about the location of each piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, plus we only have seven days left…" Soryl says.

"… No… We have." Terrus says.

"What?" Everyone says and turns their attention to Terrus.

"Arceus said that he made his minion to gather the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare since before we enter the Palace of Legend. I am sure that the Mysterious Demon is that minion." Terrus says.

"I get it! The place where the Mysterious Demon appears is the location of the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare!" Soryl says.

"The first time that we met the Mysterious Demon is when he hurted Zelda here…" Rucas says.

Everyone turns their attention to Zelda after hearing that.

"Zelda, didn't you have the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare?" Diasol asks.

"No, I have not." Zelda says.

"… Do you have any memento from your ancestor?" Yterval asks.

Zelda picks something from her pocket. It is a necklace with a locket.

"!" Xynnia realizes that she had seen this necklace before!

"This necklace had been passed down through generation, and now it is mine." Zelda says.

"The locket! Open it!" Maxnet says.

Zelda opens the locket, inside the locket, a piece of black, shattered mirror is laid there!

"Look! This must be the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare!" Diasol says.

"Yay! We have found one!" Navi says.

Everyone looks at the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare. It is glittering with the eerie aura, which gives everyone the strange feeling.

Link picks the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare from Zelda's locket and puts it into his bag.

"Now we have one! Let's find the others!" Navi says.

"… We have met the Mysterious Demon at the Mysterious Mansion, Iris's home." Yterval says.

Everyone looks around the room, but Iris isn't here.

"Wait, where is Iris?" Navi asks.

"She returned to her place as soon as she found out about the mess in the town. She said that she will not come back for a while…" Zelda says.

"So, we must go to the Mysterious Mansion to meet her…" Diasol says.

"Hold on! We also met the Mysterious Demon at the Lost Undersea City too!" Maxnet says.

"So… The Sword of Justice had kept it…" Terrus says.

"Since we have only a few days left, let's split up. Maxnet, Terrus, Soryl, you go to the Lost Undersea City. Link, Rucas, Diasol, Xynnia, Yterval and I will go to the Mysterious Mansion!" Navi says.

** To Be Continue…**

**LD: So, the real part of the story had finally started!**

**Pokedragon: … Eight pieces of mirror. One at Hyrule Castle, two at Mysterious Mansion, three at the Lost Undersea City… What about the rest Oh! Almost forgot, readers, from this chapter, I will write the day of the story at the chapter's name too, so you will not be confused about the day that the story takes place. This chapter is the 1****st**** day, and… we have the time until the 7****th**** day.**

**LD: Sound like MM.**


	29. Chapter 28: Day I Farewell, Justice

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 28: Day I; Farewell, Justice**

**-At Hyrule Field**

After leaving Hyrule Castle, Link, Rucas, Diasol, Xynnia, Yterval and Navi head their way to Meraldia Forest while Terrus, Soryl and Maxnet heads their way to Phyrine Bay.

"… Maxnet, I don't understand it, why do we have to do a job like this? We were hired to be the guardian of the Sacred Children, not to be the one who saves the world." Terrus says while they are running to Phyrine Bay.

"Nah… Don't be a greedy Pokemon, Terrus. You know that we will disappear too, if we don't do anything to save the world." Maxnet says.

"But… You know that we are not belong to this world, right?" Soryl says.

Maxnet doesn't reply the question that Soryl asks. He just looks into the sky above him…

"!"

"Hm?" Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl turn their attention to the source of the voice, which is located on the other side of the Hyrule Field.

"That voice… It is that Lugia's…" Terrus mumbles.

**-Meanwhile, on the other side of the Hyrule Field**

"Arceus! Why did you have to do something like this?" Diasol screams with a voice that can be heard across the Hyrule Field.

"Diasol! Calm yourself!" Navi says.

"I kept this when we are in the town area, but this is the field area with no one, so I will let this out! WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Diasol screams again.

"Diasol, stop. Your voice hurts my ears." Yterval says.

"And if I not?" Diasol asks.

"If you do not stop screaming, I will kiss you." Yterval says.

Navi, Rucas, Link and Xynnia look at Yterval with the unbelievable face, Yterval will kiss Diasol?!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHY!" Diasol keeps screaming.

But then, Diasol's voice stops when her kiss is touched by the lip of the Yveltal.

Her first kiss… Is as gentle as the feather, hot as the chili, cold as the glacier, and as sweet as the honey…

"…Mmm" Yterval mumbles.

But then, that feeling fades away when Yterval moves his lip away from Diasol's lip. It is like a fleeting dream…

"… Your lip tastes like the fresh mint… which I hate… But at least I am able to keep your mouth shut…" Yterval says before he has to stop before Diasol's umbrella hit his face.

"Wait, Diasol! Put your umbrella down!" Yterval says.

"Yterval! How dare you steal my first kiss?!" Diasol says.

Link, Rucas and Navi look at Diasol chases Yterval around the Hyrule Field. Diasol tries to use her umbrella to attack Yterval while Yterval blocks her attack with his scythe. And Xynnia… She is holding her staff and watches them silently.

**-Several hours later, at the Lost Undersea City**

The door to the main hall of the Lost Undersea City opens, Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl step into the main hall, which the Sword of Justice are. They are healing their injury.

"Welcome back… Hm? What happened to the Sacred Children?" Virizion greets and asks after realizes that the Sacred Children aren't with them.

"… They had fulfilled their role already." Maxnet says.

"… Then, what brought you back to this place?" Cobalion asks.

Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl start telling the Sword of Justice about the things that happened at the Palace of Legend, about how they met Hero of Time and his friends, the reunion with the Mysterious Demon, Sacred Children's last moment, and the god's plan.

"Unbelievable…" The Sword of Justice mumbles.

"But it's true… Along the way from Hyrule to this place, we had seen so many living creatures, both human and Pokemon, suffer from their fate and fade away…" Terrus says.

"Why the god had to do that? I don't understand…" Terrakion says.

"Now we only have seven days left to save this world before it becomes the world of nothing." Soryl says.

"And to do that, we need the Mirror of Nightmare…" Maxnet says.

Hearing the name of the mirror shocks the Sword of Justice.

"The Mirror of Justice had been shattered into eight pieces. Now we have one piece, which was with the Princess of Hyrule. Hero of Time and his friends are going to Meraldia Forest to retrieve one… And we, we came here to retrieve one too…" Terrus says.

"…. You are correct. We have a piece of Mirror of Nightmare with us too." Keldeo says and shows Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl a pieces of Mirror of Nightmare.

"Yes, we are here to take that." Maxnet says.

"… Are you sure that you want this? This Mirror of Nightmare is cursed… It will turn anyone who looks into them into the eternal nightmare." Virizion says.

"Of course." Maxnet replies.

"Then, please promise me that you will take this and save this world from this chaos." Cobalion says.

"We will." Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl say.

After swearing the oath, Maxnet receives a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare from the Sword of Justice.

But then, the unbelievable thing happens…

"What?!" The Sword of Justice say, because their body are starting to fade away!

"Hey! That's not good…" Terrus says.

"… It seems like that our life will end here…" Keldeo says.

"Maxnet, Terrus, Soryl, please fulfill the mission." Terrakion says.

"Save the world for the sake of us." Virizion says.

"Oh! By the way, you said that you need eight pieces of the Mirror of Nightmare, right?" Terrakion says.

"Yes, why?" Soryl says.

"We have a clue about one… One piece of the Mirror of Nightmare is kept in the Landwind Ruins." Virizion says.

"Landwind Ruins?" Maxnet says.

"Yes, go to that place and meets the guardian of the ruins, and you will receive the thing that you seek." Keldeo says.

"Guardian of… the ruins?" Terrus says.

"Of course, and… don't forget about our last word…" Cobalion says.

"Good bye…" The Sword of Justice say.

After their last word, the Sword of Justice vanishes.

"…" Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl say nothing after the tragedy…

**-At Mysterious Mansion**

"Iris, are you here?"

Navi says after everyone reaches the last room of the Mysterious Mansion… But… No one is in the room.

"Iris? Where are you?" Diasol asks.

"Hey! Don't tell me that Mysterious Demon came here and …" Yterval says and stops talking when Diasol hits him with her umbrella.

"Don't say something like that! Iris is very strong!" Diasol says.

Link walks around the room. There is no sight of fighting, so Iris didn't fight anyone… But then, where is she?

Hm?

Link picks something from the floor. It is a kind of magical gem or something.

But then, the magical gem starts gleaming! And Iris's 3D picture is coming out of the gem!

"What is that?!" Rucas says.

'_Greeting, everyone. I had known everything that happened in the Palace of Legend. And… I guess that the reason that brought you here is to find the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, right? Well, I have one, but I can't give you now. Because I have a VERY important thing to do now so I was going out and will not come back for a while. Don't worry, I will come back soon and meet you at the Hyrule Castle so I can give you my piece of the Mirror of Nightmare. Also, I don't sure that the prince/princesses are with you or not, but please tell Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia that… One piece of the Mirror of Nightmare is in the Afterlife…. I know that now the land in the Afterlife, exclude Soulyn, are under the control of the demon. But you need to go back and face them. You can't run away forever…"_

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: Finally, end of day one.**

**LD: So, one is with Zelda, two is with the Sword of Justice, three is with Iris, four is at the Landwind Ruins, and five is in the Afterlife… What about the rest three?**


	30. Chapter 29: Day II Seperate

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 29: Day II; Seperate**

**-Back to Hyrule Castle**

After the first day had passed, Link's group and Maxnet's group finally made their way back to Hyrule Castle, secret garden.

"Landwind Ruins and the Afterlife?" Zelda says after hearing everything from Rucas and Maxnet.

"Yes. We have two pieces of the Mirror of Nightmare. One is with Iris. And we have a clue about two…" Soryl says.

"Let's not waste our precious time. We have six days left before the end of everything." Maxnet says.

"First, let's divide our group…" Navi says.

"You don't need to do that. Because there are only three of us that can enter the Afterlife without die…" Yterval says.

"Is it alright that you three will go to the Afterlife and retrieve the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare?" Zelda asks.

Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval look at Zelda back with the eyes of determination.

"… We had left our land for a very long time. It is the time for us to return to our land… Although it is quite painful that we have to ignore the citizen of our land who are torturing by those demon…" Xynnia says.

"But… do you know the location of the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare in the Afterlife?" Terrus asks.

"… There are only a few places in the Afterlife that the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare can be hidden." Diasol says.

"Such as the bottom of the River of Sin." Yterval says, but he get hit by Diasol's umbrella afterward.

"Yterval! How dare you say something like that? No one will ever dare to step into that river!" Diasol says, but the last past of her sentence disappears after her lip touches Yterval's lip.

"MMMmm…"

Zelda, Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl look at Diasol and Yterval with a shocking face. Yterval kisses Diasol?!

"… One hit of your umbrella to me equal one hit for me to kiss you, okay?" Yterval says after their lip parts away.

"Hey! You stole my second kiss!" Diasol says.

"Well… While letting Princess of Soulyn and Prince of Darkon to quarrel, let's continue of work…" Terrus says.

Link opens the map of Irtha, and he, Navi, Rucas, Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl look into the map.

"… Landwind Ruins… I don't have any clue about where it is…" Navi says.

"No. We have. That place named Landwind Ruins… So it must have something that's relevant to the place of land and wind…" Rucas says.

"Hey! Listen! Speak of the place that is relevant to the land and wind… It is Gianet Desert and Thystic Village, right?" Navi says.

"Gianet? Great. I can't wait to go back there and eat the delicious sand…" Terrus mumbles.

"Thystic?! I love that place! I like the place that the wind blows!" Soryl says.

"It looks like that we must divide into two groups…" Rucas says.

"Okay, Link and Rucas to Thystic, Maxnet, Soryl and I will go to Gianet…" Terrus says.

"Are you mad, Terrus? Link and Rucas to Gianet and Maxnet, you and I will go to Thystic." Soryl says.

"Nope, we will go to Gianet." Terrus says.

"Of course not! Thystic is where we will go!" Soryl says.

"Gianet!" Terrus says.

"Thystic!" Soryl says.

"Hey! Stop!" Maxnet roars.

"I will decide." Maxnet says and picks his PokeDollar Coin from his bag.

"Everyone, bring out your coin. We will toss our coin and see where we will go." Maxnet says.

"Hey! Link has no PokeDollar Coin! He only has the Rupee!" Navi says.

"Then, I will lend you my coin." Rucas says and gives Link a PokeDollar Coin.

"If you got head, go to Gianet, but if you got tail, go to Thystic, okay?" Maxnet says.

"Okay!" Everyone says and starts tossing their coin.

After the coins fall onto everyone's hand. Everyone looks at the result…

"Ha! I got tail!" Soryl says.

"And I got head." Terrus says.

"I got tail too." Maxnet says.

"Link got tail!" Navi says.

"I got head." Rucas says.

"It's decided! Link, Maxnet and Soryl will go to Thystic! Terrus and I will go to Gianet!" Rucas says.

"Let's go." Maxnet says.

After finishing saying, Maxnet, Link, Terrus, Soryl, Rucas and Navi go out of the secret garden, leaving Zelda, Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval in the secret garden.

"They are gone…" Zelda says.

"Hey! Diasol! Stop! We need to go to the Afterlife and finish our work!" Yterval says.

"Hm! Fine!" Diasol says and puts away her umbrella.

"But… We don't know where is the location of the piece of Mirror of Nightmare." Yterval says.

"… Maybe father knows." Xynnia says.

"Hm? Do you mean Zygarde?" Diasol says.

"Yes. If I recall… After he left the Afterlife in our care, he resided in the Sanctuary of Mortality…" Xynnia says.

"Sanctuary of Mortality? But no one knows the entrance to that place!" Diasol says.

"… We must search for it… Let's start with Soulyn." Yterval says.

"Why must Soulyn?" Diasol asks.

"Or you want three building-size Pokemon who are the royal family of the Afterlife to appear in the Lumina and Darkon, which are under the control of demons?" Yterval asks.

"But… Soulyn is the most boring land in the universe!" Diasol says.

"Diasol, we don't have much choice, we just have to accept it…" Yterval says.

"WAHHH!" Diasol pretends to cry.

"Diasol, stop crying or I will kiss you!" Yterval says.

While Yterval is trying to calm down Diasol, Xynnia senses something strange, so she walks out of the secret garden…

Although no one can hear anything more than the sound of frustrating citizens in Hyrule Castle Town, but for Xynnia…

Xynnia walks up from Hyrule Castle to the Temple of Time, like that something is calling her…

At the Temple of Time, Xynnia walks up to the Sacred Realm, where someone is standing there…

Mysterious Demon is looking at something on his palm, not realize that Xynnia is watching them

'Grick!'

Xynnia's horn crashes into the wall of the Sacred Realm, generates the sound that turns the attention of the Mysterious Demon from something on his palm to Xynnia.

"!" Xynnia looks at the Mysterious Demon. She is very scared of the Mysterious Demon since she knows that he is the enemy of everyone.

"… You again?" Mysterious Demon says. He puts away something on his palm and walks up to Xynnia.

"…Please! Don't kill me!" Xynnia says in fear.

"… The god ordered me not to hurt your group, so I have no reason to kill you. But… what made you come here?" Mysterious Demon says.

"… I… I… I heard a strange voice from my place so I follow that voice. I led me to this place." Xynnia says.

"… You must had a daydreaming. I didn't hear any sound while I am in this place." Mysterious Demon says.

"…" Xynnia looks at the Mysterious Demon.

"Enough of that. Angel. I hope that you will keep yourself from any harm before you retrieve every piece of the Mirror of Nightmare…" Mysterious Demon says and walks out of the Sacred Realm.

Xynnia looks at Mysterious Demon who had just disappeared. Then something catches her attention…

The spot where the Mysterious Demon was standing before she met him… Something is there… Xynnia walks up and picks that glittering object… It is a ring with a strange pattern… It looks like that several creatures… are fighting the…dragon?

"Xynnia!"

Xynnia turns her attention back to the source of the voice and see Diasol and Yterval.

"Xynnia! I am glad that you are safe! You left the castle without telling us." Diasol says.

"… I am sorry, sis." Xynnia replies and quickly puts away the ring that she found.

"Anyway, let's go to the Soulyn Palace to find the clue about the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare." Yterval says.

"Aww… Why it has to be Soulyn…?" Diasol mumbles.

**To Be Continue…**

**Pokedragon: This chapter is the first chapter of the second day…**

**LD: They will fail, I know this.**

**Pokedragon: LD, could you just shut your mouth tight and not saying something like that?!**

**LD: Sorry, I can't.**

**Pokedragon: You are such a bad dragon…**


	31. Chapter 30: Day II A Task At Hand

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 30: Day II; A Task At Hand**

**-At Thystic Village.**

Link, Maxnet and Soryl are investigating the village. They are finding the entrance to the Landwind Ruins. According to the villagers, the Landwind Ruins is the Sacred Place that was built to worship the guardian of the sky. The ruins itself has two entrances. One is in Thystic Village and another is in the Gianet Desert. But the ruins didn't last long. The entrance in the Gianet Desert was buried by the sandstorm after a millennium since it was built. To protect the entrance at the Thystic Village from being destroyed, the ancestor of the villagers in Thystic Village hid the entrance to the Landwind Ruins somewhere in the village and left the key to open the entrance to the ruins…

"So, we must find that key…" Maxnet says.

"Hey! Listen! There are only a few places that seem suspicious… They are the Thystic Village Graveyard, Thystic Windmill and The Well…" Navi says.

"Excuse me? Did you say the well?" Soryl says.

"While Link and I were in the Hyrule to defeat the evil lord, Link went down to the bottom of the well and retrieves the hidden item there." Navi explains.

Maxnet, Soryl walk up to the well and look into the well, which is full with water.

"… How can you dive into that well?" Soryl asks.

"Link learned the Song of Storm from someone in the village. And when he played it, the water in the well disappeared!" Navi says.

"Do you still remember that song?" Maxnet asks.

Link picks his Ocarina from his bag and starts playing the song…

Hm?

Link can remember only the first two notes, but he can't remember the rest!

"… It looks like that you had forgotten it…" Maxnet says.

"Don't worry!" Navi says and flies up to the entrance to the Thystic Windmill, Link follows her.

"What are you trying to do?" Soryl asks.

"Just wait for a while…" Navi says and enters the Thystic Windmill along with Link.

A few minutes later, Link and Navi get out of the windmill.

"There is an old man in the windmill! He taught Link the Song of Storm!" Navi says.

"Wow, that's good." Maxnet says.

Link picks his Ocarina and starts playing the Song of Storm, which makes the rain fall down upon the earth, and the water level in the well decreases.

"I will go first." Soryl says and flies down into the well.

After Soryl reaches the bottom of the well, Maxnet starts climbing the stair down.

"Hey! Maxnet! Beware yourself! Don't dare to fall down!" Soryl shouts from the bottom of the well.

"Don't wor…" Maxnet says, but the last part of his sentence disappears because his hands lost the grip from the stair, making him fall down to the bottom of the well!

"Oh… No…: Soryl says while looking at Maxnet who is about to fall over his head!

**-At Gianet Desert**

Gianet Desert is the vast desert with the scorching sun during the day and the frozen moon during the night, making it is a very hard place to live. There is a small town named Gianet Outpost in the middle of the desert, but since it is impossible to grow any plant in this village, the residents in the village have to become a mercenary in order to earn money. Rucas learns from Terrus that before he and his companion accepted the job to be the guardian of the Sacred Children, they lived in this village.

Like Link's group, Rucas and Terrus also learn from the villagers in Gianet Outpost about the legend of the Landwind Ruins, but unlike Link's group, they found no clue about the entrance to the Landwind Ruins. They only know that it is located somewhere in the desert.

"It looks like that we are in the middle of the darkness…" Rucas mumbles, but then, he notices that Terrus is trying to eat the sand in the desert.

"Terrus, this isn't the time for eating the sand." Rucas says.

"…" Terrus ignores Rucas and eats the sand.

Suddenly, Terrus starts running into the desert without saying anything.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!" Rucas says and follows Terrus.

**-At Thystic Village**

After a few hours, Soryl recovers from a paralysis after Maxnet fell on his body.

"Are you okay?" Maxnet asks.

"Yeah… I guess.." Soryl says and stretches out his body.

After that, Maxnet and Soryl return to the well, where Link and Navi are waiting for them.

"Hey! Look at this!" Navi says and looks at a cracked wall at the bottom of the well.

"This must be the sealed entrance to the Landwind Ruins!" Soryl says.

"Let's burst it!" Maxnet says.

"Are you mad?! Link tried to use his bomb to burst the wall, but the wall didn't even budge!" Navi says.

"Such a weakling…" Maxnet says and pulls out his weapon. His action makes Soryl steps back.

"Um…" Soryl says.

"YYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Maxnet roars and swings his ball and chain to the cracked wall, making it open easily.

"So easy…" Maxnet says and puts away his weapon.

"So…" Navi says and looks into the hole in the wall that leads to somewhere.

"Let's go." Soryl says.

After that, Maxnet, Link, Navi and Soryl enter the 6th dungeon, Landwind Ruins.

**-At Gianet Desert**

After following Terrus under the scorching sun of Gianet Desert, Terrus stops at the nowhere in the middle of Gianet Desert.

"Hey! Terrus! What had gotten into you?" Rucas asks.

Terrus says nothing at checks the spot in front of him, and then he starts digging in that spot.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rucas asks, but Terrus ignores him.

After a while, the spot that Terrus dig becomes a big hole, big enough for someone to enter.

"Hey! I can sense that there is the air flowing out of that hole!" Rucas says.

"… This is the buried entrance to the Landwind Ruins." Terrus finally says.

"What?! How do you know?" Rucas asks.

"… The sand of this desert told me." Terrus answers.

"Terrus, you are such a strange Pokemon…" Rucas says.

"… I can't wait to enter this ruins… Being buried under the sand for a millennium… The sand in these ruins must be very tasty…" Terrus mumbles.

"What?!" Rucas says.

"Never mind what I said." Terrus says.

After finishes saying, Terrus and Rucas enter the 6th dungeon, Landwind Ruins.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Again, this is the second dungeon in this story that the main characters have to split into two groups and enter the dungeon in the difference entrance… (The first one is the Flare-Bolt Tower, the 2****nd**** dungeon.)**

**Pokedragon: Nah… This story has quite many main characters, so if I make all characters enter the dungeon in the same way, it will be very boring, isn't it?**

**LD: So, what is the next dungeon? The dungeon with three entrances, making the main characters had to split into three groups?**

**Pokedragon: …**


	32. Chapter 31: Day III Landwind Ruins

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 31: Day III; ****Landwind Ruins**

**Dungeon VI: Landwind Ruins**

Landwind Ruins, like the Flare-Bolt Tower, it has two sides. The puzzles of both sides are relevant to each other, such as if Link solves the puzzle in the theistic side, nothing may happen in the Thystic Side but it will trigger the puzzle in the Gianet side, opening the path for Rucas and Terrus. Despite all of this, both teams can work on solving the puzzle without any problem because Terrus and Soryl, somehow, can teleport to each other and tell the other about their process in the dungeon.

Landwind Ruins, as the name suggests, is the earth and wind dungeon. While Gianet side is focused on the earth puzzle such as filling the sand or harden the sand using the Gianet Rod, the sand-controlling rod that can be found on the Gianet side of the dungeon, Thystic side is focused on the wind puzzle such as stop the gale that block the path or changing the wind direction so Link and his friends can fly using the Thystic Sailcloth, the Sailcloth that can be found on the Thystic side of the dungeon.

After solving the puzzle for a long time, Link's group and Rucas's group reunite with each other at the entrance to the boss room.

"Hi, Terrus, how about the sand in these ruins?" Soryl greets.

"… Delicious…" Terrus mumbles.

"Again?" Soryl says.

Link and his friends looks at the boss room. The boss key of this dungeon had been shattered into two pieces, located on both sides of the dungeon. Now Link and his friends had obtained both of them.

"Let's go, Link." Rucas says.

Link uses the boss key to open the entrance to the boss room, and then everyone enters the boss room…

Unlike the whole ruins, the boss room is the sand-filled room without the ceiling, enables everyone to see the vast sky. And… There is someone in the room. He is the same one that he met during his adventure for many times.

"… I see that you finally made your way here." Mysterious Demon says.

"What do you want this time?" Rucas says.

"You know… I follow the order from the god, to get the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare before you can. This is the reason why I am here." Mysterious Demon says.

"We won't let you to have it!" Navi says.

"Yes… The guardian of these ruins refuses to give it to me… So I will take my leave now… However… The god ordered me to give some gift to you in order if I can't get the thing that I desire…" Mysterious Demon says and disappears. And then…

"RRRRRRRR"

Link and his friends look around after hearing the roar, before a huge bird appears from the sky!

"What is that?!" Navi says.

"That must be the guardian of these ruins!" Rucas says.

"RRRRR!" The bird roars before it starts attacking Link and his friends!

**Guardian of the Sky**

**Ho-Oh**

"What's wrong with her?!" Soryl says and dodges Ho-Oh's attack.

"Someone had brainwashed her!" Terrus says.

"Then, how can we help her?!" Maxnet asks.

"We must fight her and win her!" Terrus says.

Ho-Oh attacks are mostly fire-based and wind-based, so Rucas will have a hard time resisting her fire-based attack, but the rest are fine. The method to defeat Ho-Oh is to use the Gianet Rod to harden the sand, imprisoned Ho-Oh in the middle of the sand block and attack her . Sometime Link has to use the Thystic Sailcloth to dodge her attack, but after a while, the battle is over with the victory of the Hero of Time.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Ho-Oh roars, but then, she releases her ultimate attack, the Sacred Fire, to Link and his friends!

"!" Link and his friends are shocked, so they can't dodge Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire!

But…

After the cloud from the Sacred Fire disappears, Link realizes that he receives no damage!

"What?!" Navi says, because she receives no damage too!

"What happen?" Rucas says, he also receives no damage too.

"Arrr…"

Link and his friends look down and realizes that Terrus, Soryl and Maxnet are badly wound by the attack!

"What?!" Navi says.

"You shield us from the attack?!" Rucas says.

That's right. Before Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire hit Link, Navi and Rucas, Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl sacrificed themselves by shield Link, Rucas and Navi from the attack!

"We must do something!" Navi says.

"… N…No…" Maxnet mumbles.

"Maxnet! Can you hear me?!" Navi says.

"…This pain… I won't last long…" Maxnet says.

"Maxnet…" Link says.

"Don't…worry…Link…" Soryl says.

"We… will…return…to… Soulyn…the…place…where…we…belong…" Terrus says.

"What?! You came from Soulyn?!" Rucas says.

"Yes…We…were….living…in…Soulyn…But…" Terrus says.

"One…day…We…woke…up…in…Gianet….And….hear…someone….want….us…being…mercenary…." Soryl says.

"…" Link, Rucas and Navi say nothing.

"Don't…worry… we…will..return…to Soulyn…." Maxnet says.

"…Will…Will we ever meeting again?" Rucas asks.

"…." Maxnet, Soryl and Terrus say nothing, and then, they stop breathing…

"…"

"….I am sorry for the thing that I had done…"

Link, Rucas and Navi look at the source of the voice and realize that it is Ho-Oh's voice.

"I killed them…" Ho-Oh says.

"…No… You didn't kill them…The one who killed them… is Arceus and the Mysterious Demon." Rucas says.

"I will bury their body in this place. They are the brave warriors, so they deserve to sleep in this sacred place forever." Ho-Oh says.

"…Okay." Rucas says.

"Anyway, I assume that the reason for you to come here is to get the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, right?" Ho-Oh asks.

"Yes." Navi says.

"I can sense that the world are falling into the chaos, but I believe that you will overcome this." Ho-Oh says.

After Ho-Oh finishes saying, a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare appears in front of Link.

"…Now we have another one, making we have three of them." Navi says.

"Ho-Oh, do you have any clue…" Rucas says, but then, he realizes that Ho-Oh is starting to fade away!

"Ho-Oh!" Navi says.

"…So… My time runs out too." Ho-Oh says.

"Why…Arceus!" Rucas says.

"Heroes, although I can't give you any help or any clue about another piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, but I believe that you will succeed in this mission…. Good luck." Ho-Oh says before she is completely vanishes.

"Ho-Oh…" Navi and Rucas says.

After that Link and Rucas bury the soulless body of Terrus, Soryl and Maxnet in the Landwind Ruins, and then they left the place.

Now Link has the third piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, but this is the third day already…

Will they succeed? Or will they fail?

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Hey! Now eight of thirteen main characters had died!**

**Pokedragon: Now we have only five left, Link, Rucas, Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval…**

**LD: Don't tell me that some of them will die again…**

**Pokedragon: Maybe yes, maybe no.**


	33. Chapter 32: Day II Soulyn

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 32: Day II; ****Soulyn**

**-Back to day II, in the Afterlife**

Soulyn…

The land of restless soul who don't wish to live in the Lumina or Darkon or trying to clean their sin before they can earn the right to live in the real world again…

This land is known for the most boring and the silent land of the universe, because the residents here, not include its ruler and her servants, are all the wandering souls…

For a week, the land of Soulyn is very quiet… Not even the sound of the wind that can be heard here…

But today…

"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Diasol screams at her servants.

"M…Master! Please, calm down!" Diasol's servant says.

"Why did my dress has a hole?! Get it out of my sight!" Diasol screams.

"U…Understood!" Diasol's servant says and quickly gets out of Diasol's room with Diasol's dress.

"Whew… I can't live if my dresses are so ugly like that!" Diasol says.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Come it!" Diasol says when she hears the sound of the knocking door.

The door opens, and one of her servants walks into the room.

"Your highness, I have a report about the soul in this land of Soulyn." Diasol's servant says.

"Aww… Those reports are so boring to read. And… Since a countless millennium ago, nothing wrong happens in this boring land…" Diasol says.

"Your highness… Please read this one… It is very important." Diasol's servant says and hands over Diasol the report and leaves the room.

Diasol opens the report and reads it without paying much attention. After reading it for a minute, Diasol is about to close it and throws it away when she notices something.

_ 'According to the soul-checking system of Soulyn, for over two decades ago… Three wandering soul had disappeared from the land of Soulyn… We couldn't found it anywhere…'_

"What?! Three lost souls disappeared?!" Diasol says.

"Hm… So Soulyn too…" Someone says. Diasol turns his attention to the source of the voice and realizes that it is Yterval's voice.

"AHHH!" Diasol says and trying to hit Yterval with her umbrella, but Yterval can dodge it.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Yterval asks.

"Why did you enter lady's room without knocking the door first?!" Diasol says.

"I KNOCKED the door, but you didn't respond to me so I thought that you were in trouble." Yterval says.

"So, with a silly thought like made you enter my room?" Diasol says.

"Yes, because I was worry about you.. Hey! What's wrong?" Yterval says when notices that Diasol is turning her face away.

"I…It's nothing! Forget it!" Diasol says. The true reason that she turns her face away is because she doesn't want Yterval to see that she is blushing!

"Hm… That's fine. Alright, the reason that brought me here is because we want you to stay here… alone." Yterval says.

"What does that mean?" Diasol asks.

"You see… Xynnia and I are very worry about our land, so we will leave Soulyn and go back to our land to find the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare there…" Yterval says.

"What?! But.. Lumina and Darkon are full with those demons!" Diasol says.

"Worry about me?" Yterval asks.

"Of course not! I don't care if you want to go or not because I know that you will be safe, but I am worry about Xynnia." Diasol says.

"Strangely… After Xynnia told me about this, I tried to persuade her to stay here, but no matter what, she didn't change her mind." Yterval says.

"…Strange… Since she was a child, she will do anything that anyone ask her no matter how hard it is…" Diasol says.

"Anyway, I will leave now, take care." Yterval says and about to get out of the room, but then, he realizes that Diasol is embracing her.

"Diasol?" Yterval says.

"…Don't dare to die, Yterval." Diasol says.

"Of course, you too." Yterval says and walks out of the room.

After that, three prince/princesses of the Afterlife separate to search for the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, Zygarde and the entrance to the Sanctuary of Mortality. Diasol stays in Soulyn, Yterval goes to the Darkon and Xynnia goes to the Lumina.

**-Diasol's side**

Diasol walks around the Soulyn Palace, she believes that there must be a hidden entrance to the Sanctuary of Mortality somewhere in this palace.

"Ahh! This palace is so big!" Diasol says. Although she was living in this place for several millenniums, but she didn't finish exploring the palace yet.

"This palace… If it isn't located in Soulyn, is quite lovely… It like the palace of lonely princess… who dream that the prince will come here someday and falls in love with her." Diasol says while walking around the palace.

'Speak of dream…' Diasol thinks and thinks of her dream… About the Pokemon that looks like her and the Pokemon with something on her head.

'The thing that he is wearing… Wait… Skull?!" Diasol thinks and realizes that the male Pokemon in her dream was wearing a white skull on his head!

"Demon!" Diasol suddenly screams out. Luckily that no one is around there so no one hear her voice.

'And in the dream… That female Pokemon fell in love with that demon?!' Diasol thinks.

"Anyway…" Diasol says and picks a paper and pencil from her bag and starts sketching the picture of the skull-wearing Pokemon and the Pokemon that looks like her. (Althought it is several days since the last time that Diasol had a dream like this, but she still remember everything about that dream very clear like it was happening for a minute.)

After finishes sketching, Diasol continues walking around the palace, trying to find the entrance to the Sanctuary of Mortality, but after three hours, she couldn't find anything so she returns to her room.

Diasol sits down on her bed and looks around the room until something had catching her eyes.

It is the group picture of Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval. This is the last picture that three prince/princesses of the Afterlife took together before Xynnia's wedding.

In that picture, Diasol and Yterval are flying in the sky, and Xynnia… She is standing on the earth, looking up into the sky. Her face is full with happiness…

"That time… Maybe the last time that I see Xynnia happy…" Diasol says.

But then, she notices something.

"Wait, what!?" Diasol says.

Because…

The skull-wearing Pokemon in Diasol's dream and the red bird of destruction in the picture…

Their faces…

Are very familiar!

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Don't tell me that…**

**Pokedragon: Shut up, LD.**


	34. Chapter 33:Day III Light,Darkness,Spirit

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 33: Day III; ****Light, Darkness and Spirit**

**-Yterval's Side**

With his magic of invisible, Yterval sneaks into the Darkon easily. He realizes that some residents of the Darkon had turned into the demon, and the rest residents are hiding in the outskirt area of the Darkon, far from his place, the Darkon Keep.

Yterval spent Day II in walking around the outskirt area of the Darkon. He learned that all residents in Darkon are tormented by those monsters. He couldn't do anything, even appear in front them and cheer them up because he needs to conceal himself.

Today is the Day III, it means that he has only five days left before the end. Yterval decides to go to the inner area of the Darkon. There is a small problem in going into the inner area of the Darkon, and that is the thing that divides the Darkon Outskirt and the Inner Darkon…

River of Sin…

Normally, the ferryman of the River of Sin is Darkrai, one of his trust servant, but now, the one who is the ferryman is the demon, so there is no way that Yterval will cross the river of sin with the boat, leaving only one way…

Fly across it.

But flying across the River of Sin may make those demons to notice Yterval, but since he has no choice, he has to fly.

The River of Sin is quite vast. Everytime that he flies across it, he can hear the eerie sound comes from that river.

Finally, he can cross the river without getting noticed.

But…

"Who is that?!"

Yterval turns his attention to the source of the voice and realizes that five demons are running up to him!

'What?! How can they see through my magic?!' Yterval thinks and about to flee, but one of those demons points his lance at Yterval's neck.

"Don't dare to move or die." That demon says.

"!" Yterval looks at those monsters.

While the lance-wielding demon is pointing Yterval's neck with his lance, two demons stands next to the lance-wielding demon and the rest two walk around, like as if they are finding something.

"…It's fine, no one is around." One of the demons who walk around says.

After hearing that, the lance-wielding demon lower his lance from Yterval's neck.

"Sorry, prince, about the thing that we had done." The lance-wielding demon says.

"W…Who are you?" Yterval asks.

Hearing Yterval'sentence, all five demons removes their mask, reveal themselves as…

"S..Sacred Children!" Yterval says.

"Sheeee! Don't talk too loud, prince." The lance-wielding demon, who turns out to be Ordin, says.

"We are surprised that you have shown up yourself in this place alone." Nardal says.

"But… How can you come here?" Yterval asks.

"After we sacrificed ourselves in the Palace of Legend, we ended up here, but because of those demons, we have to conceal ourselves." Jedi says.

"Also, actually, we are the residents that once live here, but one day we woke up in the world, without any memory. After we returned to this place, we finally remember." Glacia says.

'That's it!' Yterval thinks. Because there were five lost souls that disappeared from the Darkon for two decades… Those lost souls… are the Sacred Children!

"What about you, prince?" Ellisk asks.

Yterval starts explaining everything that happened after the Sacred Children sacrificed themselves. His story shocks all Sacred Children.

"Arceus…Why…" Glacia says.

"That it is. Now we are trying to find the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare." Yterval says.

"Well… We don't know anything about that mirror. Sorry." Ordin says.

"But…You said that the living creatures in the world start to fade away, but no one in the Darkon had started to fade away!" Ellisk says.

"What?!" Yterval says.

"Well… We don't know anything about it… But hey! Don't worry about it too much!" Nardal says.

"Now, I must find the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare first…" Yterval says.

"Did you check every place in the Darkon already?" Ellisk asks.

"No… I haven't checked the Darkon Keep yet." Yterval says.

"Darkon Keep? But there are so many demons guard the entrance!" Jedi says.

"But hey! We can fix this! Prince, we will distract them and let you go into the Darkon Keep, okay?" Ordin says.

Yterval and the Sacred Children walk up to the Darkon Keep, where there are so many demons guarding the entrance. The Sacred Children, disguise as the demons, distract those guards and let Yterval to enter the Darkon Keep easily.

Yterval walks around the Darkon Keep. There are many demons in the palace, but…

'I didn't see anyone that could be the leader of those demons.' Yterval thinks.

Finally, Yterval reaches the throne room of the Darkon Keep, but no one is in the throne room.

Yterval looks at the throne. He suspects that the throne…

Yterval touches the throne, he feels the great power comes out of the throne. Yterval wastes no time and drains the power to be his own.

Suddenly, after Yterval finishes draining those power, a path that leads to the underground appears!

"Finally! This must be the entrance to the Sanctuary of Mortality! It will open only for me because only I that can drain those power!" Yterval mumbles and enters the dungeon, Sanctuary of Mortality.

**-Diasol's side**

"FINALLY!" Diasol roars.

Finally, Diasol found the entrance to the Sanctuary of Mortality in the Soulyn. That entrance is located in her bedroom!

"Now I can go into this place and meet Zygarde!" Diasol says.

"Congratulation, princess."

Diasol turns her attention back and see three wandering souls. Those souls are…

"Maxnet! Terrus! Soryl!" Diasol says.

"Yeah…" Soryl says.

"How can you come to this place?! And how can you turn into the wandering soul?!" Diasol asks.

Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl explains everything to Diasol.

"So, you are the souls that lost from the Soulyn, right?" Diasol says.

"Yes." Terrus says.

"And… It looks like that Link had retrieved another piece of the Mirror of Nightmare already!" Diasol says.

"Seem like that." Maxnet says.

"We can't waste any more time!" Diasol says and enters the dungeon, Sanctuary of Mortality.

"Good luck, princess." Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl say before leaving Diasol's room.

**-Xynnia's side**

Xynnia is crying.

After she conceals herself with her magic and walks around the Lumina, which now is under the control of those demons, she can hear the cry of the residents of the Lumina. Xynnia cries because although she is the princess of the Lumina, she couldn't do anything to get them out of their torment.

Xynnia walks around the Lumina. She couldn't find the entrance to the Sanctuary of Mortality, so, leave only one place that she still doesn't go, the Lumina Hall.

Unlike the Darkon Keep, Lumina Hall doesn't have too many guards, so Xynnia can sneak into it easily.

Xynnia walks around the Lumina Hall. She goes to her room, ballroom, dining room, and the dungeon of the hall.

"!" Xynnia shocks, because there are so many Lumina citizens get imprisoned in the dungeon!

"…When will we get out of here?" One of Luminian (The citizen who lives in Lumina.) asks.

"I know that Princess Xynnia are trying to help us from somewhere in the world." Another Luminian says.

"Hm! Princess Xynnia?! She didn't even do anything for us Luminian." Another Luminian says.

"That's right! She always keeps herself in her room. She is the one who ruined the friendship between us and the Darkon!" Another Luminian says.

"But she tried very hard to develop Lumina into the better place!" Another Luminian says.

"So what? Everything that she says, actually is the word from her advisor! She can't do anything on her own!" Another Luminian says.

"Yes, she is the puppet, soulless Pokemon! No… she is not a Pokemon! She is just an empty shell!" Another Luminian says.

"How dare you say something like that to our beloved princess?!" Another Luminian says.

"But it's true… wait…what? I think that I hear the sound of someone crying…" Another Luminian says.

All Luminian look around themselves, but no one is crying.

"Maybe it is just a daydreaming…" Another Luminian says.

No…

That's not the daydreaming.

If someone can see through the magic, they will see that Princess Xynnia had run out of the dungeon, the tear is coming out of her eyes.

Xynnia runs until he reaches the throne room, where there are no one.

Xynnia walks up to the throne and places her hoop on the throne.

…Is this the fruit…

…Is this the fruit for everything that she had done?

Since the day she became the ruler of the Lumina, she tried very hard to help the Luminian, but why… Why the Luminians say something like that toward her?!

Hm?

Xynnia whips her tear off and realizes that a path to the underground appears in front of her!

'… How can the path appear?!' Xynnia thinks, but she has no time to think about that.

Xynnia steps into the path that will lead her to the dungeon, Sanctuary of Mortality.

** To Be Continue…**

**LD: As I thought, I know that the main characters that already died will appear again.**

**Pokedragon: You are such a sharp guesser.**

**LD: In this chapter, Xynnia is a tearjerker.**

**Pokedragon: Xynnia is a very pathetic character, so she cries very often.**


	35. Chapter 34:DayIV Sanctuary of Mortality1

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 34: Day IV; ****Sanctuary of Mortality (1)**

**Dungeon VIII: Sanctuary of Mortality**

Like Landwind Ruins, this dungeon has several entrances so Diasol and her friends have to split into several groups, but unlike the Landwind Ruins, this dungeon has not only two entrances but three!

There are three entrances into this dungeon. One is in Soulyn Palace, accessed by Diesel the Lugia, the princess of Soulyn, two is in Darkon Keep, accessed by Yterval the Yveltal, the prince of Darkon, and the last entrance is in Lumina Hall, accessed by Xynnia the Xerneas, the princess of Lumina. They communicate with others by their crowns, which have the special ability for their owners to contact the owner of other two crowns.

For the Soulyn Palace entrance, most puzzles are about the invisible floor or the invisible enemy. Sometime Yterval and Xynnia can hear Diasol's voice from the distant because the invisible enemy suddenly appears and attacks Diasol. (But Diasol can manage to defeat them.) The item that Diasol found is the Len of Truth, which allow Diasol to see the invisible enemy.

For Darkon Keep entrance, most puzzles are relevant to the darkness, such as the door that will only appear when the light goes out, but since Yterval is a dark type Pokemon, so he has no problem in the dungeon. The item that he found in the dungeon is the Hourglass of Ideal, which allow him to change the time of the day from night to day or from day to night, which is essential for solving the puzzle that is based on the time of the day. (But using this hourglass will not affect the real time. No matter how many times that Yterval uses it, today will still be the Day IV.)

For Lumina Hall entrance, most puzzles are the light-based puzzle such as reflecting the light from one place to another place. Once Xynnia has found the Rod of Absence, the puzzles of this dungeon turn out to be the puzzle of controlling the statue.

Of course, like the Landwind Ruins, some puzzles will not trigger anything in its side, but will trigger another puzzle in other sides. So Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia have to use their crown to communicate with others often.

After passing the dungeon for 70% of all, Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia meet up at the main zone of the dungeon. (Imagine the flower with three petals. Each petal is the rooms that are exclusive to each entrance, and the middle of the flower is the main zone of the dungeon.) The rest 30% of the dungeon is located in the main zone, so it is the time for three royal family members to work together.

While Xynnia are solving the puzzle, leaving Diasol alone with Yterval, Diasol decides to ask Yterval the question that she has in her mind.

"Um… Yterval, can I ask you something?" Diasol asks.

"Sure." Yterval says.

"…How.. How do you get birth?" Diasol says.

"Hm?!" Yterval looks at Diasol.

"I had learned from Zygarde that I was born from the chosen soul in this Afterlife, and I was chosen to be one of the royal family of the Afterlife, but Zygarde didn't tell me about how you and Xynnia was born. Plus, I know that everyone will die someday, include me, but I can't imagine how can you or Xynnia die." Diasol says.

"What made you decide to ask me?" Yterval asks.

"When I was a child, I thought that I shouldn't ask anyone about this question. But going into this place, the Sanctuary of Mortality made me think about it" Diasol says.

"Well… You know that Xerneas is the Pokemon of Life and Yveltal is the Pokemon of Destruction, right? After they had lived for a long time, they will lose almost all of their power, and they shall return to their slumber form. For Xerneas, they will return to their tree form, and for Yveltal, they will return to their cocoon form. And they will sleep for a long time before they wake up again, right?" Yterval says.

"Yes." Diasol says.

"For us, Xerneas and Yveltal of the Afterlife, when we return to our tree form or cocoon form, that is the path of our decision. We can choose to end our life now or not. If not, we will sleep and will wake up again once we recover our power, but if we decide to end our life, the original soul of Xerneas and Yveltal will leave their soul, leaving the soulless boy of Xerneas and Yveltal behind, and… Zygarde will choose the new soul that shall be the new Xerneas or Yveltal.

"So… Are you the old soul or the new soul?" Diasol asks.

"Of course! I am the new soul! This is the first time that I became the Yveltal! Most soul who became the Yveltal chose to leave their body behind because they didn't want to be the Pokemon of Destruction!" Yveltal says.

"…Then… If…If you return to your cocoon form, will you leave your body behind?" Diasol asks.

"… As long as you are with me, I will not leave you." Yterval says.

"Wait…What?!" Diasol says. Her face turns red.

"Didn't I say that I love you? I am thinking of getting married with you once we defeat the demons who rule over Lumina and Darkon…" Yterval says.

"Hey! I didn't say that I will marry you or want to be your wife!" Diasol says.

"Is that so…" Yterval says and kneels down and holds Diasol's hand.

"What?!" Diasol says.

"Diasol the Lugia, the princess of Soulyn, will you marry me?" Yterval asks.

"What?! Asking me in the time and place like this?!" Diasol says.

"Will you marry me?" Yterval asks again.

"If I agree, won't it hurt Xynnia?" Diasol asks.

"It is fine. I think that she will be happy to see the couple of true love more than following the tradition of the Afterlife. Plus, you are once the princess of the Lumina, so it will be fine." Yterval says.

"Yterval, you are so evil." Diasol says.

"Diasol, will you marry me?" Yterval asks again.

"Persistant, aren't you? If I didn't say anything, I will have to live in this place forever. Fine! Yes!" Diasol says.

After hearing Diasol's agreement, Yterval suddenly hugs Diasol.

"Yterval!" Diasol says.

"I am so happy, Diasol." Yterval says.

"Congratulation, Yterval, sis."

Yterval and Diasol turn their attention to the owner of the voice and see Xynnia.

"Xynnia! How long did you watch us?!" Diasol asks.

"Since Yterval asked you about the wedding." Xynnia says.

"…Um… Xynnia." Yterval says.

"Hm?' Xynnia looks at Yterval.

"I… I am sorry." Yterval says.

"No, you have no need to apologize to me. I am very happy to know that you two finally found your true love." Xynnia says.

"No… I apologize you… about … that wedding." Yterval says.

"Don't think about it. It is my false for couldn't control my power…" Xynnia says.

"Anyway, Xynnia, let's go. We have to meet Zygarde first!" Diasol says.

After that, Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia continue their adventure in the dungeon.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: AS I thought, this dungeon has three entrances so the main characters had to divide into three groups in order to solve the puzzle.**

**Pokedragon: Isn't it kinda cute?**

**LD: Anyway, Pokedragon! What happen to your brain?**

**Pokedragon: Hm? What?**

**LD: The Landwind Ruins, which is the dungeon before this one, is the 6****th**** dungeon, but the Sanctuary of Mortality, which is the dungeon after the Landwind Ruins, is the 8****th**** dungeon! Where is the 7****th**** dungeon? Or you write the number of the dungeon wrong?**

**Pokedragon: I didn't do it my mistake. I do it on purpose. The Landwind Ruins is the 6****th**** dungeon and the Sanctuary of Mortality is the 8****th**** dungeon.**

**LD: Then, where is the 7****th**** one?**

**Pokedragon: To be continue…**


	36. Chapter 35:DayIV Sanctuary of Mortality2

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 35: Day IV; ****Sanctuary of Mortality (2)**

Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia continue deep into the dungeon. Now they have to work together in order to solve the puzzles. But that is not too hard for them. They can retrieve the Boss Key easily and finally reach the boss room. They waste no time and enter the boss room.

In the boss room, there are five Pokemon. Two are dragon type Pokemon while the other three are the psychic type Pokemon.

"Hm?" One of the dragon type Pokemon looks at Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval who had just entered the room. He is the serpentine Pokemon in the shape of the alphabet "Z".

"Princess!" Three psychic type Pokemon say with joy. They look like a little pixie.

"Prince!" Other dragon type Pokemon says. He looks like a centipede.

"Father!" Diasol says and looks at the Z-shaped Pokemon. The "Z"-shaped Pokemon is Zygarde.

"Oh!" Xynnia says and looks at three pixies Pokemon. They are **Uxie**, **Mesprit** and **Azelf**, Xynnia's advisors when she is the princess of Lumina.

"Giratina!" Yterval says and looks at the centipede Pokemon, Giratina, who is his advisor when he is the prince of Darkon.

"We are so glad that you are safe!" Uxie says.

"Yes! If Darkon didn't attack us, you will not have to suffer from the cruel fact like this." Mesprit says.

"Hey! Mesprit, watches your tough!" Giratina says.

"Hey! If your land didn't attack us…" Azelf says.

"Please stop fighting." Zygarde says with a creepy voice.

"…" Three pixies and Giratina stop saying.

"Diasol, Xynnia, Yterval, I am so glad that you are safe. We were so worry about you." Zygarde says.

"After those demons attack the Lumina, we tried to find you, but we can't, so we have no choice but to escape to this place, princess." Three pixies say.

"…" Xynnia says nothing.

"My prince, I tried to help the citizens of the Darkon, but I am powerless… I couldn't do anything." Giratina says.

"Thank you, Giratina." Yterval says.

"So, you finally return, so… We must defeat those demons first…" Zygarde says.

"Um… Father…" Yterval says.

"What's wrong?" Zygarde asks.

"We came here not to restore our lands…" Yterval says. His word shocks Giratina and three pixies.

"What?!" Giratina and three pixies say.

Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval start telling their story about their adventure in human world, about the end of the world, Sacred Children, and…

"… And to end this chaos, we must find the pieces of the Mirror of Nightmare." Yterval says.

"…" Zygarde says nothing.

"Your highness! You suffer so much from this adventure! We shouldn't do a hard work like this!" Three pixies say.

"Father, do you have any clue about the Mirror of Nightmare?" Diasol asks.

"…Piece of the Mirror of Nightmare… I… I have one." Zygarde says.

"Really?!" Yterval says.

"Please give it to us! It is very important!" Diasol says.

"…No." Zygarde says.

"What?!" Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval say.

"You are the royal family of the Afterlife, not the world. You should ignore everything that's relevant to the world. It is no matter to us." Zygarde says.

"We can't! Our friends are in danger!" Diasol says.

"Then you will neglect the fate of this Afterlife to go and help the world? Everyone in the Afterlife is in the despair." Zygarde asks.

"…" Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval say nothing.

Zygarde doesn't wait for their answer. He turns his attention to Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Giratina and tells them to leave them alone for a while. They follow his order and leave the room.

"… If you really want the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, you must defeat me in a battle first." Zygarde says.

**Order Pokemon**

**Zygarde**

Diasol and Yterval pick their weapon, preparing to attack Zygarde.

"We are sorry, father, but we must not lose." Diasol and Yterval says before they realizes that Xynnia doesn't even draw her weapon out.

"Xynnia? What happen?" Diasol asks.

"I… I… I can't fight my own father." Xynnia says.

"Xynnia, this isn't the time to think about that. We must fight and win for the sake of our friends in the world." Yterval says.

Zygarde attacks are ground-based attack such as Earthquake and Land's Wrath, so Diasol and Yterval will have any problem in this, but Zygarde also has the dragon-based attack, which cause quite much problems for Yterval and Diasol, but not for Xynnia. Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia combine their power and fight Zygarde. With this, Zygarde finally lost.

"… I lost." Zygarde says.

"Your highness!" Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Giratina enter the room after hearing the sound of fighting.

"… Is… Is the will to save the world… as strong as this?!" Zygarde says.

"Of course! We have our friends that they helped us! So we must repay them!" Diasol says.

"… Fine… I accept this. Your will are strong and stable, nothing in the universe can bend it…" Zygarde says.

"Father! Thank you!" Diasol, Yterval and Xynnia say.

"However, do not forget that you are still the royal family of the Afterlife, so do not forget your duty of your land." Zygarde says.

After saying, Zygarde bestows a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare to Diasol.

"Finally! Another piece of the Mirror of Nightmare!" Yterval says.

"Now we have four of them. Four more to go." Diasol says.

"…Father." Xynnia says.

"Hm?" Zygarde looks at Xynnia.

"…How can we defeat those demons who invade our land?" Xynnia asks.

"… I have no answer for your question. But those demons… I think that they are working… under the control of… the god." Zygarde says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"I don't know the truth about this. So, if you have another chance to meet the god, you must ask him about this." Zygarde says.

"… Understood." Xynnia says and bows her head to Zygarde.

"One more thing, father." Yterval says.

"Hm?"

"We had decided this… Once everything returns to normal, I will marry Yterval." Diasol says. Her word shocks everyone.

"What?!" Giratina says.

"Princess Diasol! You can't marry with that demon!" Uxie says.

"I don't care what you say!" Diasol says.

"You can't get married with him!" Mesprit says.

"I loved him while we were travelling together. And we know that we will be happy with each other." Diasol says.

"But that demon will suck your life force, like he had done to Princess Xynnia!" Azelf says.

"I promise that I will protect her with my life." Yterval says.

"But..." Three pixies try to say something, but Zygarde stops them.

"… Are you sure about this?" Zygarde asks.

"Yes." Diasol and Yterval say.

"… I am so… happy." Zygarde says.

"What?!"

"Actually, I had never wanted Xynnia to marry Yterval, because the one that I want to marry Yterval is you, Diasol." Zygarde says. His word shocks everyone.

"What does that mean?!" Diasol asks.

"… Diasol, Yterval… You were destined to marry with each other by the thread of fate that is binding you. It binds your soul together since before you were born." Zygarde says.

"What?!" Diasol and Yterval says.

"Diasol, Yterval, I know that you can't remember this, but in your last life, before this life, you two are couple." Zygarde says.

"WHAT?!" Diasol and Yterval says.

"Diasol was once a lonely Lugia, and Yterval was once a lonely Garchomp. Both of you met each other in the road between Lumina and Darkon. You two finally fell in love with each other and got married." Zygarde says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"However, your love didn't last long. Yterval was killed by the demon. And before he died, he wishes to have wings so he can fly into the sky alongside you, Diasol. He also wished to be the death bringer, so finally, you reborn as the Yveltal." Zygarde says.

"…" Everyone says nothing.

"For Diasol, she couldn't stand against the life without Yterval, so she asked the god to end her life and made her to rebirth and live together with Yterval. This is how you reborn as the Princess, Diasol." Zygarde says.

Hearing the truth about their last life reminds both Diasol and Yterval about their strange dream. Now they are sure that those dreams must be the story of their last life for sure!

"Now, you finally meet up with each other and decide to marry with each other. I wish you to have the endless love." Zygarde says.

"Thank you, father." Diasol and Yterval say.

"Now I will send you out of this place, please prepare yourself." Zygarde says.

"Prince, I wish you good luck." Giratina says.

"Princesses! Please take care yourself and return soon!" Three pixies say.

After thanking their advisor, Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval are warped out of the dungeon by Zygarde, along with a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare.

**-At the Darkon Outskirt**

Diasol, Xynnia and Yterval appear in the Darkon Outskirt. No one is around except…

"Prince/Princesses!" Sacred Children say.

"We are so glad that you are safe!" Ellisk says.

"How about the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare?" Glacia asks.

Diasol shows a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare to Sacred Children.

"Congratulation." Nardal says.

"So, you will return to the world, right?" Ordin asks.

"Yes." Yterval says.

"Then good luck." Jedi says.

"Okay! Let' go! Yterval! Xyn…" Diasol says and looks around before she realizes that Xynnia is no more here!

"Xynnia! Where are you?!" Diasol says.

Everyone looks around, trying to look for Xynnia.

Where is she?!

**-At the River of Sin**

Xynnia is standing beside the River of Sin. She walked away from Diasol and Yterval after they warped out of the dungeon.

The reason that she comes here is no more than…

She is very confused…

When she was the ruler of the Lumina, she will always follow her advisor's word because she knows that it is a good thing for everyone in the Lumina…

But now…

Hearing the word from the Luminians makes she confuses. She wants to do anything to help them and makes them happy… But why? Why they have to say something like that to her?

And…

Althought she sees so many Luminians get imprisoned and get tortured, she can't do anything to help them…

But her advisors, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf… All of them are her most trust advisors… They didn't try to help the Luminian even a bit. They just fled into the Sanctuary of Mortality and do nothing…

Her most trust advisors… They haven't truly believed her…

Is there…

Is there someone, not counting Diasol, Yterval and her friends in Irtha, that she could trust left in this universe?

Xynnia looks into the River of Sin. The river reflects the picture of Xynnia's mourning face. She can hear an eerie voice comes from the riverbed… That reminds her of the voice of frustrating Luminian…

…

!

She feels that someone appears behind her, but before she can do anything, that someone pushes her into the River of Sin!

"!"

Xynnia tries to get back to the shore, but she quickly sinks into the river…

The surface of the River of Sin is going further away from her…

Further away…

Finally, the picture in front of her disappears. She couldn't hold her consciousness any longer…

At the shore, a man in the black robe watches Xynnia painfully sinks into the River of Sin.

"Hm… I think that you deserve this, Princess of Lumina." The man in the black robe says and disappears.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Hey! You end this chapter with the cliffhanger!**

**Pokedragon: …**

**LD: Well, will Xynnia alright? If she falls into the River of Sin… I don't know what will happen to her…**

**Pokedragon: Don't say something like that, LD. Because…**

**LD: Shut up! Say nothing more!**


	37. Chapter 36: Day IV Iris's Notebook

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 36: Day IV; Iris's Notebook**

**-At Hyrule Castle; Secret Garden**

Link, Rucas and Navi arrive at the Hyrule Castle; Secret Garden in the morning of Day IV. When they enter the Secret Garden, they meet Princess Zelda.

"Welcome back, Link, Rucas, Navi… Wait, where are Maxnet, Terrus and Soryl?" Zelda asks.

Rucas and Navi start telling Zelda about their adventure in Thystic Village, Gianet Desert and the Landwind Ruins.

"…I hope that you will finally find the peace in Soulyn, Terrus, Soryl, Maxnet…" Zelda says.

Link shows Zelda a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare.

"So, we have three of them, and… Diasol and her friends will come back with another one… And another one is with Iris… The question is where are the rest three?" Rucas says.

"Anyway, I think that Diasol's group will not come back for a while, so you should rest." Zelda says.

Link, Rucas and Navi go back to the town area, and then they go into the inn and reserve a room. After that, Link and Rucas go to their room for a rest while Navi is flying around the room.

**-The dream**

_Hm?_

_ I remember this…_

_ I am in the war, fighting other strange creatures that turn out to be Pokemon…_

_ It is like my first dream…_

_ My first dream since I come back to Hyrule…_

_ I still fight, no one can even harm me._

_ But then, thing changes when someone slashes at my arm…_

_ The bleed is very small, but I feel that I have lost all of my power._

_ I collapse on the ground. I try to stop the bleeding, but somehow, it doesn't stop!_

_ The red blood spills from my body, draining my power and my life force…_

_ I am dying…_

_ Hm?_

_ Although it is in the battlefield, but I see a gleam from the sky…_

_ But… Strange… Apart from me… No one seems to notice that gleam…_

_ The gleam starts to move toward me… Before it stops in front of me…_

_ And then… I hear the voice… The voice… that I had never dreamt that I will have a chance to hear in this world…_

_ "… You are suffering from your terrible fate, aren't you? Well… Because you possessed a great power, even greater than everyone in this world… You are the most knowledgeable Pokemon in this world… I shall grant you this power… Use it wisely and it will help you to overcome this terrible fate…"_

**-Awakening**

Link wakes up, he looks around the room… He can see the light of the evening sun from the window in this room...

'Hm… This is the evening of Day IV… We only have three days left… But what wake me up?" Link says before he remembers his dream.

'Again? This is the 7th time… In this dream… It is the sequel to the 1st one and the 4th one.' Link thinks before he writes the note of the dream down in his notebook.

After he finishes writing the note, Rucas and Navi appear and tell Link to go back to Hyrule Castle secret garden together. Link wastes no time and plays the Prelude of Light to warp to the secret garden.

In the Secret Garden, Link, Navi and Rucas realize that Diasol and Yterval are finally return… But… Where is Xynnia?

"Welcome back, everyone!" Rucas says.

"You get it, right?" Navi asks.

Diasol picks a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare from her back and gives it to Link.

"Now, it is the 4th one…" Navi says.

"Anyway, where is Xynnia?" Rucas asks.

Diasol and Yterval look at each other, before they speak with a sad voice.

"She… She died…"

"WHAT!" Everyone says.

"After we got the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, we were preparing to leave the Afterlife, but Xynnia suddenly disappears, we tried to find her… And…" Yterval says.

"Sniff… Sniff… The Darkian (The residents in the Darkon) told us that they saw a strange man in the black robe pushed Xynnia into the River of Sin!" Diasol says.

"What?! The River of Sin?!" Rucas says.

"We quickly go to the River of Sin… And this is what we had found…" Yterval says and shows everyone Xynnia's crown.

"Sniff… Sniff… Why… Why is must be her to suffer from a fate like this?!" Diasol cries.

"The strange man that pushed Xynnia into the River of Sin… That must be…" Yterval says.

"Right. He appeared at the Hyrule Castle, Mystery Mansion, Lost Undersea City and even Landwind Ruins…" Rucas says.

"But we didn't run into him while we were trying to find the piece of Mirror of Nightmare…" Yterval says.

"…So… It has a very high probability that he will appear in the Afterlife, but he couldn't find the piece of Mirror of Nightmare. And after he saw you had it, he tried to revenge you and then… Xynnia is the victim." Zelda says.

"RRRRR!" Diasol suddenly cries out.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Mysterious Demon! The next time that I met you, I will kill you!" Diasol roars.

"Yes… Killing Xynnia is unforgivable crime…" Yterval says.

"So, in order to meet him again, we must find the rest four pieces of Mirror of Nightmare." Navi says.

"But… Where are they?" Rucas asks.

After Rucas finishes talking, someone appears in front of everyone.

"Iris! Oh! Thank Lumina! You are safe!" Zelda says after Iris appears.

"Everyone, I am sorry for being late, but I have a very important thing to do first…" Iris says.

"What is that important thing?" Yterval asks.

"First, Link, take this from me…" Iris says and gives Link another piece of Mirror of Nightmare.

"Now we have five of them…" Navi says. But…

"Iris!" Zelda says, because Iris starts to fade away!

"Hm? It looks like that my time is over…" Iris says.

"Why it must be you?!" Zelda says.

"Hey! Zelda! Don't feel bad! I know that I am destined to die in the first place… So do not worry about it…" Iris says.

"Iris…" Everyone says.

"By the way, the important thing that I had done is the thing that is relevant to the location of the rest three pieces of Mirror of Nightmare… But under this circumstance… I think that it would be better for me to give you this…" Iris says and hands over a notebook to Link.

"I wrote the location of all pieces of Mirror of Nightmare into that book and the detail about them. Read it wisely and you will succeed." Iris says.

"Thank you, Iris. We will not let you disappear in vain…" Rucas says.

"That's a good word… Finally… Ravenoir… My beloved… I will join you soon…" Iris says before she vanishes from the world…

"…" Everyone falls into the moment of silence… Several friends of them died in the short time… Since the Sacred Children, the mercenaries, Princess Xynnia… And even Iris.

Link opens the notebook to read it.

_The first piece of Mirror of Nightmare is located in the Hyrule Castle. It is the invaluable treasure of Hyrule Royal Family, so I believe that one of Hyrule Family is guarding it…_

_ The second piece of Mirror of Nightmare is located in the great city that once is the glories city in the Irtha before it sank into the seabed. I believe that the group of Pokemon who travel around the world and help everyone from the natural disaster… The group of Pokemon who held justice over everything, are guarding it…_

_ The third piece of Mirror of Nightmare is located in the deep forest of Irtha… It is the maze where most living creatures that enter it will never make it through the end… The guardian of this piece of Mirror of Nightmare is the savage heart Pokemon, which is me, Iris the Mewtwo…_

_ The fourth piece of Mirror of Nightmare is located in the ancient ruins that was built to worship the guardian of sky before it was buried under the sandstorm and beneath the bottom of the well… I believe that the guardian of the sky, the bird with seven-color wings who possessed the power to revive the death from the ash, is guarding it…_

_ The fifth piece of Mirror of Nightmare is located in the Afterlife, the land of the lost soul who their life ends from the world… It is located in the place where three worlds of the Afterlife are meeting together… I believe that the guardian of the Afterlife, the order Pokemon, is guarding it…_

_ The sixth piece of Mirror of Nightmare is under the protection of the blessed kingdom of the dragon god… It is the blessed land of those who are the dragon type Pokemon, but the hell for us the non-dragon Pokemon… I believe that the lost king of that kingdom is guarding it… I also asked my friend to aid you in finding this piece…_

_ The seventh piece of Mirror of Nightmare is located in the most brutal and most cruel land in Irtha with the eternal blizzard and snowstorm… No one who ever go into that land has come back alive… I heard the legend of the snow king who is the ruler of that cursed land… He will curse anyone who enter that land and never leave it under seven days… So… I think that the snow king is guarding it…_

_ The eighth piece of the Mirror of Nightmare, which is the last and the most important piece of the Mirror of Nightmare because it is the middle part of the Mirror of Nightmare… On the other hand… It is the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare that holds the greatest power and curse of the Mirror of Nightmare… It is located in the darkest part of the legend which no one ever discovers it… The guardian of the last piece of the Mirror of Nightmare is…_

The message ends here. It looks like that someone had torn the last part of the message away…

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: So, the location of all pieces of the Mirror of Nightmare has been revealed…**

**Pokedragon: Hm… The kingdom that is blessed by the dragon god… Hey! The dragon god… isn't it you, LD?**

**LD: Yes. For the reader, I am the fictional character from Pokedragon's fanfiction who is the dragon god.**

**Pokedragon: So… You will get your role soon, LD.**

**LD: Finally!**


	38. Chapter 37: Day I MyLifeAstheDragonqueen

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 37: Day I; My Life As the Dragonqueen**

**Pokedragon: Well… The story of Link and his friends are in the Day IV where they need to find three more pieces of the Mirror of Nightmare. But we will stop the story of them for now, let's move to the story of the other character. Okay, back to Day I!**

Far… Far away from Hyrule… Far away from Irtha… Far away from every place in the world… In the middle of time and space, there is a lonely kingdom located there… It is the kingdom of the dragon type Pokemon, the Kingdom of the Dragonking. This kingdom is blessed by the god of dragon type Pokemon… He laid the curse on this kingdom… Those who enter this kingdom, unless they are the dragon type Pokemon, will have only three days to live in this blessed kingdom. If three days had passed, and they still here, the curse will kill them. Once upon a time… This kingdom is located in the world, like the other land… But one day, the dragon type Pokemon invaded other land and tried to get rid of the god, Arceus, because the dragon god is the god's greatest enemy… The god decided to judgment this kingdom by sending it into the place between time and space… The only way to get into or get out of this kingdom is to use the warp portal that located around the kingdom…

Once the Dragon God established the Kingdom of the Dragonking, he became the first king who rules over his kingdom, known as the Dragonking I. After the age of his reign, other dragon type Pokemon became the king or queen of this kingdom… The current ruler of this kingdom is the Dragonqueen XV.

Before she became the Dragonqueen, the Kingdom of the Dragonking had fallen into ruins because other Pokemon invaded this land. So the Dragonqueen XV is trying very hard to restore her kingdom to the formal glory…

However, the road of the Dragonqueen isn't easy…

Many obstacles always get in her way…

**-At the Kingdom of the Dragonking; Palace of the Dragonking**

Today there is an important meeting of the great commanders of the Kingdom of the Dragonking about the restoration of the Kingdom of the Dragonking. The meeting is very long and full with quarrelling because the dragon type Pokemon is prideful and aren't easy to accept the other's idea.

After the meeting, most commanders of the Kingdom of the Dragonking leave the room and go back to their position, leaving only three dragons in the room.

"Whew!" The dragon who is sitting on the chair of the head of the meeting mumbles and whips her sweat. She is the Dragonqueen XV, the current ruler of the Kingdom of the Dragonking.

"Dragonqueen! Are you alright?" The female dragon that looks like a red plane asks.

"Are you alright, Dragonqueen?" The male dragon that looks like a blue plane asks.

"… Yes. I am fine… I am just… a little tired…" Dragonqueen XV says in a weak voice.

"But you aren't looking alright!" The red-plane Pokemon says.

"Looking alright, you aren't!" The blue-plane Pokemon says.

"I say I am fine! But… Thank you for worry about me, Latios, Latias." Dragonqueen XV says and looks at her advisors, Latias the red plane dragon and Latios the blue plane Pokemon.

"I think that you should get some sleep!" Latias says.

"You should get some sleep, I think!" Latios says.

Dragonqueen XV looks at Latios and Latias. Both of them remind her of the Dragonking XIV and Dragonqueen XIV. (The age of the Dragonking/queen XV had two rulers.") Dragonking XIV is a Latios and the Dragonqueen XIV is a Latias. She once served them as their advisor and their most trust warrior. But the Dragonking XIV and Dragonqueen XIV sacrificed themselves to protect everyone from the attack of the non-dragon Pokemon who turned the Kingdom of the Dragonking into ruins. Now both of them are gone. And her current advisors, they are very nice, but they always speak in the same sentence but with the difference in order. It is a thing that annoys someone in the kingdom, but not for her. She also trusts both of them with her entire heart.

"I can't, my friends. I have a lot of work to do as the Dragonqueen." Dragonqueen XV says.

"But…" Latios and Latias are trying to say something, but then, they hear the sound of the knocking door.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Hm?" Dragonqueen XV says and looks at the door. Who want to visit her at a time like this?

Without waiting for the answer, the knocker of the door opens the door and walks into the room.

"Sorry for entering the room without your permission, **Anna**." The Pokemon who had just entered the room says and looks at the Dragonqueen XV.

"I… Iris?!" Dragonqueen XV, who is a Goodra named Anna, says.

"Hi! Long time no see." Iris the Mewtwo greets.

"Oh! Look like we have a guess!" Latias says.

"We have a guess, it seems like." Latios says.

"We will prepare a beverage for you, just wait for us here." Latias says.

"Just wait for us here, we will prepare a beverage for you." Latios says.

After finish saying, Latios and Latias leave the room, leaving only Anna and Iris in the room.

"Anna, you look… tired. I guess that the work as the Dragonqueen is not easy…" Iris says.

"Yes… So many problems to deal with… So many works to do… So many things…" Anna says and signs.

"Hm… That is bad, isn't it?" Iris says.

"… Iris, what brought you to this place? I think that only a very important thing that you have with me could bring you to this place…" Anna says.

"As sharp as ever, Anna. The reason that brought me to this place is…" Iris says before she starts telling Anna about the thing that happened in Irtha, about the Hero of Time, Sacred Children, the meeting with the god, the disappearance of the living creatures in Irtha, and the Mirror of Nightmare.

"… So…" Anna says.

"First, I am worried about you so I came here to warn you about this." Iris says.

"Thank you for your worry, but do not worry about it. Our kingdom is blessed by the dragon god, not by Arceus, so we will have nothing to worry about this." Anna says.

"I see… Well… Let's move to the main topic. The only thing that can stop the god from this apocalypse is the Mirror of Nightmare, which had been shattered into eight pieces. Now Hero of Time had two of them and they are travelling to search for the third and the fourth. I have one with me…" Iris says and shows a piece of the Mirror of Nightmare to Iris.

"…So Mysterious…" Anna says.

"I am planning to give it to Hero of Time once I have a chance to meet him. So the rest is the last three pieces of the Mirror of Nightmare. After I searched for several hours, I discovered that the sixth piece of the Mirror of Nightmare is located in the kingdom that is blessed by the dragon god." Iris says.

"…" Anna says nothing.

"So, Anna, I want you to help me searching for that piece of the Mirror of Nightmare." Iris says.

"… Iris, you know this, the Kingdom of the Dragonking are not relevant to any place in the world, so we will not lend any help to anyone in the world unless the emergency." Anna says. Her word shocks Iris.

"Anna! What had gotten into you?!" Iris asks.

"I am sorry, Iris. In the depth of my heart, I want to help you. But since the Kingdom of the Dragonking suffered from the attack of the non-dragon type Pokemon, the dragon type Pokemon vow to not to lend any help to anyone who isn't the dragon type Pokemon." Anna says.

"Well… I understand your feeling, but this is very important! At least you should search for the piece of the Mirror of Nightmare in your kingdom!" Iris says.

"… Do you have any more clue about its location?" Anna asks.

"Yes…" Iris says and opens her notebook and starts reading it.

_The sixth piece of Mirror of Nightmare is under the protection of the blessed kingdom of the dragon god… It is the blessed land of those who are the dragon type Pokemon, but the hell for us the non-dragon Pokemon… I believe that the lost king of that kingdom is guarding it…_

"…" Anna says nothing after Iris finishes reading it.

"What do you think?" Iris asks.

"… Iris, you are lucky…" Anna says.

"Lucky?" Iris looks at Anna.

"The lost king… I am investigating about him…" Anna says.

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: My kingdom!**

**Pokedragon: Okay, readers, meet Anna the Goodra, she is the 14****th**** main character in my story.**

**LD: Wait, I thought that ****your story has only 13 main characters.**

**Pokedragon: I had never said that my story has 13 main characters.**

**LD: So, how many main characters in this story?**

**Pokedragon: Hm… Alright, it is the time to tell you… 16.**

**LD: 16?! That's too many!**

**Pokedragon: But some characters had died already… Now there are only a few numbers of main characters left.**


	39. Chapter 38: Day II The Lost King

**Mirror of Nightmare**

**Chapter 38: Day II; The Lost King**

**In the morning of Day II, at the Palace of the Dragonking, Anna's Room.**

Anna is preparing her stuff while thinking of her conversation with Iris yesterday.

_"So, you know who is the lost king of your kingdom, right?" Iris asks._

_ "Although I have so many works, but something I like to solve the mystery of our kingdom too. There is one famous mystery of our kingdom, about the lost king of our kingdom." Anna says._

_ "So…" Iris says._

_ "I will help you, Iris." Anna says._

_ "Anna! Thank you!" Iris says and hugs Anna. (Which makes Iris covered in Anna's goo.)_

_ "Don't thank me, Iris. I only follow your request because I am investigating about the lost king of our kingdom and you are my friend." Anna says._

_ "Anna, you haven't changed, aren't you? You always pretend like you are serious and grumpy dragon, you can lie to others, but you can't lie to me and your heart." Iris says._

_ "Iris!" Anna says._

_ "Just kidding. Okay. I will go and search about the other piece of the Mirror of Nightmare. Here, take this." Iris says and gives Anna a copy of her notebook._

_ "I will tell the Hero of Time that I asked you to lend us a help." Iris says._

_ "Okay." Anna says._

_ "Farewell, Anna… This might be the last time that we will meet each other…" Iris says. Her word shocked Anna._

_ "Why?!" Anna says._

_ "I have a feeling that I will not make it through the end… So…" Iris says._

_ "… So…" Anna says._

_ "…So… I will be able to meet my lost heart soon… Wait for me, Ravenoir, I will go and join you soon." Iris says and leaves the room._

'Iris…' Anna thinks before she snaps it out of her head. Because thinking about this conversation brings back the painful memory for her…

After finishes packing her stuff, she hears the sound of knocking door.

Anna gives permission, and then Latios and Latias go into the room.

"Your highness, will you leave our kingdom?" Latias asks.

"Leave our kingdom, will you, your highness?" Latios asks.

"I am sorry for leaving our kingdom in sudden, but I have an emergency thing that I must do no matter what." Anna says.

"Your highness, what about our kingdom? Who will in charge of it?' Latias asks.

"Who will in charge of our kingdom? What about it, your highness?" Latios asks.

"There are several commanders in our kingdom. Tell them that I leave this kingdom to them.

"Yes, your highness." Latias says.

"Your highness, yes." Latios says.

After hearing that, Anna leaves her room, the Palace of the Dragonking, and goes to the warp portal of the kingdom. Her destination is the land of Irtha.

After a short warp, she reaches the land of Irtha, but the location that she appears, according to the map of Irtha that she found from a book in the library in her palace, is the Lapice Great Snowfield.

"What?! Why the warp portal that leads to Irtha must end up in a cold place like this?!" Anna mumbles, because the dragon Pokemon are not fond with the cold area.

Anna walks across the snowfield. Luckily, now is the daytime, and the sun is bright, so she can walk across the field without worrying of the blizzard.

After walking for several hours, she decides to take a break under the cedar tree in the field. Then she picks Iris's notebook and starts writing something about the lost king of the Kingdom of the Dragonking.

_The Kingdom that is blessed by the Dragon God, known as the Kingdom of the Dragonking, is ruled by the leader that was chosen through strength, knowledge and vote. They will rule the kingdom with their power, wisdom and courage. Each age of the Dragonking/queen will be difference according to the current ruler. Each age will end in the different way. Most ages will end when the Dragonking/queen decide to leave the throne to the next ruler, such as the age of Dragonking V, Dragonqueen VI, Dragonking IX and Dragonking XI. Some ages, such as the age of Dragonking VII, Dragonking VIII and Dragonking XIV/Dragonqueen XIV, end by the death in the war of their ruler. Some ages, such as the age of Dragonking I, Dragonking II, Dragonking III, Dragonking IV and Dragonking X, end by the god, Arceus, punished them. Although there is one Dragonking, the Dragonking XIII, that was exiled from the kingdom due to his bad behavior as the Dragonking. But there is one Dragonking that is the mystery that was passed down through the generation, about one Dragonking…_

_ The Dragonking XII…_

_ Unlike the age of the other Dragonking/Dragonqueen, his age ended with the disappearance of himself. Until today, no one knows the truth of the end of this age. Where is he? What made him disappear? And… Why did he have to disappear?_

After finishes writing, Anna closes the notebook and puts it back into her bag and prepares to continue her journey.

Since she became the Dragonqueen, she always tries to investigate about the disappearance of Dragonking XII, because the first time that she became the soldier of the Kingdom of the Dragonking, she served under his command, and he is the best Dragonking ever. His age is one of the golden ages of the Kingdom of the Dragonking. Everyone likes him, so does she, so she tried very hard to solve this mystery, but until today, she still has no clue about it. The only clue that she has is her memory about the Dragonking XII. He is a Shiny Haxorus…

Shiny Haxorus?!

Anna snaps the thought about her head, thinking about a Shiny Haxorus also brought her painful memory back to her head too…

Anna continues walking through the snowfield. She knows that there is a village somewhere in the Lapice Great Snowfield, but she doesn't even see it in a distant.

Suddenly…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Anna stops walking. She hears the sound of… war-cry?

Before she can think about anything, a group of human appears from somewhere and surround her!

"!" Anna looks at the group of human. They look like a group of… bandit.

"Hey! Jackpot!" One of the bandits says.

"No one ever passes through this field for a few days… And look who it is… A dragon type Pokemon!" Another bandit says.

"I heard that the dragon type's blood or their organ can be sold for quite gold!" Another bandit says.

"Come on, little dragon. Don't dare to fight." A human that looks like the leader of the bandit group says.

Anna looks around herself. The group of bandit had surrounded her, blocking her way to escape… But who need to escape? At least not Anna.

Anna says nothing and slowly picks draws her weapon. Upon seeing her weapon, the bandits laugh,

"You think that you can win us with that weapon?" A bandit says.

"You are idiot!" The leader of the bandits says.

Anna looks around herself with a serious face. Usually, she will use her knuckle as her weapon, but since she left her kingdom, she left her weapon in her room and decided to use another weapon to conceal herself, as well as keeping her crown in her bag.

Anna says nothing and starts fighting the group of bandit!

"RRR!" The bandits roar and start attacking Anna. But none of their weapon can pierce through Anna's slimy skin… On the other hand, no one ever has a chance to touch Anna because Anna uses her "Weapon" to defeat them quickly.

"You… You are not an ordinary Pokemon!" One bandit says before he falls unconscious. Now Anna had defeated most bandit, leaving only…

"YAAAAHHH!" The leader of bandit roars and strikes Anna from her back while she turns her attention to the defeated bandit, so she couldn't dodge the attack or counter the attack!

"!" Anna shocks. And then…

The blood splatters everywhere, include Anna's face. But… that is not her blood.

Anna looks back at the leader of the bandit. He is lying on the snow, already dead. The trail of his blood soaked the snow on the ground crimson.

Behind the corpse of the leader of the bandit, a Pokemon is standing there.

"Hm... Those scumbag human are so worthless… Attack a beautiful dragon from behind…" A Pokemon says and looks at Anna.

"Goodra, are you alright?" He asks.

But Anna doesn't hear anything that he says. She had lost her consciousness after seeing his face…

He is a dragon type Pokemon. His skin is covered with a black armor, except his torso. He has several red claws on his hands and his feet. His eyes are glowing red. And he has two tusks at his cheek.

He is a Shiny Haxorus…

Seeing him brought back her painful memory.

After that, Anna couldn't feel anything more…

"Hey! Goodra! What's wrong! Wake up!"

**To Be Continue…**

**LD: Shiny Haxorus again? Pokedragon, all of your Pokemon fanfictions have a Shiny Haxorus as a character too.**

**Pokedragon: That couldn't be help. Shiny Haxorus is my favorite Pokemon.**


End file.
